Origins
by HungryDemon
Summary: Everything has a beginning, and some things have no end. This is the story of the time before Lykouleon, the first Dragon Knights, founding of the Dragon Officers, and the early years of Lykouleon's reign.
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

Spoilers: The first 2 paragraphs hint to the end of volume 26.

A/N: This fic was written as a prequel to the manga, starting with pretty much the beginning of the world to Lord Lykouleon assuming the throne. There will be some spoilers (specifically volumes 24 and 26), but I will try to warn you of them before hand. Also, I've been using the Japanese names for the Dragons rather than the Tokyopop names, so to clear up any confusion: Honoo is Fire, Kahaku is Water, Riku is Earth, Hayate is Wind and Shin is Light/Little Deus. Also, any guesses as to why it's Ryuce and Ryula? And yes, the story is not very detailed at the beginning, but there's a reason for that.

* * *

"Each story has one thousand stories behind it, and one thousand more behind them."  
-Agatha the Story Teller

The party was over, The Dragon Queen was out of sight, the guests were quiet and the former Dragon Knights should have been sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time. After all, they had won. The world was a good place again. Nadil was gone, and this time it was forever.

But there was more. There was still something missing, and it wasn't just Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane, or all the lives that had been lost in the struggle.

The Dragon Kingdom was healing, though it would most likely never return to the golden age that it once had celebrated. Rath, Thatz and Rune had all entered at a strange place in history, in between two conflicts of grand proportion.

Something was restless in all of them that night. There was a time before Nadil, there was a time before Lord Lykouleon. It was strange to think about, but entirely true. Worse than that, no one remembered the Golden Age of Draqueen anymore, or the brave men and women who made the way for it.

Tonight, the old Knights came to me and asked me what I knew. There were no secrets between the three of them now, but the past before them lay in a dusky corner, forgotten and covered with spider's webs.

I have waited for them to ask me, because these are stories that must be handed down. If the Ancient Kingdom is forgotten, who then will remember Lord Lykouleon or Lord Rath Illusor, given enough time?

Come with me, new Lord and Officers. I have another story for you to learn.

* * *

Where to begin? Yes, let's start with Lord Ryuce and Lady Ryula, who were to become Lord Lykouleon's parents.

Or maybe we should start with the Dragons, who came before both Kingdom and Lord and Lady.

When the world was still wild—untamed by humans, unprotected by faeries, undefiled by demons, there were the five elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Light. These forms manifested themselves into the five Duel Dragons. As the land began to give rise to the other races, the Dragons needed their Knights. Together they would serve as righteous guardians of this new world. Until the day came that their true Knights would be found, the Dragons sealed themselves away.

Lord Ryuce was, if one wanted to be specific, was the first of the Dragon Clan. It may come to a surprise to you to learn that he was not a Knight at all, but simply a man given a task: To find the Knights, to wake the sleeping Dragons, and find something called simply "Dragon Eyes". Ryuce was called upon as a young man to take up this quest. His journey would be long and difficult, and his friends thought that he was crazy when he left home. But he was not; he was following his destiny.

He traveled for a long time without truly knowing what he was looking for, just flickering visions floating through his head. He tried to use them, but found only dead ends. He was in a coastal village when he first saw her: a lovely young woman with golden hair and shining blue eyes. His quest might have stopped then and there, for he had fallen in love with her just as he had seen her. He spent days with her, every spare second he could without ever mentioning his duty. He did not want a near impossible quest to take him away from her. When he finally revealed his reason for being there, she said that she had something to show him. He followed her to a secluded grove where she showed him Kahaku, the sleeping Water Dragon. "He won't wake up, not for anyone," she told him sadly. "I want to see a Dragon, living and thriving in Dusis." She kissed him. "Please, Ryuce, complete your quest. And when you do, my heart will still be here, waiting for you."

Ryuce hated to leave her, but her promise to wait for him drove him onward. The sooner he could find the five Dragons and their Knights, the sooner he could go back to her. He didn't realize it then, but he had just fallen in love with Ryula, the first bearer of Dragon Eyes, the first Dragon Empress, and Lord Lykouleon's mother.

Ryuce's quest had now given him new purpose, and he spent every second searching. If Kahaku, the Water Dragon, was found by a river, it was likely that Honoo, the Fire Dragon would be found near a boiling volcano. As he traversed up dangerous mountains, he was surprised to find, not Honoo, but Riku, the Earth Dragon, as close to the bowels of the world as any creature could stand to be.

Ryuce didn't know how to awaken Riku. He waited by the frozen beast for possibly weeks, trusting that someone would eventually find them both. Although it took some time, Ryuce found that it was worth the wait.

Kene was a skinny traveler with not much more than the shirt on his back and worn shoes on his feet. He told Ryuce very little of himself, except that he had come from far away. He had felt the compulsion to leave the ruins of his old life behind. Wherever he was from, there was no reason for him to stay. He had wandered from place to place without any aim or purpose for the longest time, but now knew that he was meant to find himself here.

Allow me to distract us for a moment, for few images of the first of the Dragon Tribe remain. Kene was short, a fact that he eventually took pride in. He kept his chestnut hair long until perhaps their first meeting with Iden. When he and Lord Ryuce first met, he was little more than skin and bones and almost to the point of walking himself to death. Had life been kinder to Kene prior to this moment, he might have grown old and fat and happy. Currently he was none of those things.

Ryuce approached him first. It was unusual to see anyone come so far out into such a bleak environment, or climb a mountain without a good reason to. He introduced himself as a simple wanderer, though Kene, uncommonly stubborn at the time, offered little in replay than a grunt and a nod.

"I have something to ask you," Ryuce called out to him, but the young man kept walking. "I have seen very few people here." Ryuce trotted downhill until he was walking side-by-side with this stranger and there was no way he could be ignored. "You look as though you haven't paused in some time."

Kene stopped and brushed some of his long hair away from his face. "Because I have not."

"I have been living here, if you would like a place to stay or maybe a bite to eat. At the very least, some company other than yourself."

Kene was going to refuse, because that was simply who he was at the time, but for some reason that he was not aware of, he could not. "Very well," he agreed, trying to sound reluctant rather than eager to follow this strange man.

Ryuce took him up to the camp that he had made, right next to the Earth Dragon, so he could always be near it, just in case. He expected Kene to seat himself, but instead ignored Ryuce all together and took slow steps towards the Dragon, his right arm outstretched before him. He didn't even stop to ask Ryuce what this was; he simply understood that it needed him, and within seconds he would be touching _his_ destiny for the first time.

"Riku," he whispered. It was a name that he had never heard before, but it felt familiar on his lips.

He touched the Dragon. Ryuce watched carefully, not knowing what to expect.

The rock hardness of the sleeping Dragon appeared to ripple with light and Riku, motionless for so long, raised its head, opened its maw and roared, one that shook the ground and made birds flee from their nests in trees for miles. Kene appeared perfectly placid, while even Ryuce would admit to fear in that moment.

Kene watched the Dragon rise, expand its wings and pull itself to its terrifying full height. It settled itself. Kene touched its head, feeling this new power, this new life all opening up to him.

That was the first Dragon Knight.

Kene had accepted the fact that there were things in this world beyond what he could see. He had accepted it the moment he first encountered Ryuce and listened to his explanation with an open heart. "I have spent so many years lost and wandering," he told Ryuce, "I have finally found the place that I needed to be. I will be honored to be the first Dragon Knight."

Kene also agreed to continue traveling with Lord Ryuce—in fact, he was the first one to give him that title. After all, Kene and Riku were now serving under him: why shouldn't he be their lord? Kene and Ryuce became great friends as time and the journey wore on. Of course, there were dangers, both in traveling and on the battlefield. Rogue demons had by this point emerged, not nearly as intelligent as they are today, but troublesome at best and deadly at worst. After one particularly brutal battle, the men stopped in a village to heal their wounds, which not serious, but enough to delay them. Kene refused to go on without a sword. They both made inquiries, which lead to a smith shop of unusual nature.

Iden was a sword smith whose blades were said to possess unique and strange qualities. They were alarmed to see him at first: he was blind. How could he make swords safely without his vision?

"I see things beyond the fires of my forge," he told Kene and Ryuce. "Like your magnificent Earth Dragon, sir."

Kene started. He hadn't said a word about Riku since entering. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I could feel his presence when you first stepped into this town. He is an obstinate soul, and you are rather flinty yourself." He smiled. "I could forge you a sword that matches him."

"How do you mean?" Kene asked.

"He will…let us say, pass through the blade, so he will always be with you, whenever you need to summon him."

Kene lightly touched the small-sized Earth Dragon. "I won't need to summon him if he's right here with me." The idea of having Riku away from him, in a sword, was clearly not one that he was comfortable with.

Ryuce, however, was intrigued by this. "Kene, it is an interesting concept, and it could prove to be useful. And you demanded a sword. Why not try it? If you do not like it, then it can easily be discarded." Ryuce was fairly well at tempering others, a trait which would come naturally to his son.

"What do you think, Riku?" Kene asked the Dragon sitting on his shoulder. After a moment he agreed. "Yes. We'll try it."

Keeping Dragons in swords, which you three are familiar with, proved to be a mixed blessing. Though it was highly effective and the blade protected both the Dragon and Knight, it took a slower time for them to deepen their bonds, though they were strong to begin with. Keeping a Dragon out of a sword was a common practice for a very long time, so both Dragon and Knight could be together, and one was not master of the other. But I digress. We can contemplate this all we want later. Right now we must continue with this history before we can debate its merits.

* * *

The next Dragon to be found was Honoo, Fire, tucked away in between mountains. For many weeks Ryuce and Kene waited for a Knight, but to no avail. They were going to have to take a more active approach to finding Knights; after all, Ryuce had just gotten lucky the first time.

Ryuce and Kene agreed to split up and search for Honoo's Knight. They thought carefully of how they could find him or her, and even tried to design tests to see if anyone had the potential to awaken Honoo. Of course, knowing very little about awakening sleeping Dragons themselves, their attempts failed. They were going to search, far and wide, and hope for the best. They made the plan to split up for one year, and when they reunited they would have the best candidates for Fire Knight with them.

They both searched for a year and met back at the appointed day, both ecstatic to see each other again, and both with a possible candidate. There were some criteria that they had decided upon, and the two candidates met these at least well enough. First: affinity to flame, and second: at least a hint of magic in their blood, and openness to the world, brought from forces unknown. Kene wasn't sure if the latter was truly necessary, as he had been closed to much of the world before he became a Knight.

Lord Ryuce had found Sonas, a man with black and a pointed face, nice enough, if a little shy, someone who preferred asking questions to answering them. He came from the South, unsure of where his life was really heading. He had always known that he had wanted more than the provincial life he had been assigned to, and if Dragon Knight was to be his calling, so be it. It was something new at the very least, and something much more if Ryuce's hunch about this young man turned out to be correct, which it often was.

Kene had brought a young girl with wide eyes and cherry red hair, no more than twelve years old. She was an orphan with a spark of magic that the Earth Knight could detect. True, it was not quite fire magic, but it was something, and Kene was not going to give up anything that could potentially help them on their way. "I believe that she could be a Knight of some kind or other, if not Fire."

"Kene, she is very young," Ryuce replied, "and this is a harsh journey that we've been on. Do you really think that she should come along with us?"

Kene nodded. "She'll grow, Lord Ryuce. And I have faith that she will be useful to our cause."

"Grow?" Ryuce repeated thoughtfully. "Have you not noticed, my friend, that we have become ageless?"

Kene stiffened. Certainly he knew, but he was never comfortable with the idea of immortality. Death, the one guarantee in life, was suddenly gone as soon as he had become a Dragon Knight. "I think it will be different for a child, my lord, and I must ask you not to send her away. Like me, she has no family."

Ryuce must have understood how his Knight sympathized with her, and although he was skeptical about bringing a child along with them, he allowed it. Later Ryuce would be grateful for this, as Lera would become a delight during their travels.

Sonas did prove to be the first Fire Dragon Knight, much to the relief of Lord Ryuce and Kene, saving them long days or even years of searching. Sonas did not seem overly pleased by Honoo's decision, but he accepted it anyway.

I would like to present you with a short scene. It seems that these factual histories leave no room for details or emotions, but how can you fully understand any history without them?

It was a cool night after weeks of searching with no fruition. Sonas had started a fire to cook. Now, Lord Ryuce and Kene were talented in many ways, but cooking was not one of them. Sonas hummed as he prepared the meat. "It has been a long while since I was able to serve so many friends a meal," he spoke. Sonas had been rather hard to the others since becoming a Knight, and he was finally beginning to open up to them.

"You like to cook, Sonas?" Kene asked.

"Ever since I was young." He let out a small chuckle. "My dream was always to be a banquet chef in a noble's house." He snapped a twig and tossed it into the fire. "Of course," he continued, his voice taking on distinctly less cheer, "time changes all your plans."

Kene leaned back against a tree. "A rule I know all too well." He closed his eyes. He wasn't always up for conversation, but tonight, something had clicked in him. The atmosphere was right, and he wanted to open himself up to the others. "I had a girl once. She was…going to be my bride. But she got sick…" He let his voice drift off into the darkness. Lera, who had adopted the Knight as an older brother, scooted herself closer to him. "I lost her. I couldn't stay where I was. I had to get out, move on. And then I met Lord Ryuce, and Riku." He placed a hand on the small-sized Earth Dragon, resting on his lap. "It's not the life that I had expected for myself, or even wanted."

Sonas nodded. "I was actually training to become a chef when my home was attacked. I've never been a very good fighter, they sent me away to find help. It was the best thing I could do for our town. I did, and when I encountered Lord Ryuce—" Like Kene, or perhaps following his example, the Fire Knight had taken on a more formal tone when speaking Ryuce's name, "Together, we helped to save my home. It was a difficult decision to make when he asked me to come with him, but I felt indebted to him for saving us. I thought I would be gone for only a few days and return to the life I had known."

"Aye," Ryuce remembered with a nod. "You had much to lose, and much to risk by choosing to follow me." He took a deep breath, looking across the camp fire to see the choices his companions had to make to follow him, and the sacrifices that their loyalty entailed. They way that they spoke, he almost wished they had not. "There is someone I love, too, who could not come with me," he told them. "And I very well may not see her again. But she is also the reason why I keep going, so that every step I take is a step closer to her."

A moment of silence passed between them.

Finally, Lera spoke. Her question was simple, but it would tell volumes of the men: "Was it worth it?"

And in his own way, the Lord and his Knights all said yes.

* * *

Now that Ryuce had been reminded of Ryula, thoughts of her almost never left his mind. More than anything he wanted to go back to her, see her smile, hear her voice, feel her warm in his arms again. He refused to let himself go. Kahaku would be last, and Ryula would be there, waiting for him. Right now, she was his true motivation. Everything he did now was not for honor or even destiny; it was for her. He had never been so tempted in his life to give up everything and find her again. But he could not. Fighting this temptation, the way he burned for her, would only make him move faster to find the remaining Dragons and the Knights that would free them.

Many more weeks and possibly months of fruitless searching passed. Time did not much matter to the men, though Lera still grew. More than that, she was growing impatient with the quest, tired of never staying in one place for a more than a few days, tired of packing up as soon as she got comfortable in any one spot. There are two things you should know about Lera at this point: she knew that this journey was of extreme importance, and that she was still a child. She possessed a wide-open mind that could find its ways around corners that the Lord's and Knights' could not. I always liked Lera, even after she grew up. She never lost that practical part of herself, or capacity to find a different way around obstacles when others were caught on them. And when she said she was tired of moving around, she meant it.

Grumpy as she was so often now, she asked Kene, "Why don't we just have someone else find them for us?"

Kene always listened to what Lera had to say because he wanted to encourage her to express her ideas. At first he continued the conversation for her amusement, rather than any advice he thought she would be able to give. "And who do you think could find them for us?"

Of course, just because she had a practical mind did not mean that Lera had no imagination, and leaped at the chance to share it. "A…A magical person. Not like your magic or Sonas's. More like Lord Ryuce's."

Kene smiled. "Lord Ryuce doesn't know where the Dragons are either, remember?"

"Of course I remember." She rolled her eyes. "But no one told him he had to go out and find the Dragons. He just _knew_. Someone like that, that's what we need."

"Someone else like Lord Ryuce…" Kene thought out loud. "A psychic, perhaps?" He looked down to Lera. "You have a great idea, Lera. I only hope that it will work."

This was how Sarazar found her way into the Dragon Kingdom.

Some time after this conversation, they saw her for the first time. She was walking down the path, opposite direction from them. A woman with short black hair and an unusual mark of a cross on her forehead, wearing loose and flowing clothes. She stopped suddenly as she and Ryuce passed one another. "You are as I am," he heard her whisper, bringing him to a halt. "Time shall not slay you."

"What do you know of us?" Ryuce asked.

She put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The cross on her forehead glowed with yellow light. It stopped, and she met his eyes. "That the mission you are on right now will shape the course of the world."

Now they all stopped. Sonas expressed some distrust. After all sheared hair on a woman at this time was common as a mark of shame. She understood this, and told them something different: in her homeland, women cut their hair as a sign of mourning. "It as grief for everyone around me that I express. As I have said, age will not take me. Death is not near for me, but for everyone close to me."

It would be difficult to deny the question, even the struggle with immortality was constantly on your mind. They were human men once. The thought that death was no longer a promise was both greatly relieving and unsettling. Yes, there is a reason that those marked as undying cling together. It is to avoid as much loss as possible. Still, it would happen, no matter what measures were taken to prevent it.

"Do you know what we are looking for?" Kene asked, daring to hope that Lera's idea had proved to be worthwhile.

"The Wind Dragon is waiting for you in the North," she told him.

Everyone was startled, except for Lera. She just grinned, more than a little smug. "I told you so."

"You know where it is?" Sonas asked, eagerness replacing suspicion. "How do we awaken it?"

Sarazar gave them a thin smile. "The Dragon Knight, of course." None of you knew her in person, but Sarazar enjoyed being quite sly when she was still alive. "I would teach you more, but the knowledge I can provide is conditional."

Lord Lykouleon would come to possess much of his father's diplomatic spirit. "And what is this condition, friend?" Ryuce asked, preparing to think carefully about what was being offered and what was being asked.

"Take me with you. That is all."

There was a brief discussion and quick vote, and soon Sarazar was traveling with them as well. After introductions, there was no stopping questions for her. Everyone wanted to know what the next step would be and where this would take them. Sarazar almost never gave straight answers when she was alive, preferring to let others work out the hints that she gave them. In this case, all she cared to tell them was to go North.

So they went North. It was a long journey, often hard and troublesome, and the first time any of them had seen snow. Bitter cold and delightfully fun, and not too much of a problem until the sun disappeared at night.

Sarazar could not pinpoint the Dragon's location, or at least would not for Ryuce and his Knights. As soon as they first came into the mountains, feet crunching over snow, the fortune teller simply looked at Lera and told her, "You lead."

Not even Kene was comfortable with having a child guide them, but upon Sarazar's insistence and Lera's enthusiasm for the job, it was hard to deny her, and reluctantly agreed that she should be followed. The others kept a close eye on Lera as she led them wherever her feet wanted to take her, but otherwise did not interfere. Many times she would get distracted at stop to examine something that caught her eye or playfully throw a snowball (which would melt as soon as it touched Sonas or Honoo), but always walked with purpose. In truth, I think Lera knew exactly what she was doing and where she was going. She was just taking her own good time getting to it.

Who knew how long Lera could have kept them, possibly until spring, if not for a blizzard. Sweeping in ice and snow, howling wind that bent tree trunks. They took shelter under the Fire Dragon's wide wings from the cold. Lera pointed up through the white haze that was blinding them. Through chattering teeth, she shouted, "Up there!"

The wind screeched around them, and everyone stood perfectly still. Were they still to follow Lera, even in a situation like this?

"Sonas, take us up there!" Ryuce called out after a moment's hesistation.

"We can't see a hand in front of our faces—" Kene started to protest.

"But Honoo can." Sonas was constantly full of doubts, but the one thing that he always had complete faith in was his Dragon: Honoo's strength and loyalty that would never let him down. The Knight touched the Dragon's skin, wet from the melting sleet and snow. "Honoo, can you fly in this?" A pause. "I understand." He turned back to the others who were shivering and waiting for him. "This storm is dangerous even for Honoo," he told them. "It will not be easy, but we have no choice." He helped the rest of them climb on to Honoo's back. Lera sat behind Sonas, shouting directions in his ear. She was trying to help him find the best place to land.

Despite being able to see almost nothing through the storm, Lera successfully navigated them to a mountaintop. She was the first to jump off as soon as Honoo touched the ground. She scrapped her hands on the ice when she fell, but ignored the small injuries and ran into a cave. There was no doubt now: this was the place that Lera had been leading them.

"Lera, wait for us!" Kene called after her, though she didn't seem to hear. She just kept going.

Sonas patted Honoo. "You did good. Thank you." After Ryuce and Sarazar had dismounted, the Dragon shrank to a size small enough to keep its Knight's shoulder warm. Though Sonas was in possession of a Fire sword, made for him by Iden, it was rarely put to use. In fact, this was one of the few times that Kene had used the Earth sword to hold Riku, and that was only because he was afraid that the storm would injure him somehow.

They dashed into the cave that Lera had lead them to, marvelously deep and enchanting. There must have been a thousand chambers for a child to get lost in, and Lera was nowhere in sight. How could they ever find her?

"Lera was eager to get here when we got so close," Ryuce spoke. "This may have been the place that she was leading us to all this time."

"She was very impatient when she was giving me directions," Sonas noted.

"Could she be—" Ryuce thought aloud for a second. The others were still, wondering if they had all just reached the same conclusion.

Kene nodded. "I knew that there was some kind of magic in her."

"There was no magic in your or Lord Ryuce," Sonas pointed out. He was not trying to dash hopes, but be a realist. What were the chances so there actually being a Dragon in this cave, and of Lera being its Knight?

They were waiting for someone else to speak now. Sarazar felt all of their eyes on her. She tossed her hair back, water from melted snowflakes flying off of it. "May I suggest that you stop waiting for me to tell you everything?" She then directed her speech to Ryuce. "My lord, you feel it as well, do you not?"

He nodded. "Yes. But how will Lera be able to awaken the Wind Dragon if she is not—"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. The cave was so full of echoes it was difficult to tell which direction it was coming from, but this time Sarazar was finally willing to help. It took them minutes to find her. Kene clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked and revolted. Sonas stumbled back a few feet. Even Ryuce's breath caught.

A huge stalactite had fallen and hit Lera as she ran through the cave and pierced through her body. Blood dripped from her mouth as she sucked for air. Ryuce looked around at his companion's faces. No one knew what to do.

Finally, Kene. He got to his knees and held her hand. He sang something to her in a low voice. She was still. Kene gave her hand one last squeeze, and she was gone.

The others bowed their heads, marveling at the injustice in the world. She was a child; what had she done that deserved this? More than that, this could have happened to any one of them. Why her? If everything happened for a reason, why Lera, and why right now?

There was a rumbling from deeper within the chamber, slow. It shook the cave, like each thud was a small earthquake. Then, it stopped.

The Wind Dragon was massive, white and beautiful. It bent its long neck, touched its nose to Lera's forehead and breathed on her. The stalactite rose from her broken body, lingered in the air, then disintegrated into dust.

Lera's body hovered in air, her wound healing, her eyes opening. The Wind Dragon then let her feet touch the ground so she was standing upright. Lera, breathing and miraculously alive again, didn't take more than one second to know what had saved her. She hugged the Wind Dragon's head, her arms just able to fit around it. "Thank you, Hayate."

* * *

Seeing Lera curled up and asleep with the Wind Dragon and a fire crackling, pushing back the chill from the outside, the friends sitting together made the dismal cave almost feel like home.

Surprisingly, it was Ryuce that was the first to express doubts about Hayate's choice, once he made sure that both were sound asleep. "Sarazar," he asked over crackling flames, "do you think that Wind made the right choice?"

"She is still a child," Kene put in. "I don't want her to be a part of something that is too big for her."

"But if the Dragon chooses her, we don't have a right to say that she cannot be its Knight," Sonas added. "Just as I was never given a choice, and never regretted it."

"Lord Ryuce." Sarazar had always directed her fortune telling to him. "Lera is not the Wind Dragon's true Knight. She is, instead, highly suitable candidate for its Knight. However, should Hayate's true Knight come to find it—I do not even wish to think of the consequences; they are obscene. Pray that he never does find this Dragon. Hayate chose to save Lera, and they will be a good match for each other." She closed her eyes. "Do not break this bond, Lord Ryuce. It would be wrong, and it is not yours to break."

Four pairs of eyes looked over at the sleeping girl and Dragon. At least Lera was safe, and as long as the Wind Dragon was at her side, she would continue to be so.

The next day dawned, clear and cold, and Sarazar gently woke Ryuce. She wanted to talk to him alone. Shivering in her thin clothes, she asked, "My lord, where do you plan to take us next?"

"To find the Light Dragon," he said, as though she should have known.

"I see." The psychic bowed her head. "This is what I need to tell you, Lord Ryuce. Even if you were to search for one hundred thousand years, you would not find Light."

He stared at her. No, that was impossible! After all the struggles, after the long journeys which they were at last just two steps to completing—the Light Dragon would not be found?! "This cannot be," he whispered.

She nodded. "I am afraid so, my lord. It is because you are not the Dragon Emperor." He must have looked startled, because she went on to say, "You are a leader, and a messenger, it is true. You will establish the Kingdom. But Light will only appear for the true Dragon Emperor, and you will have to wait for him. Until then, the task will fall on you."

Ryuce was stunned. After so much work, he was only going to be pushed aside and forgotten as soon as this 'Emperor' emerged? He was furious. What he had supposed was his destiny to find the Dragons, to change the world was really to lead to nothing?! He was shaking, trying to contain this new spark of rage.

"Lord Ryuce, please," Sarazar said quickly. "Understand me. You will be rewarded for your efforts, and you will be very pleased when the Dragon Emperor is found. Until then, you shall rule in his stead."

"Sarazar," Ryuce spoke, making an effort to calm himself, "You have not lead me wrong yet. I must trust you here as well."

The fortuneteller smiled. "Thank you, my lord." She waited. "Lord Ryuce, you don't need me to tell you where you must go next. You already know."

Anger now passed, at a new realization, Ryuce smiled too. "Kahaku."


	2. Foundations

A/N: I don't usually update this fast, lucky for you that I had the first few chapters written before I actually posted them. I'm not actually sure about the specifics of the epigraph here, all I know is that it's from Bleach and I liked it. If anyone knows who said it, etc. I would be most grateful.

* * *

"When you counter, don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, don't let them die. And when you attack, kill."  
-Bleach

One would have to be blind not to notice Ryuce's new excitement and enthusiasm for this quest when he announced that they would now be seeking the Water Dragon Knight, rather than Light. The others were surprised, since Ryuce had told them that because he knew the Water Dragon's location, that it would be the last one they would seek. Still, it was hard to deny his cheer, or the great sense of relief at already knowing where the Water Dragon would be found.

He moved them with an alarming pace, back to the coastal village where he had first seen Kahaku and Ryula. However, by the time they found themselves in the village, she had left, and no one they asked knew where she had gone off to. "She left with a young man, I don't know where they went." The reply was the same with everyone they asked. Ryuce was heartbroken. Hadn't she promised to wait for him? So where was she now, when he could finally return to her?

Ryuce had, by his own admission, forgotten all sense of time since beginning this mission. The only time he knew was that he had been gone far too long away from the woman he loved. But how long had it been since he returned to this place? A lifetime? More? And how long had she actually waited here for him? There was no way to tell.

But Ryuce had to remember that he was here for a reason. He returned to the grove that she had shown him, where she kissed him and promised to stay. Ryuce stopped as he entered. The spot where the frozen Water Dragon had been placed was empty. There was no Dragon even waiting for him. Had a Knight found it, or was this just one more thing Ryuce had failed at?

He sank to his knees in despair. He had started with such enthusiasm, only to end up like this—bleak, lost and forsaken by the woman that had kept him going all this time. He put his head in his hands and wept, alone, with no one to hold him.

He woke up the next morning, unsure of when he had fallen asleep. As he sat up, he gazed around the clearing: Kene, Sonas, Lera and Sarazar were all still asleep. He hadn't asked them to come, but they had found him. Suddenly, he felt much better. There was still a deep hole in his heart where what he had worked for had been lost, but something else filled it: the unwavering loyalty and faithfulness of his Knights, followers…and friends. Ryuce lied back down, giving into this new, strange comfort while the first of the Dragon Tribe rested.

Later that morning, after the others had awoken and dew was drying from blades of glass, Sarazar asked Ryuce, "If you would like, I could learn where she is."

Ryuce needed no clarification as to who "she" was, and was grateful that Sarazar had not said her name. Right now it hurt too much to hear. "I would rather not talk about her, Sarazar." He would have to eventually, but not now. Now he simply wanted to push the pain as far away from himself as he could. "But, please, can you tell me what happened to the Water Dragon?"

She closed her eyes, the cross marked on her forehead shone. When she opened her eyes again, she was smiling. "You will be happy to hear this, my lord. The Knight of Water has already been found, and he is searching for you. The one who told him to find you was your Ryula."

"Ryula?" Ryuce repeated. The name made tears sting his eyes. He had not wanted to know what had happened to her or where she had gone just yet. Now, he heard her name, and he could see her beautiful face in his mind. "Do you know why she did not stay?"

Sarazar nodded. "She left with the Knight in search of you."

Ryuce, who had been sitting, now sprang to his feet. "Where is she going? How will I see her again?"

Slyness glinted in Sarazar's eyes. "If you love her, she will find you."

"Sarazar, this is no time for games," Sonas said, his tone making him sound sharper than he meant to. "There is one more Knight and Dragon out there that needs to be found."

Kene shot the Fire Knight a glance. "Sonas, please. We've trusted Sarazar enough so far. Do not speak so harshly of her now."

"I act such because I want you to use your brains rather than have all the answers handed to you," the fortune teller retorted to Sonas. "And thank you, Kene, for believing in me."

Ryuce, however, had not paid attention to any of this. "If I love her," he muttered under his breath, still trying to puzzle everything out, "will she find us if we remain here? Or should we go searching?"He shook his head. Searching for her had all been in vain. She would have to come and find him, and he would stay here, waiting for her, for as long as it would take.

Months passed, and the road-weary travelers became integrated into the village's lifestyle, and still Ryuce waited. It was a much needed rest from the road for all of them, and no one could deny how much happier they all were in one spot, that they could wake up in the same place every morning. Lera, now thirteen years of age, attended school with others her age. Although the other children could be cruel and occasionally were, she did well surrounded by company her own age. Sonas quickly became renowned in the small area as the best chef for leagues, a title he accepted with an embarrassed and humble look on his face. Kene was able to share some of the limelight, while Sarazar enjoyed quiet moments that the days had to offer. And Ryuce waited.

Now I would like to present you with another scene, one which might have happened if any of them had been allowed to live a normal life.

In the mornings, Lera would walk to school, more out of the need to be around others rather than a true desire to learn anything. She would gossip with the other girls and learn more things outside the classroom than in.

Sonas would shop for food. Though the village was small, the fact that it was by an ocean guaranteed fresh ingredients most days. He would prepare meals for himself, his companions, and more than a few times half the village.

While he was doing this, Kene and Sarazar often would enjoy the peacefulness of this place they had found. Occasionally the passed the time with a few board games, but mostly just enjoyed spending time with one another. It was also agreed by everyone that they should not play cards and especially not gamble with a woman who could see the future.

In between these happy memories, Ryuce waited, only hoping that Ryula would return to him. In many ways Ryuce was suffering here while everyone else found this time away from the road a small piece of heaven.

Still, the Knights and Sarazar never saw this as permanent. They were going to take what this short time had to give them and do their best with it. They knew better than to project into the future, because they always had to be prepared. Someday their lord was going to tell them it was time to leave, and they would follow him as they always had. There might have been some reluctance to leave this normal life behind, but Lord Ryuce mattered more. They loved him, and would follow him to the ends of the earth should he lead them there.

He was not leading now. He was waiting. Then one day, out of a pure blue sky, she was there.

* * *

Ryuce had been spending much of his time sitting in the grove when he heard footsteps behind him. He craned his neck around to see Ryula, lovely as ever, walking towards him. Before he could stand up or say anything, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm here now, Ryuce."

He turned around, got to his feet in a rush. "Ryula," he gasped. He had hoped for her, but logic made him fear that he would never see her face again.

"Ryula, is this where—" Someone else stepped into the clearing. Long, dark hair, angled face, deep brown eyes. There was something in his features or his presence that made heads turn. He commanded attention wherever he went. He stopped talking once he saw the two of them together. "This is him?"

Ryula nodded. "This is Ellis," she indicated the person who had just entered.

"The Dragon Knight of Water," Ellis introduced himself, and bowed. "We have been hoping to find you."

Ryuce nodded. The world was spinning, and he felt sick. Was this real? Was she really here with him, and the Water Dragon Knight? No, this couldn't possibly be right. "Ryula, may I speak to you alone?"

She nodded. After Ellis had left the area, he embraced her. The soft touch of her skin assured him that he was really in her arms, or if this was a dream, it made him wish to sleep forever. He breathed in the smell of her hair, the beauty in her eyes and knew that he wanted no other woman in the world to hold him but her. "Why didn't you wait for me?" He whispered.

"You were gone five years, Ryuce. When Ellis awoke Kahaku, I told him about you. He left to find you, and I went with him." She cupped his face with her hand. "Everything I did when I was apart from you, I did it so we could be together again."

He took her hand and held it in his own. "For me as well. And I was faithful to you every moment. I thought of no one else."There was a hidden question here, and part of Ryuce was afraid to know the answer.

She smiled, like she was about to share some secret joke. "You needn't worry about Ellis. I will be frank with you and tell you that he has no interest in women."

Ryuce let out a small, surprised chuckle, and then stopped himself. He was overjoyed at this reunion, but there were other things that he could not forget. "We should have the Knights meet each other."

Ryula nodded. She started to step away, but Ryuce stopped her. "Before you take another step," he said, and kissed her. When their lips broke apart, her eyes were shining. "I love you," Ryuce whispered.

Ryula held him for a few seconds more. "I love you, too."

Ryuce and Ryula could not keep the joy off their faces when Ryuce went to introduce her to his companions. Ellis went with them, eager to meet the other Knights.

Sonas and Kene were enjoying a card game while Sarazar sat smugly away from them, trying not to laugh at the bad moves they were going to make. It was a good chance to use her gift on such silly, frivolous things for a change.

"Where is Lera?" He asked them.

"She won't be back for another hour, my lord," Kene said, laying another card down on the table.

"There is someone I would like you to meet. The Dragon Knight of Water, Ellis—"

Their heads shot up, finally attentive. Ellis bowed to them, just as he had when he saw Ryuce.

"And Ryula." Ryuce took her hand, still hardly daring to believe that she was really here.

While the others met and mingled, Ryuce and Ryula spent time in their own world, where the only people there were the two of them. "They call you, 'my lord' now?" Ryula asked, amused.

"A title Kene gave me. One I never asked for."

She curtsied with a playful smile. "And what shall I call you, my lord?"

He stood her up so they were looking into one another's eyes. "To you, I will always be Ryuce."

* * *

The next few weeks were the happiest that Ryuce could remember. All the Knights, save Light, were together, and each morning he could wake up next to Ryula. He could have been content if things stayed like that forever. Everyone was happy. Finally, at long last, they were all together and could be at peace.

_Dragon Eyes_. The words tore Ryuce from his calm slumber one night. Dragon Eyes. The last piece of the puzzle, the one last thing he had to find. What were they, and how could he ever hope to find them? He looked at Ryula's sleeping form and touched her skin softly. He didn't want anything to take him away from her ever again.

Her blue eyes opened, sparkling like gemstones. "Ryuce?" She asked, still rather sleepy.

_Dragon Eyes_. There they were in the woman he loved. He knew then—he could not do this alone. He would need her to stand at his side, from now until the day he died. He had continued on this quest for her, only for her, but now she was going to bring it to an end, at long last. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ryula, and I would be the happiest man alive if you would share your life with me."

She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth. "I would gladly give the rest of my life to you, my lord."

He put his head back down on their bed, one arm around her waist. "My queen," was all he whispered in reply.

Shortly they were wed. It was a simple affair. With none of the grandeur that kings and queens have today. There were flowers, there was the soft spoken word of "yes", there was a promise of eternal love that was sealed with a kiss.

After, the Knights approached them with a gift for their Lord and Lady.

Yes, this glorious palace that you love so well was a gift from the first Dragon Knights. They used their magic, their Dragons, and the secret wonders of this world to create it. As the world grew healthier and stronger, so did the castle. It would be much like the home they all shared in that village, but on a much larger scale. And what King and Queen did not live in a grand castle?

I believe that if the Knights knew then what they did at the end of their lives, they may have done things very differently. Ryuce certainly would have. At this moment, though, there was nothing but happiness for them. Yes, it was going to change quickly, but let them enjoy it while they could.

The place felt too big and empty the first night they spent there. If this was going to be their home, it certainly didn't feel like it. More than that, the area around the castle was blank and empty. Lord Ryuce remembered Sarazar's prediction that his mission would change the course of the world, but how could it even leave a mark if no one knew of the Dragon Tribe's existence?

At this time, demons and youkai had sprouted up across the land in dangerous numbers. They had formerly only been found in distant places, away from cities and villages, attacking travelers that wandered away from their paths. Now their numbers seemed to be increasing every day. Reports of demons bursting into defenseless villages, killing humans and destroying everything they owned were becoming scarily common.

The palace's walls were thick around them, and Lord Ryuce thought it was only right to open its protection to those that needed help. The Knights would travel, trying to keep villages safe from attacks that always felt too close. Any refugees, any wanderer in need of a safe place to rest his head was welcomed into the halls of the Dragon Palace. Notices were sent to far-away places, inviting anyone who felt the threat of demon attack to the castle. There would be those that stubbornly refused to leave their homes, and those who would not survive the trip. Still, the doors of the palace were open to all.

The first handful was nothing more than a group of scared refugees that had lost almost everything. They were grateful for whatever kindness was being offered to them, and ready to give whatever they could back. Among them was Iden, who had actually come at Ryuce's request. The large collection of swords in the palace basement were all made by him. There was also the bard, Loria, often too clever for her own good; Josa, who helped make the palace gardens as beautiful as you see them today; Raeli, a master fencer; Orlaith, a sneaky young woman who was later asked to leave due to her uncontrollable kleptomania. They brought what skills they had to those that tired to save them in hopes that they could repay the Dragon Tribe somehow.

While we are on the subject, invitations were also extended to the Spirit Tribe, though no faerie sought refuge in Draqueen during that time. I believe that you, Rune, are the first faerie to become a permanent resident of the Dragon Castle.

And still more arrived. Those strong in body and brave in heart were trained to become warriors, the first of the Dragon Fighters. As more people arrived, homes were built, the land was farmed. A city, a kingdom was growing.

With help, Ryuce was able to create wards around the castle so that any demon that entered would feel incredible pain, if they could enter at all. If they stayed on the wrong side of the barrier for too long, it would kill them. It was must stronger in Lord Ryuce's time than Lord Lykouleon's. I could never tell you for certain why, but I think that this was because Lord Lykouleon believed that no one was truly evil. Yes, this was a risky even naïve way to think, but allowing demons in the palace ended up being better than most would have thought. Or am I wrong, Lord Rath?

Thank you, Thatz. I thought not. Let's continue.

The growing kingdom prepared itself through defense: training its citizens and watching out for demon activity. The Dragon Knights and volunteer Fighters were sent out to kill more dangerous youkai.

These were fearful times, and even before Nadil, demons were smarter than we would have liked to give them credit for. They knew their enemy and knew that it had to be destroyed, somehow, before it wiped out them. Just as the Dragons were preparing for this fight, the demons were amassing an army of their own.

Two scouts, Orlaith and Briana, discovered this, though Briana never made it back to the Dragon Castle. "My lord," Orlaith said in a rush, after bowing to Ryuce. "I am afraid that they outnumber us." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "They killed Briana. Their sheer numbers will overcome us."

Ryuce thought on this for a moment. "No, they will not,"he said, his voice holding more confidence than he actually felt.

Once she left, Ryuce called a meeting with his wife, Sarazar and the Knights to tell them the dismal news. "She fears that we will be overrun."

"Never," Ellis declared.

Ryuce smiled. This was the kind of spirit that he had hoped to see. "You four are the best chance of survival we have. I want to send you to fight and kill as many as you can before they arrive here."

Sarazar nodded. "I do not see a better option. Send the Knights to destroy what they can now and lower their numbers before they arrive in Draqueen. It is the best chance that we have."

Sonas paled slightly. "You mean that we might not win?"

"There's always the possibility," Ryula said solemnly.

Lera sat across the table, wondering if this was the only way to do things. "I think that we should do this," she decided, "but we have to make sure that our Dragons are safe. Once they're wounded, we fall back. That way we should have time to recover before their army clashes with ours."

"As a last resort, we could have the citizens seek refuge in the palace," Kene put in.

"Or have all those untrained to fight stay here as the battle goes on," Ellis added.

Sonas smiled. "No. We put everyone here, warriors and civilians alike. Give them hope for the battle before it even starts." He nodded. "Then charge from the castle at the right time."

Lera stood up, now growing to become a beautiful young woman In the time that it had taken to build the castle and train soldiers, she had up quite a bit, but still would not acknowledge that she might have had more growing left to do. "If everything is settled, my lord, I think I would like to be excused." She let out a small chuckle. "I want to put my war paint on."

Kene scowled. "Lera, who says that you're going?"

"Lord Ryuce does." She looked over at him. "Right?"

"My lord," Kene objected. "Lera is still—"

"Don't you dare say that I am a child or that I'm just too young." Lera had her hands on her hips, her usual defiant stance. "I am sixteen years old now, and I've bested both you and Sonas in the practice ring!"

"To be fair, it is not that difficult to win a match against me," Sonas pointed out.

"And you only bested me once, Lera. And never Ellis."

She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "But I am the Wind Knight! And --"

"Stop." Ryuce interrupted. "Kene, this is not for you decide. Lera is a Knight, just as you are she, too, will fight. Have faith in her."

Kene's lips thinned, but he returned to his seat. "Very well, my Lord. I apologize."

Ryuce nodded. "Thank you, Kene."

There was silence around the table. "Is it agreed then?" Ellis asked.

Consent was given all around.

Lera was still upset after plans had been made, scowling in the corner. "I am not a little girl anymore, Kene!"

"You think that, Lera, but how much do you really know?" The Earth Knight was in as much of a stormy mood as her.

"I've faced dangers as you have, I've fought with you at my side!" Tears brightened in her eyes. "Do you not think that I could do it again, or…do you really not believe in me?"

Kene sighed and massaged his temples with one hand, his usual unhappy gesture. "Lera, of course I believe in you."

"Then it would do for you to show a little support." She squared up her shoulders. "Don't forget: I'm also a Dragon Knight!

Kene gave her brief nod and a sigh. Teenagers.

* * *

They had no way of knowing how long they had until the demon army would attempt to overtake them all. The Knights have prepared as quickly as they could but they were still things to do.

"You should have Loria give you a kiss just before we go," Kene teased Sonas over what may have very well been the Knights' last meal together.

To everyone's surprise, a light pink hue warmed on the Fire Knight's cheeks. "Now I really don't think that she --" the others burst into laughter.

"It's impossible _not_ to notice the look she gives you," Lera interrupted. "It's like—"

"When Lady Ryula looks at Lord Ryuce," Ellis filled in.

"And what about you, Kene?" Sonas teased right back. "When are you finally going to get down on one knee and marry Sarazar?"

"He can't ask," Ellis said, failing to hold back a smile. "She'd see it coming!"

"As soon as Ellis, the most beautiful man in our humble kingdom --" Kene waved his arm at the Water Knight, "Ellis, who has girls chasing after him the moment he steps in the street, as soon as he takes interest in one of them!"Another loud burst of laughter was heard around the table.

"See, now they've got me curious," Lera added. "All right, brave Knight of Water, which of these fellows do you fancy most?"

There was a pause in the happy conversation. Ellis looked around the table at his friends and comrades in arms. A grin appeared on his face. "Yes, having more interest in men than 'the fairer sex', I look at you lot and... I think I prefer Lera over all of you!"

Lera pretended to fan herself over more laughter. "Oh, but I'm just a child! How can one ever introduce me to this strange ways of love?" A slight sarcastic jab at Kene, who was never going to let her grow up if he could prevent it.

A few minutes a friendly abuse, insults, and riotous laughter followed. But soon, it was time to quiet themselves and appreciate the seriousness of what they were going to do in the morning. "If you love someone, you should tell them now," Ellis said. "Or you may never get another chance."

Kene raised his eyes to the ceiling. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him but he spoke just the same. "I love you, Sarazar."

Sonas, sitting next to him, also spoke. "And please notice my affection for you, Loria."

Ellis, sitting next to him, didn't speak for a moment. Finally he said, "And I love you, my friends."

* * *

The sun was rimming over the horizon the four Dragon Knights rose on their Dragons flying westward, away from the rising pink light. They had their plans arranged, but only hoped that they would succeed. For a long time they felt the weight of agelessness upon them, but now understood better. They were not immortal. The cut of a sword could still overcome them. They could be felled on the fields of battle.

Before they found the demon army, they landed. The sun was finally reaching the western skies as they drop back to earth, concealing their Dragons within the swords Iden had made for all of them.

They ducked down in whispers, and made their plans. They would have to split up, get in as far of the mob of youkai as they could, and bring up their Dragons out once they were in the thick of it. Of course, once the first Dragon was out, any surprise they had left would be gone, and then it would be time to turn to all-out force.

They divided themselves up, each hoping and praying to whatever gods they might that this would not be their last time seeing each other -- or fighting together. They whispered their goodbyes and Godspeed's, and that was it.

Ah, narrating such large battles so is troublesome. Where to start and how to make is still sound interesting? How to keep track of each person involved? And no, before you ask, I don't think I'm going to spare the gruesome details. Thirsty for blood, even at this new time of peace! Is that what you old Knights all are? Alright, you three have gotten me off. Let's start with Sonas and Honoo. No, no more questions until I say so!

Sonas was not exceptional fighter. He was a head above of the Dragon Fighters, and when it came down to it, he really did have nerve. The problem was with this technique, or lack thereof. He started with wild swinging and dumb luck, hoping to hit something. That soon changed to wild swinging was some idea of what he was doing, and magic. Sometimes, even before he was in a Dragon Knight, always had a talent for pyrokinesis, which only grew stronger once he had Honoo fighting at his side.

He approached the enemy, stabbing and swinging, killing any demons by sheer chance. He waited until he had their attention.

"Foooolissshhh human warrior," they hissed at him. "Trying to topple ussss!"

Sonas actually sheathed his sword, stretched his arms and hands away from himself, across his torso. A rope of orange flame burned between them. He lashed it's out like a fiery whip, burning anything that it touched. It made grimy demon skin sizzle and char. It kept the monsters he was fighting back far enough, created a perimeter around him, giving him a chance to prepare another spell. He flung back his arms, the area around in exploding in fire light. Any demon in the inferno would be incinerated before they can even come close to touching Sonas.

Ellis was born in Arinas, which was a civilized country like Dusis, a long time ago. I suppose "civilized" is a general term; even when it was populated by humans alongside demons, it was a place that only the strong would survive. Ellis was taught to hold a sword almost as soon as he is able to walk. He had been raised to fight and kill if just to defend himself.

He was silent, strong, and deadly. His favorite way of attacking was surprise: a stab in the back, through the vital organs and his opponent was dead before could scream. In a group like this, or situation is dangerous this, he didn't have the time to be precise. He cut; steel slashed through the air and into the flesh of his enemies. He is not as careful as he should have been, and more than once his thick heavy armor saved his life. He did not kill every monster and youkai he fought, but often he left him incapacitated, shortly to die from their wounds. He was not merciful and had not seconds to spare to be so. This was a slaughter, a killing spree at the point of his sword and there was no room for clemency.

As might have been expected with his protective nature, Kene was normally all about defense. He could protect himself, but no one around him if he did not use the blade to strike back. He thought of Lera, Sarazar, Lord Ryuce and the Kingdom. He established it, and would protect with the edge of his sword. That thought alone was enough to pull the blade away from himself, to swinging, coating the steel with black blood.

Lera -- now, there was promise! She is already a wonderful swords woman at such a young age. There are vast amounts of potential in her to become great. Still, at this time she was a neophyte in this violent art, though she could hold her own very well against these lower ranking demons. There must have been the blood warrior her unknown heritage, for she fought more ferociously than few could hope to live. This sword felt natural and her hands, and if she bled -- her enemy would bleed ten times as much!

Ah, yes. I forget myself. That was the promise she showed. We should not glorify too much -- it is a veil for our eyes. She made short work of the weaker demons, but when stronger ones approached, she still needed more training. She strived valiantly against them but they soon surrounded her. They formed a circle, closing in on her. The girl, now terrified, lost her concentration. They stepped in, disarmed her, and she fell, not taking care to place her feet properly. She was on her back, away from her weapon, scared. She extended one of her arms up to the sky and yelled, "Hayate!"

The wind Dragon burst around her. She climbed onto its back, watched as it extended its wings, bringing several demons to the ground as it did so. It released a roar into the air that they say made bones quiver.

That was the cry of alerted the other Knights to her situation. Honoo, Riku, and Kahaku all came to protect and serve their Knights.

Hayate took to the sky with Lera on its back, creating gales with the movement of its wings. Honoo, guarding the near exhausted Sonas, burned anything that came close. Riku planted its feet, Kene behind him, each holding their own, sending waves of the Earth to topple their enemies. Ellis and Kahaku rose into the air, waiting for their chance.

The first one other Dragon received much of it was time to return to Draqueen. Honoo took the first blow from a monster that had snuck up on the two. Sonas hated to withdraw from the fight. He still felt his friends needed him, though he was spent and now Honoo was wounded. He had no choice, only wished he did. "Honoo, are you strong enough to take us both out of here?" After the affirmation, Sonas mounted the Dragon and, reluctantly, left the others behind. He looked back at the battlefield over his shoulders. "The best of luck, my friends. I will see you, all of you, when you return."

The next, Hayate. When swooping down to attack, the Dragon suddenly screeched in pain. Lera, holding on as tightly she could crawl to its belly to see something like a spear piercing and her partner. The Dragon veered upward, nearly tossing Lera off. "Hayate!" She screamed she tugged at the spear, but that only agonized Hayate more. She climbed to the Dragon's back again. "Please, Hayate. Deal with this pain for aslong as you can. We must return to Draqueen."

As they flew away, tears fell on the back of Hayate's neck. Lera was feeling the same thing Sonas was, and Kene would when he was forced to withdraw as well. "I'm sorry, Hayate," she said over the rush of air off the Dragon's wings. "I couldn't protect you. I failed you. I'm sorry."

The next, Kene. Riku rose on its head the wings, flying low but transporting them both out of danger. The Riku's stone skin had not actually been damaged, but Kene could clearly see Ellis and Kahaku hovering, begging him to leave.

"I don't want to leave you alone here!" Kene shouted over to him once they were close enough to hear one another.

Ellis grinned, a smile that Kene could barely see across the way. "Trust me!"

"You better come back to Draqueen in one living piece!" Kene called back before turning. He felt guilty, and I believe that if he could live his life over, he would have acted differently then. He always felt that this was his greatest moment of shame.

"Are you ready, Kahaku?" Ellis asked. The magic that had been awakened with him combined with Kahaku's own power made water in the crust of the world stir, pooling around the demons. Ellis raised his arm, and all the water drew to one side of the army beneath him. Drops piled on one another to form a wave, tall deadly, and held back only by the Water Knight. It shimmered under the sun, waiting to be released.

Ellis thrust his arm forward, and the wave toppled, sweeping through the demon ranks. Satisfied now, he and the Water Dragon turned, at last, back to Draqueen.

* * *

The passing hours upon returning to Draqueen were spent in healing and recovering. The Dragons were seen to first, and then their Knights. The remainder of the day and long night was spent in much needed and well deserved rest for the warriors.

Ryuce was restless that night. He had seen their wounds, and all he could think of was how he had ordered the Knights, sent his friends to this. "I feel responsible for every cut and bruise on them," he told Ryula. "This was my fault."

She shook her head. "No, love. You tried to protect everyone with just a few. There are no demons pounding down the door outside, and your people are safe. Your Knights are safe, and your orders saved countless lives."

Ryuce stepped away from her. He didn't want to hear her silken words, mainly because he knew that she was right. She often was. "We were partners and friends once. There was a time when they never would have fought without me by their sides."And yet, look at him now. Was sitting on a throne all that he was really good for?

Ryula ignored his obvious protest to be left alone. She walked up to him and lightly touched his arm. "You are still fighting, but in a different way. I want you here with me, and—" She stopped herself.

"And?" He asked.

"I…" for the first time, Ryula was at a loss for words. "I was visiting with Sarazar today. She told me—" her face spread into a wide smile, "that we're going to have a baby."

Ryuce didn't respond for a second. He stared at her for a tense moment before he, at last, smiled. "A baby? That's wonderful!" He kissed her. Despite the events of the day, he was utterly delighted with his wife's news. He embraced her tightly. He could feel her breath on him, warm. He held her closer, feeling her golden hair on his face. "Ryula, I love you. Nothing in the world could make me feel the way I do right now. If I could…I would hold you and make this moment last forever."

But the moment did not last forever. The night wore on and dawn broke, and Ryuce had to be a ruler once more. He was a husband, a king, and soon to be a father. There was no wealth or status in the world could have made him give those things up. It was one of those exceptionally rare cases where a man has no price. He cannot be bribed or bought with any of the treasures of the world, simply because he had everything he needed and wanted. If only the world stopped turning in person when he asked it to!

He met with his Knights, waiting to hear the report before he told them his own news. "We've done all he could," Ellis started the report. He shot a sideways glance at Kene. "Each of us did their part. No more, no less. I would not say that there were any heroes in this fight."

"To the citizens of Draqueen, you risked your life for them, and are certainly heroes." Ryuce Smiled.

"If accounts are accurate, it is very possible that we decimated them," Sonas, who had a head for numbers, said. "One out of ten were killed. Possibly more."

"Their numbers have been considerably lowered, my Lord," Kene added. "We shall have more than a fair chance at beating them should they dare come to Draqueen."

"But the Dragons, Hayate and Honoo are hurt," Lera added. "If they're kept inside the swords, they will heal on their own, but even that takes time. I don't want Hayate on the battlefield until I'm certain it has fully recovered."

"Iden informs me that the Dragons will heal faster in the swords," Ryuce told her."And I have some news for you, my friends. Good news, for difference." They looked up at him in anticipation. "Ryula and I agreed to have a baby!"

"Congratulations, Lord Ryuce!" Kene, kneeling formally, got to his feet. And suddenly, all formality between them was gone. He was not their Lord and they were not his Knights. They were friends, equals, the way that it should always have been.

"This is some cause for celebration," Sonas suggested.

Wine was poured and a small dinner was held to commemorate the event. It was just as time had always been, when they were together and happy, albeit under a much grander roof this time.

After the short celebration, the Knights leaked out into the corridors of the palace. Kene caught Ellis before they headed to their separate rooms. "'No more, not less'?" Kene quoted the Water Knight indignantly. "A fine job you did, trying not to play the hero. You sent me away! I could have done more!"

Ellis nodded. He wasn't getting angry like Kene had expected. "I didn't want you to stay and be in danger. You had Sarazar to return to." He looked away from Kene's eyes. "You have no idea how jealous I am of that. How much I wish that I had someone to return to."

It would be difficult not to not feel sympathy for Ellis. "I'm sorry," Kene said simply.

Ellis shook his head. "What's to apologize for? We are entitled to some happiness. Yours is simply easier to find." He shared a sad wink with the Earth Dragon Knight. "I know about Nicole. I know how difficult it can be."

Kene frowned. Nicole, the woman he loved, the girl that he was going to marry. "I'd feel as though I'd be dishonoring her memory," he admitted.

"No, Kene. Especially not on a day like today. You deserve to be happy." Ellis put his hand on Kene's shoulder, supporting him with that little touch. "I can't speak for Nicole, but more than anything right now I want you to knock on Sarazar's door and tell her how you feel about her. Do it now, or spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you did."

Kene found it surprising to listen to Ellis talk like this. "You sound like you've done this before."

Ellis shook his head. "There was someone. Is. Someone I am still very much in love with, since the first time I saw—" he stopped himself. "It doesn't matter now. I hesitated. They found someone else. Ruined any chance I had at all. But don't worry about me. Just don't end up like me, either."

Kene took a step away from him. He could feel how sad Ellis was, but was very grateful that he had decided to share it. "Thank you. I hope that someday, you too can find joy with the one you love."

Ellis replied with an uncertain half-smile. "I'm afraid that is impossible. But don't let my troubles worry you. There is someone waiting for you."

* * *

At first Kene was nervous to knock on Sarazar's door. They had become good friends in their time spent together, but it had grown to something more for Kene. Was it the same for the fortuneteller as well? Sarazar looked surprised to see him, but greeted him warmly. "I'm glad to see you fared well."

"I could have done more," he started to mutter, but stopped himself. "May I speak with you?"

Sarazar stepped aside to allow him in her room. "Yes, isn't that what you're here for?"

"I..." he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but Sarazar was waiting for him. "When we went on this mission, we wondered if it would ever return. There were times when I truly feared for my life, and I thought of all the things I never said, things that people needed to hear." He was pacing around the room not even knowing he was doing it. "I want to make sure I have no regrets. There are some things that I can't change and many things that I would not." He leaned in and kissed her. "That is one thing I would not." His head was spinning. He had acted without thinking. He stood in silence, dreading the next words out of her mouth. He didn't even want to look at her face. He was just waiting for him to reject her, like she should.

Instead, she was laughing. Kene looked up, alarmed. Was this a joke to her? She shook her head, reading of his face exactly what he was thinking, like she always could. "No, no. It's just that I want to hear you say it first." She silenced herself, walking towards the Knights. "I was afraid to tell you the same thing, afraid that my feelings wouldn't be returned. But I'm glad they were." She had to rise up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kene." She gazed at his face, still smiling. "Look at you, a hardened warrior who slew a thousand demons yesterday, frightened by fortune teller."

"It wasn't nearly as many as that," he told her. "And... your answer?"

"My answer," she took his hands and her own. "Shouldn't you have always known that my answer was yes?"

He had her hands on his waist, feeling them move together. "A long time ago, I lost someone very precious to me. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I thought that if it had been a little different maybe I could've saved her. After I lost her, I never thought I could feel like this again." Then he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for proving me wrong."

That night, Draqueen slept in peace. Later, Ryuce would send out more scouts, later would he learn that the demon army was still on the move, and that the Knight's attack had appeared only as a minor detriment.

But for now, there was no death. Only hope, joy, and love.


	3. Battle Cry

* * *

I am not proud of this chapter. At all.

The song here is "March of Cambreadth" by Heather Alexander, which any Scadians out there will probably be familiar with. A fun side note: The first time I heard it, it was sung as a ballad, so the more upbeat recording came as a surprise for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or "March of Cambreadth". Hooray for copyright law.

* * *

"The day needs my saving expertise."  
-Nathan Fillion in _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_

Why was it that whenever something good happened, it could never stay? There were happy times to be had, somewhere else in the word. There were probably happy times to be had in other areas of Draqueen, but now, certainly none in the Dragon Castle. Ryuce paced in his otherwise empty bedroom. He was unsure of how to tell the Knights the news that the scouts had brought back, and just when they had seemed victorious. He could see the relief on their faces, juxtaposed to the pride they all held. They had done a great thing. The demon army had suffered many losses. However, it was still advancing.

Ryuce stared out a window overlooking his small kingdom. He liked the view as a reminder to what he was leading and serving all at the same time. How could he protect them without fighting? He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of failing them. As he stared over the rooftops of the city, some of which he had even helped build, he felt this new weight like never before. He had met many of these people, and several of them, just ordinary citizens had become his friends. Just one simple error on his part could cost everyone their lives, or even worse, the destruction of the Dragon Kingdom.

He shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to push the thought out of his mind and concentrate on the problem at hand right now. He still could not find a good way to tell the Dragon Knights about this. They had, at least retrospectively, felt triumphant about how they had fared against the still-moving army. How could he crush their spirits with this news? As much as he hated to do it, it had to be done.

* * *

After he informed them, a heavy silence hung over the room. Ryuce vaguely thought that he needn't have troubled himself so much over this; they would have had the same disappointed reaction no matter how delicately he had told them.

"But we—" Kene didn't want to think of this. "We killed so many. How could they still be coming here?"

"Vengence?" Sonas suggested. "Pride? A need to finish the job they started?"

"Maybe it's not for any of those reasons," Lera offered. "The ones that we fought seemed more like mindless drones. They didn't have strategic minds, maybe not even feelings." She frowned at the distasteful thought. "I don't think they're doing any of this for themselves."

"But who in Dusis would they serve?" Ryuce asked. "Too many humans are struggling to fight off demons, and the Spirit Tribe is doing only slightly better by hiding themselves away."

"Someone who thought they would be safe on the demon side," Sonas said. "Or another demon."

Kene furrowed his brows, not even attempting to hide his confusion and frustration. "That's impossible. There are no youkai lords in Dusis. They're certainly not organized."

"Not organized? When they're marching right toward us?" Lera scoffed at her friend.

"You're all forgetting something," Ellis spoke for the first time. "They probably do have a leader of some sort, but this leader, if not a human, is not in Dusis." A hush fell over the discussion table, waiting for the Water Knight to elaborate. "Arinas, across the sea. I've lived there, and there was a demon king when I did. It is likely that he is still alive." His lips pulled into a scowl. "If that is true, then it probably means that he has taken over Arinas, and if that is true, the next step is to—"

"Control Dusis," Ryuce said grimly.

"Starting by removing its most dangerous protectors, the Dragons," Lera added. "If we fall, I'm afraid that the Western world will as well."

Four heads turned to Ryuce. If their fears were real and they lost this fight, it would mean the end of the Dragon Kingdom. It could mean the end of everything else. What was he going to say to them? Ryuce looked over to Ellis. The Water Knight looked so solemn and afraid, it almost broke Ryuce's heart. "If it is the demon king, he isn't trying very hard. Ellis, I think Arinas is still free."

Ellis's face regained some color at his lord's reassurance, though not much. "Thank you, m'lord."

Ryuce gave a quick nod, grateful that he could provide at least that inkling of relief. "But this is not important right now. Right now defeating them is what we must focus on. Now that the army is closer to home, we're not just fighting to lower their numbers."

"It's for the home that we made," Kene interrupted. "I think we should call on the citizens that we trained to fight and form an army."

Ryuce held a hand up for silence. "It is an idea. But I'm sure that there are others in this room today."

Lera spoke. "Kene, you can't force people to fight. I know defending Draqueen is important to you. It's important to all of us, but you have to give them the choice. I know that we didn't have a choice. The Dragons chose us. But we're trying to protect everyone in Draqueen. That means protecting their freedom too."

"Who is going to choose to risk their lives?" Sonas was clearly not content with this idea. "They came here as refugees, and I've personally never believed in glory from dying on the battlefield."

"Really?" Ellis had to ask. This was a new concept to him. "If you die in battle in Arinas, you should be proud of it."

"How much pride can you feel if you're dead?" Lera snorted. Kene flashed her a look. Though Lera was grown up in many ways by this point, there was still the air of childish disrespect around her.

"That's a custom in Arinas, not here," Ryuce said gently, trying to level the mood of the table. "We need to concentrate on this now. The demon army is being led by someone, most likely the demon king in Arinas. We cannot fight them alone, but can we agree to allow the citizens of Draqueen the choice to fight?" He looked at Kene, who nodded. "The problem is," Ryuce continued, "how to recruit them."

There was a short silence. Then Lera, "Show them how proud they should be to live in Draqueen, a kingdom that we've built up from the ground with our two hands. Make them realize that now they have to protect their home if they want to keep it. Most important, remember that they fled her for protection. If they want to be protected now, they'll have to stand up on their own two feet. We can help, but we can't do all the work."

There was a scheming smile on Ellis's face, dragging him out of his melancholy. "I have an idea. Sonas, I trust that you are still in Loria's good graces?"

* * *

Preperations were made, not for war but to inspire defense. Tabs were kept of the demon army's advancement, but Lord Ryuce did nothing to deter them. If it was to be a war, then it would be fought on their own ground. They had not announced the danger to the people of Draqueen yet, either. They were simply waiting for the right opportunity to do so.

"How are your compositions coming?" Sonas asked the bard, Loria.

She set her head in her hand, clearly disappointed. "I can't seem to find the right way to inspire people, at least not the way that you were talking to. Most of them are songs about legacy, being remembered after you die." She made a face. "Sure, that might give hope to some, but it's not what we need to be reminding people of."

"Then there's a song that I would like to teach you," Ellis said, as though he had been waiting for this. "It's something from home, and exactly what I had in mind."

Lera approached Kene while Ellis tried to instruct Loria. "You haven't spoken much about this."

He had his arms folded across his chest. "I just can't believe that we didn't stop them."

Lera sighed. This was just like him. "All right, Kene. We didn't stop them. We did our best, but now we need to do even better."

"I could have done more," he told her. He was finally beginning to see Lera not as a child in need of a guardian, but now as an equal; a Dragon Knight. "I wasn't badly wounded, and Riku not at all. But Ellis made us leave. He and Kahaku were the last ones there. I didn't want to leave, but he said he had a plan—"

Lera lightly tapped him on the head. "You felt bad because you left them. I felt terrible when I had to leave, and guilty too. Hayate was wounded. I hated myself. But it didn't last. I did what I could, and for Ellis to do what he had to, he couldn't risk you getting hurt in the process. You trusted him enough to turn away from him, right? "

"I suppose, but-" Kene started.

"No buts,"" Lera snapped. "You feel like we failed and that it's your fault. But let me say this. If there was only one demon, I think it would still be coming for us. Stop blaming yourself already and concentrate on what we really need to do, all right?"

Kene sighed. "I can't believe I'm taking advice from a sixteen-year-old."

She winked. "After all these years, it about time I gave you some."

* * *

"What a mean we need pipes?" Loria asked Ellis while talking the strings on her lute. "I can't do pipes! And when the gods' name is a bodhrán?"

"It's a drum," Ellis tried to explain.

"Are you sure that we can get all the invitations out in time?" Ryula asked Ryuce were overheard as they walked down a corridor, discussing plans.

"I'll have to call him some friends to help with us," Loria groaned. "But the actual singing, though."

Ellis's usual scheming grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry about that."

Yes, arrangements for a very special night were rapidly being made, a night for recruiting any trained soldiers to participate in the approaching battle. There's one snag in the problem: Lord Ryuce though fully supportive of the event, was refusing to contribute in what was possibly going to be the most important part of the night, a thing which would really bring volunteers to their service.

Don't be mistaken, Lord Ryuce would do almost anything for Draqueen. It is strange to think about this, especially for King, but Lord Ryuce the terrible siege for. He attended what short practices they were able to hold, but even encouragement from his followers and friends couldn't shake his fear. They all seemed to be saying the same thing to him: "Please, my Lord. Your people need you to guide them. They need to hear this from you." Lord Ryuce certainly did try to participate, but his nervousness made it almost impossible. They may have been Ellis's words, but only Lord Ryuce's voice can make them come true.

Finally, there was no time left to wait or practice. The people of Draqueen assembled in the Dragon Castle, expecting to hear comforting words from their leader and a celebration of victory. Instead, he was telling them the ugly reality facing them. "I am glad to see so many smiling faces in the crowd tonight." Lord Ryuce spoke. "And it breaks my heart to know that so many of them will run away. You ran here with your friends and families, some of you with nothing more than the clothes on your back. You asked for protection." He gave a wide gesture around the room. "See what we have done! We built this kingdom up from the ground with nothing but ourselves.

"But danger approaches still. The demon army is still moving on Draqueen. Though my Knights and I have all pledged to your defense, this is a fight we cannot win alone. Is there anyone willing to fight alongside us and defend our home?"

There was a brief silence, and then a few murmurs. No one stepped up. Ryuce closed his eyes and sighed. "None of you?" He asked. He looked over to Loria. It was time. "Very well." He didn't try to threaten them or scare them with possibilities. Now someone else was going to have to speak for him.

It started with the beating of a handmade bodhrán, a frame drum. Joined softly at first, and then louder by the eerie sound of popes. The music introduction was really to stall, because Lord Ryuce was frozen. When finally there could be no more waiting, cued by Loria and her lute, it was time to improvise.

"Axes flash, broadswords swing," Sonas suddenly sang out. He wasn't going to let Loria down, and he couldn't just let this song go unheard. If the lord wasn't going to do it, the one of his Knights would do it for him! "Shining armor's piercing ring! Horses run with polished shield—"

"Fight those bastards 'til they yield," Loria sang with him for a second, then faded out.

"Midnight mare and blood-red roan, fight to keep this land your own! Sound the horn and call the cry—"

"How many of them can we make die?!" Now it was Sonas, Loria and Ellis all singing the last line.

They stopped, letting the music take over for a pause from their vocals. "I don't know the next part," Sonas mouthed urgently to Ellis. The Water Knight nodded, confident as usual. He had been raised on this song:

"Follow orders as you're told, make their yellow blood run cold! Fight until you die or drop-"

"A force like ours is hard to stop!" Kene and Lera joined in, just for a second.

"Close your mind to stress and pain, fight 'til you're no longer sane. Let not one damn cur pass by—"

"How many of them can we make die?!" Now it was every Knight joining in on that single, most important line.

Then, Kene. "Guard your women and children well—"

"Send these bastards back to hell!" Again, everyone.

"We'll teach them the ways of war, and they won't come here anymore! Use your shield and use your head, fight 'til everyone is dead! Raise the flag up to the sky—"

"How many of them can we make die?!"

As soon as he was done, well aware that all eyes were on him, Kene ran to Lord Ryuce while the music played on without them. "Please, my lord. Your people need to hear you." The Knights all begged him, but he still refused. It finally, it seemed that the pipes had droned on and that the drum had been beaten for long enough. The musicians stopped, just for a second when Ryuce got to his feet and finally sang out: "Dawn has broke, the time has come, move your feet to a marching drum." At that, the bodhrán started up again. "We'll win the war and pay the toll, we'll fight as one in heart and soul. Midnight mare and blood-red roan, fight to keep this land your own. Sound the horn and call the cry, how many of them can we make die?!"

Ryuce looked like he was going to faint. In all his years as king, he would still call that his greatest moment of courage, and he was more than grateful when the Knights, all of them, sang the final verse instead of him.

"Axes flash, broadswords sing. Shining armor's piercing ring! Horses run with polished shield, fight those bastards 'til they yield. Midnight mare and blood-red roan, fight to keep this land your own! Sound the horn and call the cry—"

"How many of them can we make die?!" Someone watching in the crowd stood up and joined in. Then a few more stood, and a few more, each calling out, "how many of them can we make die?!"

That was the first army in Draqueen. An army of volunteers, none of who had been conscripted. It was unheard of at the time, and while not considered a rarity today (except in the most dire situations), it still is a great thing.

That night, after what I suppose you could call the party had ended, Sonas snuck in a quick word with Loria after her musician friends had left. "Are all bards so manipulative?" He asked her.

She winked as she plucked one of her lute's strings. "You were the first to sing. It was the lyrics that did it truly, not my music."

"I suppose we did something magnificent tonight," Sonas started.

"Lord Ryuce getting over his fear? At least for a minute?"

Sonas shook his head. He felt rather humorless right now, even though he knew that he should have been happy. "I'm not proud about tonight at all. Maybe we did what we needed to, but the battlefield isn't as glorious as songs make it sound. I hate liars and I never planned to be one myself."

Loria shook her long brown hair. "All right. So you lied. You did something bad, but you did it for a good reason. It's called 'flexible morals', Sonas. For the greater good."

"Those men won't be able to go home, Loria. They'll be killed and they'll be fighting for ideas, glory—falsities."

"HA!" Loria let out one loud burst of laughter. "They chose to join you, and you just told them that they'll be fighting for their home, which is exactly what they are doing!" She met his eyes fiercely. "Listen, Sonas, they're here to help and YOU are much more important. Better they die than you." There was a short pause where Loria seemed to cool down and asked, "By the way, why did you start singing if you thought you were lying?"

Sonas flushed lightly. He didn't want to tell her. "No reason."

She waggled her eyebrows. "Of course there's a reason you chose to violate your strict moral code," she said, tongue-in-cheek. "What is it? Because you wanted to show Lord Ryuce that it wasn't so hard? You wanted to let everyone hear your lovely voice?"

He shook his head, becoming increasingly flustered. "It was because."

"Because?" Loria egged him on. "What now?"

"Because I didn't…I didn't want you to be disappointed." It was the closest Sonas could get to expressing his real feelings.

Loria blinked. It was not the answer that she had been expecting from him. She placed a hand on her hip. "Really? I've been booed out of places before. The last thing you need to worry about is—" She stopped, trying to read Sonas's expression. She hadn't reacted in the way that he had hoped, and now resembled a puppy that had just been kicked. "Oh," she said with a new realization. "You, ahm, like me?"

"Very much." The words tumbled out of Sonas's mouth before he could stop them.

She smiled. Loria was flattered, but not much else right now. She put her hands lightly on his cheek. The feel of her skin on his made goose bumps rise. "So the chase begins. Let's see how you do."

* * *

The next weeks were short and fast. Training and arming the new soldiers. At the end of the day, everyone went to sleep exhausted, only to wake up to as much sweat and hard work the next still. Still, the demon army was advancing. This was no time for laziness.

Just a few days before the battle, Sarazar approached Ryuce who was practicing sparring with someone Sarazar didn't recognize. "My lord, I have been reading into the future and it seems our suspicions are correct." She looked dubiously at the lord's partner. "May I speak to you alone?"

"Certainly." He sheathed his sword, wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded to his partner, giving him permission to leave.

Sarazar waited until they were alone in Ryuce's study to give him the news. "The demon king of Arinas did send the army to fight us," she informed him solemnly.

Ryuce nodded. Nothing surprised him anymore. "What does this mean for us?" He asked her.

"The demon king is not leading the army, and the demons were not born in Arinas or Dusis."

Scratch that. Ryuce was alarmed at this news. Where else could they have come from? "How?" He asked. "I don't imagine they could be from the sea."

"No," she told him, dark hair waving as she shook her head. "They were not born. They were created by another demon who spins and weaves life unholy as if it were fabric. But…"

"If I understand you correctly, Sarazar, these demons are not…'natural', if you could call a demon that."

"Yes," she nodded.

"And the youkai who created them could easily create more, but he hasn't."

"Not yet, m'lord. I cannot see any other demon attacks in the near future, either."

At least that was something to be grateful for. "What is the near future?" He had to ask. With their near immortality, it could mean a very long time.

"It is possible that this will never happen again in your reign, Lord Ryuce. Of course, this also depends on your actions, and the actions of the world around you."

His lips thinned. This was a little too much for him to think about right now. The only future that he wanted to concern himself with now was driving the demon army away; all others could wait. "If there could be more demons easily made, but there have not been, it could mean a few things for us. One, that Arinas is not watching us, which might be our best hope. Two, that the demon king is concerned far more with matters in Arinas and something is happening over there which is causing him to be distracted from us, or even ignorance for our side. Third and worst, that there is a bigger battle coming, and this is an attempt to weaken us." He massaged his temples with his hand. "The first option is unlikely, the second is temporary, and we can only pray that it is not the third."

"Or it might be something different," Sarazar added before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Ryuce looked up and studied her face, as if trying to discern clues in her features. "What do I do, Sarazar? Do we go after the demon king while he is not watching?"

"That is your decision, my lord. Every day you change the future."

"When?" Ryuce demanded. "Don't play games, Sarazar. Not now. There are people here I care about, and I need to keep them safe! When do I face the demon king? If not now, then when?"

Sarazar expelled a long breath. "You will know, my lord. That is all I can say." She curtsied to him. "I must go, and I wish you luck and victory the day after tomorrow."

"Is that when they're coming?" He asked, beginning to draw his sword again.

Over her shoulder as she walked away, she smiled at him.

"Tell me, are we going to win?" He called back to her. He couldn't rest until he knew the answer.

She turned back to speak with him, or, for Sarazar, toy with his mind. "Light cannot exist without darkness, just as darkness cannot exist without light. This is but the first of many demon wars that the Dragon Tribe will face. These races are destined to do battle forever until there is none left standing on one side or the other."

Again, Ryuce was stunned. He didn't want to hear anymore, but didn't feel as though he could ask her to stop telling him these things. "You're talking about genocide."

"Of course, they will mix—dark and light, demon and Dragon…."

Ryuce had to hold back both his shock at the statement and repulsion at the idea. "Sarazar," he demanded, his voice sharp, "Are we going to win this fight?"

"What does it matter?" She asked him, taking a bold step forward. "There will be another demon war. The Dragons will survive."

"Yes, but are we going to defeat them?" He demanded, sounding increasingly desperate.

"The Dragons will survive, the demons will survive. There will be no victor for a long, long time."

* * *

Ryuce stood before his soldiers. Once again, he had to give them the encouragement they needed and inflame in them the spirit of battle all at once, and he was already nervous. "I've never had to give a speech like this one before, and I hope I never have to again. I won't lie to you. You have served me exceptionally and have prepared to set your life on the line for our home. You deserve honesty.

"I am terrified. I am terrified of even standing up here to talk to all of you. I am terrified of losing the best men and women that I have ever known. I am terrified of dying."

Watching out from the crowd, Loria slapped her face with her palm.

"But these are losses for me. We are not fighting for my name or to my glory. We are fighting for something more. We have made this place our home, and we will never lose it! This land will be our home until the end! We will march to battle as one, fight as one, and emerge victorious!" He thrust a fist in the air, too much involved in his speech now to notice his legs shaking from nervousness.

"And, gentlemen and women, if I do not return from this fight with you, I am honored to have been your king and for your faith in me." He bowed to all of them. "Repaid by my boundless faith in all of you."

Riku, full-sized roared enough to make the ground under its feet tremble, joined shortly thereafter by Honoo with a spurt of flame from its maw, Hayate spreading it's wings, Kahaku finishing the sound, birds flying from their trees.

A beat of utter silence, then Lord Ryuce: "We fight!"


	4. The Other Side of the Wall

"She says 'I won't apologize  
Stand up girls and dry your eyes  
And I'll see you on the other side of good'"  
-Saving Jane, "Mary"

* * *

I could give you all the details of the battle, I could tell you the names of every soldier that was killed and the angle that a sword was sung to cleave through an enemy's face. I could tell you, but I won't. If you want to know their names, you can look them up in the historical archives and if you want to know how they fought, you can research ancient sword fighting techniques yourself. We finished with our own demon war just weeks ago, and while you three might not have been here for most of it, I can tell you that it was much the same. There were days when the streets ran ankle-deep in blood, and it wasn't always our enemies'. So you will forgive me if I choose not to give you the particulars of this battle. Time may have separated these two wars, but they are scarily close to one another, and I am tired near endless bloody battles by this point.

I want to talk about the other side of the wall, those who weren't in that fray. I want to talk about those that were waiting for their friends, children, parents, siblings and lovers to come home. Specifically, I would like us to turn our attention to Ryula, Sarazar, and Loria, who were left out of the fight.

Over time, Ryula and Sarazar had become good friends, though Loria never approached them informally. But now the castle was almost completely empty and her stomach was tight with fear, she wanted some company. She was shy at first to knock on Sarazar's door, but felt like she couldn't be left alone at this moment. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." She was quick to excuse herself. "I just didn't want to be by myself right now."

The psychic nodded. "I know how you feel," Sarazar agreed, pushing the bedroom door to allow the young woman to enter.

Loria straightened up when she saw Lady Ryula in the room. She wasn't sure if she had ever spoken to the queen before. Loria curtsied clumsily. "M'lady," she muttered.

"No need, but thank you," Ryula said, trying to put the bard at ease. It wasn't working well. "We were just having some snacks."

Loria sat herself down on Sarazar's bed, next to the seer. She wanted to keep her distance from Lady Ryula as much as she could, but without making her discomfort too apparent. Sarazar offered her a plate of tiny cakes which was being passed around. Loria took one, if for no other reason than to do something with her hands. "Thank you."

"Actually, Lady Ryula made them. Sonas taught her the recipe," Sarazar told her.

"He gave this to you?" Just the idea surprised Loria so much she briefly forgot about being polite. It was hard to imagine anyone as friends with a queen, least of all herself.

"Oh, yes. Not many people would guess at this, but he is most a most wonderful cook. In fact, I'm hoping to host a victory banquet and feature him as the chef," Ryula said with a thin smile. It would be something to look forward to, but it would only be a dream until actual victory was assured throughout Draqueen.

Loria pulled her knees up to her chest, feet on the bedspread. "I can't believe I'm worried so much about him right now."

Sarazar shook her head. "Sonas may be lacking technique, but he always fights with his heart. Knowing that you're in here will make him fight that much harder."

"I'm not in love with him." Loria frowned. How much gossip was spread around the Knights' inner circle?

"So, you did not accept then?" Ryula asked.

Loria flushed just to be talking to the queen, not to mention she was discussing her personal life. How much did these people say to each other about her? "How did you know about that?"

"Sarazar, the Knights and I are all very good friends. We have been for a long time."

Now Loria felt even further away from them. "Outclassed," she muttered to herself, thinking that only she could hear.

"Pardon?" Sarazar asked.

"It's nothing. I'm—I'm just wondering what I'm doing here," Loria told them. She hated how fragile her voice sounded in that moment. She didn't want to sound weak, especially not when talking to royalty. "I'm not quite sure."

"Well, right now you're keeping us company while we talk about men," Sarazar offered.

Loria set her feet back on the ground, very much wanting to leave. "I shouldn't be here."

"Loria, please don't leave. You want to be here, and we're welcoming you," Ryula said quickly. "Please. I know that you might be feeling overwhelmed right now, but if you'll—"

"No!" The bard got to her feet. "No, I can't be here. Look at you two. You're beautiful, you're a queen! You're a fortune teller! I sing to eat , and I'm just…" She put her arms down at her sides, letting her head hang. "Ordinary me." She looked up at these two women, so high above her. She must have just been a joke to them. She felt like one right now. "I'm not like you. There's really no reason that you two should be nice to me. There's no way Sonas could actually love me."

"Maybe he does because you're different." There was a small smile on Sarazar's lips. "Don't sell yourself short, love. There's every reason in the world that Sonas should love you."

"And every reason that we could be your friends," Ryula added.

Loria let out a sigh. In her life, she had known some less than savory types that she should have known better than to trust. She had always been on guard, but maybe it was time to turn things around. Maybe it was time for her to change her life. She had never thought that she could be the friend of a queen or live in a castle. She was living in a fairy tale, but couldn't quite find her part in it. "I should give you a chance. Just…just don't blame me for not really being—" she took a bite of her cake. "Lady Ryula?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"These are absolutely delicious." That simple sentence would begin a life-long, if unorthodox friendship between the three women. They spent the battle together, talking and being very grateful that they were not alone.

"I think I should say, Lady Ryula, I really admire have to admire that Lord Ryuce went to fight with everyone else. Not every leader would risk their life like that. Not when they could have other people do it for them," Loria spoke. By now the plate of cakes was empty and she was left licking crumbs off her fingers.

"So much of Ryuce's life is all about his people. I'm surprised that he's been able to give us so much time." As Ryula said this, she put her arm across her belly, beginning to look swollen.

"Yes, I heard. You must be very happy."

Ryula beamed. "While I do worry, yes, I am very glad," Ryula said. "We were discussing names yesterday. I think I like Elodie best."

Sarazar hid a chuckle behind her hand, making sure that only she and Loria heard. "Yes," she agreed. "Elodie is a beautiful name for a girl. Are you hoping for a daughter?"

"I want a girl, Ryuce wants a boy. Either way, one of us will be happy. And whichever, I'm sure that she—or he—will just bring more joy in our lives."

Loria tried not to groan. She never wanted to be pregnant if it made you become this sappy. Looking to her side, she could see that Sarazar felt much the same way. Both reached for a topic change before Lady Ryula had another opportunity to gush any more sentiment. "So, Sarazar," Loria said fast. "How did you and Kene, you know, get together?"

The fortune teller's face brightened. "Well, it was after he returned from attacking the demon army for the first time. He…"

After awhile, all the mushy stories were enough to make Loria gag. It made her glad that she had rejected Sonas, if this was what falling in love would make her act like. "Loria?" Ryula asked. "You've been quiet."

She threaded her fingers together. "Yes, well." She took a moment to gather all her words. "I mean no offense by this to either of you, but I don't want my life to be defined by a man, and I don't want to be the girl in the ivory tower waiting to be saved."

"But we're not," Sarazar interjected. "All of us have done our part. I simply thought that it would be better for me to stay here with Lady Ryula though I can use a sword. No one wants to be alone right now."

"And I do more than sit and wait, too. It might not sound like much to you, but I try to help Ryuce with everything I can. Also, don't forget that I found the Water Dragon and its Knight."

Loria sighed, defeated. There was no argument back to either of them. Once again, she wondered why she had come here. What did these two women, who would always be greater than her and have things she could never hope to achieve: fame, status, want to do with her? "So I came to Draqueen to hide. Maybe I am the girl in the tower, but I never wanted to be. I haven't done anything exceptional, just play my lute. I can't lead a country, I can't know what's going to happen in the future. All I know how to stack a deck of cards and get a rise from the crowd."

"I think you are helping, but in a different way," Ryula told her. "You're able to lift everyone's spirits in simple ways with your gifts."

"Which is something Lord Ryuce cannot do," Sarazar couldn't help but add.

Loria let out a nervous giggle. She felt guilty for saying this, but did anyway. "He really is a terrible public speaker, and I hope your child does not inherit his way with words!"

And then all three burst into laughter.

* * *

Two soldiers burst through the main doors of the Dragon Castle, carrying a third between them. It would have been difficult not to notice the clatter rising from the entrance chamber. The three women rushed out, only hoping that it was their side. It was, though their relief was short-lived when they saw it was Sonas and an unfamiliar soldier carrying an unconscious king. "Ryuce!"

"My lord!"

"He's injured—we need help!"

"Set him down," Loria commanded. She turned to Sarazar and Lady Ryula. "You two: bandages and a sanitized needle. Ether—no, I don't think we'll need it." She could see the crimson stain of blood leaking through the fabric of my lord's shirt. She turned her attention to the two that had brought him in. "Help me get his armor off. It might be restricting his breath." They did so, and Loria cast the sheet of metal aside. Whatever weapon had done this had worked magnificently, having pierced through his breastplate and digging into his torso.

Loria striped him out of his shirt, not even taking the time to be embarrassed as she did so. She tore it into rags and covered his wound, applying pressure. She hated the feel of hot blood underneath her fingers, waiting for it to subside.

"Bandages," Ryula came running back with an armful of white cloths. "Sarazar will be here in a moment with a clean needle and thread."

"Good. I think the bleeding's almost stopped." Loria pressed down harder. She might have been concerned about hurting Ryuce if he was conscious. "Let's hope that Sarazar gets back soon."

"I am here," Sarazar said, holding out a needle for her.

"This might be messy. Don't watch if you don't want to," Loria instructed, readying herself. No matter how many times she had to do this, it never got any easier for her. The needle went in, the needle went out, and Loria's steady hand and complete concentration probably saved Lord Ryuce's life that day. The sutures weren't perfect, but they would hold until he would be able to see a proper doctor. Loria let Ryula apply the bandages while she took the chance to stand back.

"Loria, that was fairly amazing," Sonas said.

She jumped. She had forgotten that he was there. "Sonas, don't try to sweeten me up right now." She wiped her stained red hands on her skirt.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to pay you a compliment." He rolled up his left sleeve, showing her his bare arm. "And maybe ask you for a little help."

"You're hurt too?" She frowned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Yes, but Lord Ryuce should be the first priority. His life was in danger."

Loria grabbed an extra bandage and wrapped it around Sonas's wound, thankfully smaller and much less life-threatening that Ryuce's. "How is the battle?"

"We're doing well. I think it will be over soon, or at least I hope. The lord could not wait for help, and both Honoo and I were not well. I thought it would be best if we retreated for now."

"Done," Ryula announced.

Loria nodded. "All right. Let's get him to a bed." She started walking toward them when Sonas stopped her.

"Wait. I have a few things to say to you."

Loria stopped and looked back at him, her arms crossed. "This better be good."

"First of all, I don't see myself as a coward for retreating, and I don't care if you do. I have always believed that sometimes courage is being able to acknowledge a weakness, and that it's nothing but stupidity to act as though you don't have one." Loria by this time had turned around fully and was face to face with the Fire Knight as he continued, "And second, I was glad that I was able to retreat when I did because I saw a part of you that I never knew was there. You can take control and keep your head in a bad situation, and Lord Ryuce may very well have to thank you for his life."

"I've been in bad spots before where I've had to play the surgeon," Loria replied, now refusing to look at him.

Sonas threw his head up to the ceiling as if calling out to Heaven for help. "How am I ever going to win you over if you keep deflecting every compliment I give you?"

"Well." Loria cocked one eyebrow. "Empty flattery has never done it for me."

"Good," he told her with the hint of a smirk. "Because none of it was empty."

* * *

It is difficult to describe the feelings that come rushing in after a victory. Jubilant, for the most part. There were still those that had been killed, and while people wanted to celebrate, others had to search for the bodies of their loved ones. Soldiers often accompanied families, telling them things like, "He was my friend, he saved my life."

Ryuce was recovering well enough, but no one wished to dwell on how close they might have come to losing him. Being around so much death and even being on the brink of it himself, however, wounded his spirit. "Many good men were slain that day," he whispered to Ryula. If he closed his eyes, he could still see their faces. "I want to honor them somehow. These are names that should always be remembered."

Ryuce set one courtyard aside as a cemetery. Anyone who was killed during a battle to defend Draqueen was given the privilege to be buried there, or have their ashes placed there. It was also planned that it would be the final resting place of the Dragon Tribe, and though the first generation is gone now, few of their bodies are actually there. But that's something we'll get into later.

Ryuce was present at the funerals, though rarely speaking except expressing his sincere condolences. Mourning and honoring the dead would have to come before a victory celebration. While Draqueen was dancing and crying at the same time, and although Ryuce was rather busy, there was one person he had yet to thank. It took weeks of research and experiments with magic to create this gift, though the ultimate question would be if she accepted it.

Now, do we want to do this in the right order, or talk about this more? No, we'll stay with this. Just keep in mind that this actually occurred after the celebration, as Ryula was rather quick with throwing parties together.

Ryuce called Loria into his chambers after her gift had been completed. She was nervous to be around him, much like she had been when she was around Ryula, but Ryuce did his best to put her at ease. "Loria, I have yet to properly thank you for all you have done," he started.

"My lord," she objected at once, "There's very little that I have done."

"No. You have been a friend to us, you helped recruit the Dragon Fighters, and you saved my life. There is a gift that we would like to offer you."

She was eager, of course. A gift from a king! How many low-class citizens like her could say that they had ever received anything personally from Lord Ryuce? But there was still her pride to consider, and the sense of dignity that she had to keep. "I am honored, my lord, but I surely could not—"

"There is no need to distance yourself from us," Ryuce interrupted her. "We want you to become a member of the Dragon Tribe. The Knights, Sarazar, and I have all worked on making this gift for you." He opened a small box. In it rested a brown sphere, the size of a pebble. It certainly didn't look like much, especially when you had been expected gold and jewels. "We would like to have you stay with us for as long as you can. This pill will extend your life by twenty years."

She didn't move for a second. She stared at the box, then reached her hand out to touch it. She drew it back quickly. There was another tense, motionless pause. "WHAT?!"

It probably could have gone over better.

* * *

As I have mentioned, Lady Ryula was extraordinary with throwing parties and organizing events. She planned the victory celebration as a sort of ball, albeit a ball open to the common people. There would be food, music, and dresses that made breathing difficult. What more could one want? None of the Knights except perhaps Ellis was comfortable in such fancy attire. Even Lera had taken to wearing men's trousers and was now having a great deal of trouble trying to walk in her shimmery gown. "This doesn't bother you?" She asked Sarazar at the party.

Sarazar had a collection of dresses, though none so grand or tight-fitting as the one she was wearing now. "I was a fortune teller in a noble's house once, and his rich daughters would give me their hand-me-downs. I am quite used to this finery."

Lera tugged at her corset as she walked away, hoping for someone to sympathize with her plight. As usual, she went to Kene. "It's pretty awful, isn't it?"

"It could be much worse," Kene said, although he sounded a little unsure as to how the party could get any more uncomfortable for either of them. "Look over there, for example." He jerked his head to motion her to look at Ellis across the room, surrounded by girls, most not much older than Lera.

"Ugh. Husband hunters." She grimaced.

"Don't mock. That might be you soon."

Lera glared at him, more than a little offended. "I'll never be like _those_ girls. And why is it always the women who are told to get married while the pressure never falls to men? And even if there was someone, I wouldn't leave the Castle. Not for marriage."

Kene stared at her, more than a little startled to her response. "Lera, you don't really mean that."

"I do, Kene. I want to be at Lord Ryuce's side more than anything. Hayate and I aren't going anywhere if it means leaving him." Her eyes blazed. Kene knew better than to argue with her, and he also knew that she meant every word.

A short silence passed between them before Kene said with a small chuckle, "Someone should save him." He was, of course, referring to Ellis and the gaggle of girls swarming around him.

Lera didn't look to happy at the suggestion, but had to relent in the end. "Fine."

* * *

"Sir Ellis, my father was telling me how you—"

"Sir Ellis, my name is—"

"Sir Ellis, what's your favorite—"

Lera pushed her way through the gibbering hoard. The Water Knight looked genuinely relieved to see her, trusting that she was not here with the same prospects as the other ladies. "How about a dance?" She asked, offering her hand out to him.

The girls around them both quieted, waiting for his answer. Ellis put his palm in hers. "It would be my privilege, Lera."

The walked to the dance floor listening to the gossip whispering at their backs. "Who was that? The woman Dragon Knight, and Sir Ellis, are they—How dare she just ask him! Oh, I've been waiting for a dance with Sir Ellis since I first saw him!"

"Thank you," he said under his breath to her as she led him away. "One of them kept wanting to know what my favorite type of cheese was!"

Lera groaned. "Yes, it must be hard for you to be so handsome. You'll notice that I wasn't swallowed up by men when I entered."

They reached the dance floor. A few awkward seconds passed before the duo figured out where to place their hands on each other. Lera was letting Ellis lead, her hand on his shoulder, his on her hip. After all, she didn't know the steps, and he seemed to have some experience at courtly life. He turned them so his back was to the crowd of onlookers. "Lera, you look beautiful tonight and the only reason that you have not been swarmed by every one of my sex is because they are all intimidated by you."

"Good." While many women would have dreaded hearing those words, Lera was quite pleased at the idea.

"Of course, they all set their sights on the most unattainable target." He twirled her so she faced the opposite direction so she could see Ryuce and Ryula, the queen sitting with a calm smile on her face. Ellis had his hands lightly crossed over Lera's stomach and they swayed while he spoke. "Her beauty, her warmth, her status. They all want it, but it is reserved for only one man."

"Do you ever think about finding someone?" She hadn't planned to say it, but it popped out of her mouth before she knew what she was doing.

"There are times when I find myself lonely, but I have many other things to be happy for." He spun her back around, Lera missing a step and accidentally bumping into his chest.

"Maybe you could find someone. Not in that lot, of course." She gestured to another girl flirting with a soldier with a jerk of her head.

"There is someone."

Again she missed a step, but not out of her own clumsiness. She was alarmed by the news. "You never mentioned anything like that before!"

"Of course not. There's nothing that I can do about it." She could feel a strange heaviness settle in him. It was in his voice growing softer, his eyes becoming dull.

"It's best not to wallow in love," Lera advised, though they both knew that she had no actual experience with real romance. She had never felt enamored as all her fellow Knights felt.

"It is one-sided. There is no chance." The song slowed and ended. Lera meant to step away from Ellis, but his hands did not leave her. "Wait," he said before she tried to move away. "One more song?"

She fought against a smile. "Very well."

* * *

Across the room, their prospects of marrying the Dragon Knight of Water having vanished, the young women scoured the ball room seeking any eligible bachelors. If they couldn't have the most attractive of Lord Ryuce's men, then there were others to try.

Kene saw them coming and quickly found Sarazar, chatting with someone he didn't recognize. "Sara, I might need a little bit of help."

She turned around, finding his predicament more than a little amusing. "This is Kene, the Dragon Knight of Earth," she introduced him to her friend. "Who slew a thousand demons but is terrified of speaking to a woman?"

"A mob of them," he put in.

"Something giggling this way comes," she added ominously. "Mayhaps we should seek sanctuary on the dance floor, Sir Knight?" She suggested playfully. "It is the one spot I could be sure to protect you." She glanced over at the almost-empty dance floor, with a few couples and Ellis and Lera. "And join our comrades in arms, I see."

"Or matchless comrades in arms, I might add." He raised his eyebrows.

"Though rudeness must be taken into account as well, Sir Knight. Should any couple, matched or no, be allowed to take the floor before Lord and Lady?" She was very much enjoying this small game of pretending to be a regal lady.

"I'm sure they will be granted clemency in the throes of celebration." Kene was happy to play along with her, if only for a little while. "Now, Sara, can we stop this and have a dance?"

She smiled. She enjoyed teasing him, but she was happy to have him lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Loria had excused herself from the ballroom, leaning against a wall just outside the room and enjoying the spicy taste of her pepper wine. She resisted the urge to hit her forehead with her palm when she saw Sonas approaching her. What did he still want with her? Why hadn't he given up on her yet? Suddenly, the flavor if the drink didn't seem so strong, now that she had something else to focus herself on. "Yes?"

"You're alone," he noted.

"Your powers of observation are impressive, Sonas."

"Your talents with sarcasm are quite biting, Loria," he retorted.

She allowed him a wry smile at the quip. "Thank you. I've been practicing."

"I don't think you need it." He set his back against the wall next to her. "Mind if I help you hold up the wall?"

"As long as you don't ask me to dance." She couldn't help it; she felt something endearing about Sonas. At first it might have been his shyness, but now it could have easily changed into his determination. At any rate, she liked when they were alone together, having a mostly comfortable conversation. It was almost like they were friends.

"I had considered it, but it seemed to cliché for you. Not to mention that I hate being rejected."

She had to ponder that statement for a moment. "Then why do you keep coming back?"

He let out a few short laughs. "Mostly because I'm a fool."

"You're not—"

"When it comes to you, I most certainly am. Or should I have just let you continue on, because it might be the nicest thing that you will ever say to me?"

"It might be." She gave him another twisted smile, a smile that the Fire Knight only hoped he would become familiar with. Music hummed from the next room. They listened for a second before Loria suggested, "We should probably go back."

"You mean that you want to be left alone." Despite Sonas's normal introversion, he could normally read signals given off very well. Loria shook her head, trying to explain things correctly. It was one of the few times that she was at a loss for words, at least when I knew her. "No, you just want me to leave you alone," Sonas finally guessed.

"Ahm…" Yes and no, all at once. "I'll walk with you back to the ballroom," she offered.

"And I'll leave you for the rest of the night. But don't think that means I've given up on you, Loria."

As she wandered back through the ballroom, navigating through clumps of people and watching the by now much more crowded dance floor, she tried to hold back a smile. It was difficult.

* * *

The celebration was cut short by an unexpected guest, bursting through the front gates with two entourages. The escorts were surely meant to intimidate more than guard the man between them. He came in riding on a lizard-like creature, roughly the size of a horse. The top of its bald head was decorated with long feathers, and the man riding on it was wearing shining gold armor. The overall effect was obviously to impress, but it failed and simply looked gaudy, even in the Dragon Castle amongst the ball gowns. "Where is Ryuce?" He called out, making even more heads turn. "Where is the Dragon Emperor?"

All motion ceased. Who was this man, and what did he want with them? The Knights turned to face him, perhaps a little too prideful. "We are his Knights," Kene called back from across the room, his voice as solid as the ground he walked upon. "Any harm you wish to do to him, you must do to us first. Any harm you do to us, you only do to yourself." He was glad the Dragons were out of their swords. It would be difficult to scare anyone with such huge creatures on their side.

The stranger's eyebrows met in a point. "Don't tempt me."

"Kene, stand down." Ryuce rose from his seat. He had been present the whole time, but had not participated much due to his still-healing wound.

"My lord." Kene bowed as Ryuce walked by, cueing others to do the same. The stranger was still as stone, back straight and standing tall, daring to disrespect Lord Ryuce.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" Ryuce demanded.

"I am a diplomat for the country of Hermosa. I have been sent to speak with the leader of Draqueen, though all I see here is a soldier boy pretending to be a king."

"I fight beside my men," Ryuce shot back without even flinching. "Only cowards who think that their own skin is more important than their people do not."

"Hermosa wishes that arrangements be made with Draqueen," the diplomat decided to cut right to the chase.

"My Knights will accompany me into negotiations and I will speak with you now."

"Only if I may have my escort as well."

"Very well." Ryuce didn't want to turn his back on this person, especially after such vicious insults, but he made forced himself to. He had to show that he was the one in power here, and that he had no fear of him. The Knights followed him out of the ballroom, their heads held high.

I am still not sure what Hermosa's intentions were with sending Gerik—yes, that was his name—first to speak with Lord Ryuce if anyone else in the country knew his character. I like to think that they were testing Ryuce somehow, to see if he was a strong enough leader for them to join with him. If they were, he passed the test exceedingly well.


	5. Brighter than Sunshine

Title of this chapter totally ripped off from the song. Other notes:  
Ugh, the first part with Gerik was much better in my first draft. Unfortunately, I think it was eaten.  
Yes, I have watched "Airplane!" recently. How could you tell?  
Also, it's finally time to hit the /fluff button.

* * *

"Like a shooting star, he shines"  
-Vanessa Carlton, "Ordinary Day"

The Knights paused only to get their swords. If this messenger from Hermosa wished to scare Ryuce into giving him whatever he wanted, they aimed to show him that this was not the case. Even a small new kingdom could show that they were a force to be reckoned with. It was something that the Knights and Fighters had done just not too long ago. Namely, driving back an entire demon army.

They led Gerik and his escort to a room that was almost never used, with just a spare table, which may have been the reason Ryuce chose that room. That or dumb luck, I could never tell. "What are you here for?" He asked them without so much an introduction.

"We heard of your victory against the demon army. Hermosa wishes to make ties with you."

"Ties?" Ryuce repeated as though he were intrigued by this idea. "What sort?"

"Hermosa gains military support from Draqueen, and Draqueen is permitted to extend its arm to Hermosa."

"Extend its arm?" Kene muttered under his breath. What did that even mean?

"Your offer might have been tempting. I have been wondering if it was time to expand my kingdom." Ryuce's words alarmed the Knights. He hadn't said anything about this to them. What was he doing, telling this stranger things that he had not told anyone else? "You. You have come into my home without permission, interrupted my wife's party and insulted me in front of my citizens. There is no way that we will make any ties with you." Without missing a beat, he continued. "My Knights will show you out. Do not even think of returning until you have learned the way to talk to a king."

* * *

The Dragon Knights returned to Lord Ryuce as soon as they could. He was sweating, leaning against the wall for support. He looked up at the Knights with weary eyes. "They're gone?" They nodded. Ryuce let out one long breath. "How do you think I did?"

"They made me so angry," Lera said, balling a fist. "I don't think you could have been too hard on them."

"You just have to consider what those men are going to say about us," Sonas added. "What reputation do you want them to give us?"

"I want to let them all know that if you should try to test me, you will fail. No one will attempt to offend me or my kingdom again."

* * *

Of course, any word that might have favored Lord Ryuce was not spread around from the mouth of Gerik, though he did get a reputation as running a hard deal. It left some nations intimidated, and others feeling that it was a challenge to overcome.

If you want more of the gritty details of negotiations, you can flip through the record books yourself, and I've stopped counting the number of times I've told you that. What was got and what was given never was as interesting as watching nations break with Draqueen. It lead to some very interesting results. Like what? Not much, just a few life changing moments for Lord Lykouleon and possibly some history-altering moments for the rest of the world. But right now the Dragon Lord in just a bun in the oven, and I'm not going to spoil the ending for you.

Right. You already know the ending. You just don't know what happened before that. No questions, I'm the one telling the story.

And while all this diplomacy is going on, the last thing we would like to do is ignore all the other inhabitants of the Castle. Sonas still chasing wildly after Loria, Ryula moving along in her pregnancy, and through all this, there was peace and a life to be lived. There were usually a few weeks between one diplomat and another, except on the occasions when they came in droves, putting more stress on everyone with a thirty-foot radius of anyone of importance. Living in the Dragon Castle, it was a fair guess that most everyone was important in some way.

"I hope he doesn't come again," Lera said to Ellis as they walked to the kitchens. The gossip was still focused on Gerik and his astounding rudeness. "I think Lord Ryuce was fair in dealing with him."

"Not if Lord Ryuce wants Hermosa coming back," Ellis replied. "We are a small nation still, and if we wish to expand, it's not just the other countries that will have to be polite."

"Still, my lord did a good job keeping face, and you know what he can be like under pressure. He matched Gerik's intimidation. Or at least tried to. I didn't think that he would frighten me so badly."

"You? Frightened by a simple messenger?" Ellis couldn't help to chuckle.

"Isn't something new always a little bit scary?"

Ellis didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked at Lera out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. I suppose it is."

"That was a strange silence, Ellis."

"My mind has been rather preoccupied lately." He offered her a thin smile by way of apology. "There have been many changes since we all first met. Could you ever imagine a life like this before you become a part of the Dragon Tribe?"

"I was twelve when Kene found me. Anything is possible when you're that young."

Once again, Ellis was reminded of the girl's age. Lera was still very young, now just a few months shy of seventeen. She may as well have been an infant in the ageless eyes of the Dragon Tribe. But at times, she spoke with wisdom and reflection beyond her years. That trait was probably why Ellis had begun to enjoy all the time he spent around Lera. Though young, she had a sharp mind and a bold glint in her eyes.

* * *

They were going to the kitchens in an attempt to relax before their next meeting with yet more diplomats, each one wanting a little bit more. Even though it meant Draqueen was growing and Lord Ryuce's reign expanding, it still put an incredible amount of pressure on the Knights, not to mention the Lord, Lady, and anyone else in Ryuce's inner circle. Relaxation wasn't easy, but Sonas (at Lady Ryula's request—of course he couldn't refuse anything to the queen) was offering baking lessons. If nothing else, it was something to do, to spend time with friends without worrying too much about anything else. Lera had wanted to try it, and Ellis was happy to go along with her. Sonas and Lady Ryula were already in the kitchen, gathering ingredients and waiting for the remaining two Knights.

Sonas was still on edge. Cooking was something that had always put him at ease, no matter how intense things got in the palace. Not this time. There was one extra chair, empty and waiting for someone special to sit in it. "Have you spoken to Loria?" He asked Ellis and Lera as they entered.

"Nice salutations." Ellis smirked.

"I thought that was your job," Lera said.

Sonas's eyes flicked back to the empty chair. "Of course not," he sighed to himself, as though he had done something wrong. "I was simply worried. I haven't seen her much after the ball."

No one wanted to tell Sonas what they all saw: that Loria obviously didn't want him. He was intelligent enough to figure it out himself, foolish hopes made him blind to the glaring truth. Or was it the truth at all? People change. Others force them to do so. Look at Kene, and how Sarazar healed his broken heart. Look at what Ellis almost chose because of Lera—but I'm getting ahead of myself again.

"Maybe you should give up," Kene said, shaking his head.

"You say that so easily while you and Sarazar are happy together." The Fire Knight slammed a fist into the dough he had been kneading. He gave it another hard pound before he shook his arms out. "It's hard to move on from someone that's never given you a chance."

"Sonas, please. I am absolutely fine on my own." Lera was getting a little tired of romance, or at least all the pining that it entailed. "It must be a sad day when men are more concerned about love than women."

"She does have a point," Ellis agreed. "So, what are we making today?"

* * *

Lera rested her head back against the kitchen wall, inhaling the scent of sugar over the hot baking stones. "Doesn't that smell delicious?" She opened her eyes, just a slit. "But wake me up when it's edible."

"You could say that it is now," Sonas said, peering into the ovens. "Just not exactly tasty yet."

"I should be going," Ryula said, rising from her seat. "Ryuce asked me earlier today to help him out with a few things."

Everyone murmured their goodbyes and good days to the Dragon Queen as she left. Ellis watched her leave, the hem of her purple skirt dragging on the floor that needed to be swept. "Good day, Lady Ryula," he muttered a second after everyone else.

* * *

"Am I too late?" The door creaked open, revealing Loria behind it. Sonas almost dropped the tray of sweets he was pulling out of the oven. "Oh -- of course not." He said with them quickly. "Careful. They' re still hot."

Lera caught Ellis's attention and rolled her eyes. He threw his usual sly smile back at her. Love, huh. Who needs it?

"Sonas, may I speak to you?" She jerked her head in the direction of the door.

"Yes, of course." He wiped his hands on his trousers, more out of a burst of nervousness than any real need to get them clean. They stepped into the corridor and Loria led him a few feet away from the door to ensure their conversation was not overheard. "Lord Ryuce spoke with me. He offered me a gift, which I assume you know something about."

He nodded. "I hope you accepted it."

She stopped and turned to him, tired of the Knight always walking behind her. "Sonas, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" He asked, even though he didn't really care to hear any more details. "Loria, don't tell me that you're going too far away." When should set her mind to a choice, she would stay with that decision come hell or high water. Sonas that would do him no good to try to convince her to stay, especially with him, but he could prevent her from going too far away... "Why do you want to leave?"

"I came here because I didn't want to end up some demon's lunch. Now that there's not much of a possibility of that happening, I've been wondering why I'm here. I'm not like you, any of you."

"Loria," Sonas started all the while knowing it was futile. "We accept you as one of us. That's why Lord Ryuce offered you that gift."

"I'm not talented or noble or immortal." Her lips quivered, just for a second, at the last word. "And your magic pill can't change who I am. And more than that, I don't want it to. I've worked hard to become a person that I like and I can't just let that go."

"I love you just as you are." Sonas hadn't been planning to say it, but it sounded so true. It felt like the only thing that was right to say. "I don't care if you take the pill or not. I don't care why you came here. I care because you are the most wonderful person I've met in my life and I don't want to let you go just yet."

Normally Loria would have made a comment, probably something along the lines of Sonas's spine finally starting to grow (along with some other things) but she held back. She was silent, and the only thought running through her head was how much she just wanted to hear someone say those things again.

"What will it take to get you to stay, Loria?" The strength of his voice had gone there, and what remained were sad eyes and small frown. That and the potential for begging, which the bard certainly didn't want to encourage.

At least she had found her tongue again. "I won't leave Draqueen," she responded almost immediately. "And you can come and visit if you want. Whenever you like." She took a step closer to him with a smile, unlike any of the others she had given him. He had seen kindness and pity on her curved lips, but this time with something new: flirting to say the least, and a definite desire to see Sonas again.

"I would enjoy that," he told her. Somehow, he knew that they would grow closer than ever what they were further apart. He was right, which you'll see soon enough.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, desserts for cooling and each was keeping their own thoughts as to what Loria and Sonas for truck trying to say to each other. They are took a suite off the tray. "Probably rejecting him again."

"Rejection doesn't take this long." Ellis said, also taking a treat and burning his tongue out.

"Neither does acceptance." Kene smiled to himself vaguely wondering what Sarazar was doinwikg now. She had never been a fan of baking.

"We can always do the rudest thing possible and go and see for ourselves." Lera winked. Kene groaned, wondering what happened to the sweet little girl he had known. "Anyway." She got up from her seat. "I believe that it's time for me to go. I was going to try to sort out a few things before tomorrow. If I were Lord Ryuce, I'd have some secretaries to do the paperwork, not the Knights." She looked over at Ellis. "You wouldn't want to come with me, would you? I know you're a bit behind too."

"Might as well. There's not much else that needs to be done." Ellis too stood up to follow her out of the door.

The first thing they looked around was for Sonas and Loria, but of course they were nowhere to be seen. Lera let out a disappointed sigh. "I guess we'll never know what happened to them."

"Is that the only reason you came out here?" Ellis asked, amused.

"Of course. Wasn't why you left too?"

"I left because you asked me to. Also, too much sugar in those."

Lera grimaced. The taste of the sweets was still thick in her mouth. "You thought so too?"

He nodded. "And since we both know that having work to do was complete lie, how shall we spend the rest of our day?"

* * *

"I still wish that it would snow," Lera said, walking around the gardens, muddy from the rain yesterday. "It's nice to see the sun, of course, but a change from warm and hot might be refreshing."

"I never really cared for snow," Ellis said. "I heard someone saying that bad things happened when it snows. I was young then, but it was something that I always remembered."

"I died during a blizzard once," Lera said, wanting to agree with him but not realizing how bizarre her statement would sound to mundane tears. "That was when Hayate found me, brought me back." It was not a grim memory to recall, nor was an overly joyful one. It was just another piece of Lera's life. "Tell me, how did you come by Kahaku?"

"My ship docked in that harbor. That was where I met Lady Ryula. Just Ryula then. Right away she showed me Kahaku, and once the Dragon was unsealed, she told me about Lord Ryuce. I couldn't get her to stop talking about him." He let out a small, wistful chuckle. "She and I left the village shortly after, to return once every year, in hopes of finding Lord Ryuce and the other Knights. Those were wonderful times." He smiled and turned himself to the sunlight warming his face in its rays.

"Do you miss Arinas?" Lera asked him.

"Every day. But at the same time, there's no place I'd rather be than serving Lord Ryuce and being with the rest of you."

"You better not just be saying that," Lera warned.

He turned around to meet her in the eye. "There are some things I would never lie about. Believe me when I say that, as much as I miss Arinas, there's no other place were playing I would rather be than here, right now, with you."

Lera chewed on the inside of her cheek so as not to reveal a smile. "I think I could say the same thing right now too."

* * *

The next few days were filled with meetings, diplomacy, packing and moving up from Loria. There was no swaying her now that she had made up her mind. "Come back anytime you wish, Loria," Ryula said her goodbyes to the bard. Loria promised she would, but would never walk through the gates of the palace again. She moved into a small house in the will of the city, where every so often Sonas could be seen, entering and leaving.

I mustn't forget, either, about the next speaker from Hermosa, thankfully not Gerik. He, like his predecessor had quite a presence, and it would be difficult not to notice him, even in a crowded area. However, he almost nothing in common with Gerik aside from the attention he could easily command. He understood that Ryuce was a king, someone who demanded respect just as he demanded notice. "I'd first like to apologize for Gerik. You should know that he has been removed from any sort of relations within governments."

"That is good to hear," Ryuce said hoping he did not sound malicious. "Am I correct in assuming that you have come to create ties with Draqueen?"

Having offended the Dragon kingdom so badly before, it might have been easy to bully this new diplomat into giving almost anything. Maybe a greedier might would have realized that. I daresay Ryuce already had the taste of power in his mouth and that he enjoyed it – who wouldn't? But he wasn't going to let it take over him. He wouldn't lose himself to his desire. Benefits were exchanged, deals were made, and you may find it interesting that the Dranas we have now are all descendents from the original ten that were given to Lord Ryuce.

Think about this for a moment. Lord Ryuce became Emperor -- a king of kings -- in just a few months, without once having to raise a sword against the ones who became part of his empire.

* * *

And as I've said before, there was plenty more going on than politics. Events that would change the course of the world, which tends to happen with people who have great power.

Lykouleon was born on a sunny afternoon, and quickly began doing what babies do best. That is, look cute, drool, cry, and not know that the world has larger plans for them. Lykouleon was a healthy baby boy, sleeping in his mother's arms when Ryuce first saw him. Ryula looked exhausted but elated. "Come over here," she told her husband, "and see your son."

Ryuce sat in bed next to her. She handed the baby to him. They exchanged the same looks. There was joy and instant love felt as soon as they looked at their son, but also fear. Could they really take care of this tiny person? When they looked at Lykouleon, they saw endless possibilities. What kind of life could he lead? How were his parents supposed to take care of him, give him all he needed?

"Ryula," Ryuce said with a small laugh. "I'm terrified."

She raised her arm above her head to press her palm against Ryuce's cheek. "Then you know exactly how I feel right now."

"He has Mama's hair."

"And Papa's eyes. Not even blue. Perfect green, just like yours."

You see. The Dragon Lord was created in much the same way as most of us: by two loving parents, excited, gleeful, but scared to death and wanting to do the best for their child. "You think we can?" Ryuce asked.

"We'll do our best," Ryula told him.

* * *

Why this next event took more than a few days to occur is something I'll never be able to tell you, but it took much longer than it should have. The young Lykouleon was just over a month old when he became the youngest Dragon Knight that the world has ever known.

It wasn't quite spring yet, but a sunny day that was enough when Ryula decided to take Lykouleon outside for the first time. The palace gardens would be returning to life soon, but for now the ground was yellow-brown and trees stood naked without their leaves. But the sky was blue and the sunshine was warm, and that was what mattered. "Beautiful day, Lukie," the Dragon Queen said to the child in her arms. "Some nice fresh air to help you on your way."

Somehow, the sunlight seemed too bright. Ryula squinted and turned so the sun was at her back. Facing another direction made it even worse. For an instant she was afraid that she would go blind if the white light hit her eyes. She snapped them shut, but even her closed could not keep the brightness out completely. She tried to find her way back to the palace, groping with one arm out in front of her. Her toes suddenly caught on a rock, and before she could right herself her arm had unlocked, she could feel herself falling and the baby slipping away from her—

A great rush of wind and—

Ryula opened her eyes, not even taking a moment to worry about mud staining or dress or wiping it away from her arms. Not even worrying about the light or noticing that she could see again. Only her son, little Lykouleon. He was just a few steps away from her, thankfully unhurt. Not even crying, but actually laughing.

A beautiful glowing creature that she had never seen before was licking her son's face with its pink tongue. It stopped and looked up at Ryula. It flew up to her face on shimmering wings, letting her get a good look at it. She stared at its glassy eyes, the horn on its head. "_Riiii_," it hummed.

"Light Dragon?" She asked.

It hummed and flew back to Lykouleon, who shook his baby fists in joy as the Dragon returned. He had been selected for this task since Light existed. He had no choice then, but instead made decisions that would shape the world.

Naturally, the first thing Ryula wanted to do was find her husband and tell him everything that happened. She walked quickly, content baby Lykouleon in her arms, his tiny hands on the Dragon's shining, feathery scales. It was brighter than a candlestick, even on a day full of sunshine. Lykouleon would never live in the dark again.

Ryula knocked on the door to the conference room, where Ryuce and the Knights received diplomats and debated over who-knows-what. "This is Ryula," she called through the door, never quite sure how to announce herself among when Ryuce was among guests. Did she call him Ryuce, as she always did, or Lord Ryuce, as a subject should? She knew that he would not come out if she told him it was about their son. Anything Ryuce did or said in there was set before others to critique and find a point of weakness—within his family, within his Knights, within himself. "Some urgent state business has just occurred."

After half a minute, Ellis opened the door and shut it behind him. He bowed to her, as he normally died when she entered the room. "Lady Ryula."

"Ryuce is too involved to come and see me?" She asked, moving Lykouleon over to one side, hoping that the Water Knight would not see the brightness that was radiating from him.

"He thought I was next best to see to whatever these state affairs are."

Ryula scowled. Politics! She wasn't sure how much good they had actually done for Draqueen, only knew that they took her husband away from her more than ever before. "Tell Ryuce this is a matter he must deal with personally. I'll say no more until then."

"Ryuce considers me one of his advisors," Ellis offered. "Lady Ryula, please tell me what's happened."

"He considers me an advisor too!" She shot back, frustrated. "And this is not a matter for a Knight or a King. This is something a father needs to hear."

Ellis took in a breath. "Very well then. I will tell Lord Ryuce you wish to see him. I will tell him that I was not…satisfactory for you."

Ryula bit her lip at the bitterness in his voice. "I'm sorry, Ellis," she said in a breath, just above a whisper before he turned, back into the conference room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ryula's tears had been dried and Ryuce approached her in their bedchamber. "Ryula? What is it?"

"She's the wife of the Dragon Lord, but that's not important right now." She rose from the bed. "I wish you could have seen me sooner."

"I left as fast as I could. What's happened?"

Ryula jerked her head over to Lykouleon's cradle. "Go see for yourself."

Lykouleon was curled up, fast asleep with the Light Dragon. Ryuce peered in, jolted himself straight up and faced Ryula. "Our son? The missing Knight?"

Ryula dissolved into tears again. "Our son."

"The true Dragon Lord." He turned back to Ryula, sat next to her, held her in his arms. "Shh, love. Don't cry. Lykouleon is a wonderful child, and I know we'll do right by him."

"But he's also a Dragon Knight."

"He's our son first, my successor second and Knight third."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't think that," Ryula confessed, wiping her eyes once more.

"It's the same way that you are my wife first, the mother of my child next and the queen last. At least, in my eyes." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

* * *

Later that night, after Ryuce was sure Ryula was asleep, he left their room to find Sarazar sleepy and surprised to see him. "My lord?" She greeted him with a yawn.

"Sarazar, I need a prophecy."

"A prophecy? What is it?"

"It's when you look into the future and tell me what happens, but that's not important right now."

Sarazar grumbled at the joke, but allowed Ryuce to enter her bedroom. "What do you need to know?"

"We haven't announced it yet, but Lykouleon—"

"Has Shin finally found him?" She asked.

"Shin?" The name sounded familiar in Ryuce's head, but he couldn't attach it to anything.

"The Light Dragon. Shin. Has it finally found its way to young Lykouleon?"

Ryuce let out a long sigh. "Yes." He no longer bothered with asking the seer how she knew these things before they he told her about them. "Please. Tell me what his reign will like."

She closed her eyes. The cross on her forehead glowed. "Volumes two through twenty-six," she whispered in a voice that made Ryuce think of mist. Her eyes snapped open, fiercely meeting the king's. "Your son's reign will not be peaceful. He will lose many things precious to him, but have the truest of friends. He will do things that you would never agree to." She smiled, apparently amused by something. "You're going to think he's a brat sometimes. But remember that his heart is in the right place. He will assume the throne at a time of great strife. A golden age will never return to Draqueen. And, once his life is past, the Demon King of Arinas will follow him onto the throne."

Ryuce stood up, one hand clamped over his mouth. He thought he might retch. When the feeling finally subsided he asked, weakly, "The Demon King?"

Sarazar nodded solemnly. "My lord, there is nothing you can do to change this. Fate has already woven herself around Lykouleon.

"NO!" Ryuce had only felt like rage like this once before, but it also came with fear this time. Enough to make him tremble where he stood. "My actions are enough to change the world. Fate itself cannot stop me."

"My lord! I beg of you!" Sarazar stood up as well, tears in her eyes. "Do not go!"

"I will not allow a demon to sit on my throne or defile my kingdom! I will not allow my son to come to harm!"

"Do not go!" Sarazar screamed. She sunk to her knees, sobbing, but no use. Ryuce had already run out the door.

* * *

Ryuce pounded on Ellis's door.

"My lord?" Ellis asked, squinting from the lights in the corridor as he answered.

"Pack whatever you need. We're going to Arinas."


	6. Kings and Demons

Couple things before we begin. First off, a note on the name Awis Laira. "Avis Rara" is the more accurate translation, though Tokyopop likes to mess up names. I prefer "Awis Laira", so that's the name used in the fic. There's also a literary joke tossed in there for any fans of _Wuthering Heights_ or _Jane Eyre_. And don't worry, Ryuce's name is spelled wrong on purpose in the letter.

* * *

"No servant can be a slave to two masters. No doubt that slave will either hate one and love the other, or be devoted to one and disdain the other."  
-Luke 16:13

"My lord, what are we doing?" Ellis demanded. He had never seen Ryuce in such a state before, not even when he had to give a speech. He was agitated, unable to keep still. He was even running down the streets of Draqueen, something no one would ever expect to see a dignified monarch doing. "Why are we going to Arinas?"

"A preemptive strike." Ryuce slowed to a jog as they reached the harbor. He cursed. "Closed."

"Sir, it's well after midnight," Ellis told him, trying to act calm. "You'd be lucky to find a ship tonight."

Ryuce took long strides onto the docks, across the wooden planks swollen with salt water. Ships bobbed up on the waves, trying to fight against the ropes that held them in place. "I don't know much about boats," he admitted. "Would any of these be able to take us across the sea?"

"Sir, I don't think that you're right-minded right now. We should get back to the Castle."

Ryuce shook his head. "No. We have to go tonight." He looked back at Ellis, standing a few feet behind him, unconsumed by the king's passion. "I had hoped that you would be more eager to go back to Arinas," he continued.

Of course he was—Ellis had stopped counting the years that he had been away from his homeland. He loved Dusis, he loved Arinas, and yet, he could not belong to both. "Not like this, m'lord."

Ryuce let out a breath of air. "You don't know this, but Lykouleon became the Dragon Knight of Light today."

"But he's—"

"Still an infant, I know." Ryuce looked up to the cloudy night sky. Beyond the gray blobs in the air, stars feebly twinkled down on them. Their lights made the silhouettes of Lord Ryuce and the Water Knight just visible. "It was what Ryula wanted to talk to me about. It means that Lykouleon is the true Dragon Lord. Not me. That was something else Sarazar told me, but it changes everything. I was only meant to be a…a placeholder of sorts, at least until the Dragon Knight of Light was found. It shook me that it was my own son. And so young."

"I can understand your concern, or at least grasp at it," Ellis replied. "But what does that have to do with us going to Arinas?"

"I had Sarazar prophecy for me," Ryuce went on as though Ellis hadn't spoken. "The only way that I can ensure Lykouleon will be safe and that Draqueen will always remain in good hands is to kill the Demon King of Arinas. If not, he will be my heir."

"What?" Ellis raised his eyebrows. The Demon King leading Dusis? It was an absurd, frightening idea, but still possible, if improbable. Killing the Demon King was something different altogether. "I don't think we can."

"We have to try. And if we fight a war we can win now, we can avoid fighting a worse one later."

"No."

"What?"

"No, Lord Ryuce." Ellis had never denied his lord before, but now he was going to have to stand his ground. "We're not going to Arinas for something that _might_ work. I don't think that the two of us alone could defeat the Demon King. It would take all the Knights and Dragons, not to mention that you would be fighting him on unfamiliar territory."

"Only unfamiliar to me," Ryuce was quick to point out. "The Demon King has threatened Draqueen before, and he will do it again. He may succeed. He could kill Lykouleon. I'm sure there's an ongoing struggle with him in Arinas as well. We could end all of it."

"There's always a struggle in Arinas," Ellis said in a sigh. Ryuce wasn't seeing reason right now, but what was worse, Ellis was beginning to understand his.

"I think this is the best way, Ellis. I truly do. But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Ellis's lips twisted into a frown. "What about the other Knights? Just the two of us won't be enough."

"I need them to stay behind and watch over Draqueen for me. I need you at my side. Kene won't let things fall out of place, Sonas finds the flaws in plan; Lera thinks around them. You will be fighting for you home on either ground. Please, Ellis. I can't make this work without you."

He should have refused, and they both knew it. He could have prevented so many terrible things from coming to the Dragon Kingdom. But something struck a chord in Ellis. It was not the thought of protecting him or ensuring a peaceful life for the baby Lykouleon. It was the way Ryuce had humbled himself, the way he asked, "please."

"I'll go with you," He finally spoke. "Kahaku can take us to Arinas much faster than any ship."

* * *

By the time the sun was up, the Three Poles of Beginning were in sight. Almost halfway to Arinas. Kahaku floated in the ocean, propelling itself with its wings. The Dragon would be able to recharge itself in the salty water from the hours of flying. Dragons might have been considered inexhaustible, the living embodiment of the elements, but that didn't mean they didn't get tired o r hurt.

"Look at that sunrise," Ryuce said, staring back East to the continent they had left behind. "Who knows what dangers we'll be heading to, and the sun still rises."

"You think anyone knows we're gone yet?" Ellis asked, his eyes focused on the watery horizon in front of them. He wondered what it might be like for Ryula, waking up alone and frightened, maybe even thinking herself a widow. "I don't suppose you let anyone know."

"I wrote Ryula a short letter before I went to see Sarazar. I simply told her she should not worry if I am gone for a few days, and left power to her and the Knights in my absence. I had hoped I wouldn't need to use it."

Ellis felt a twinge of guilt. "You were expecting to leave, sir?"

"I had considered it before seeing Sarazar, yes. I didn't know what she might tell me." He looked over his shoulder at Ellis as though he had just learned something. "Ellis, should we have gone?"

Now the thought occurs to him! Ellis hesitated: what could he tell his lord? He had never been good at thinking on his feet, at least not when it came to words. Words were delicate. It was best not to tamper too much with them. "We're halfway there."

"Still time enough to turn around." Ryuce wanted Ellis to tell him no. He wanted to say that he had tried to fight the Demon King, but Ellis had refused. Now feeling much more sound of mind, everything he had felt so sure of the night before disappeared with the darkness. But Ryuce couldn't go back on his decision, not now.

"Soon Kahaku will be ready to fly again, and I'll be glad to be back in Arinas. I hope I'll be able to see my family, too." Ellis lightly tapped on Kahaku's side. "It's ready."

Ryuce held on to Ellis's waist as Kahaku made its way up to the sky. Flying always made him uneasy. "Kahaku," Ellis spoke to the Dragon, "it's time to go."

It rose up from the water, droplets flying off its body and sparkling in the rising sun. Within hours, Ryuce and Ellis would be in Arinas, not knowing they were about to turn the world on it head.

They flew for hours until the feel of wind on their bare faces and the sound of air rushing over them were all that remained of their senses until, just as the sun was beginning to sink, Arinas was in sight and they were landing. Kahaku touched land a few miles away from the capital city. Spires of a distant castle sat on the horizon and pierced the slowly darkening sky. "It would be best to get into the city before the gates shut," Ellis told Ryuce. "It would be much safer inside those walls."

Ryuce nodded. He may not have known much about Arinas, but he at least knew that humans were constantly fighting against the demons that populated this country, always threatening to overrun it. "How long are the gates open?"

"Not much longer, but I didn't want to alarm anyone with Kahaku."

They walked down the closest thing there was to a road, not much more than a wide dirt path, slightly overgrown at the edges with weeds. People still came this way, though not often. Ellis was right: they would not get into the city before the gates closed, but instead to a cluster of homes, more shacks than actual houses. "The slums." Ellis indicated the small buildings. "The safest place to live is inside the wall. Not everyone can afford that."

They kept walking until it was too dark to even see the road underneath their feet. They would reach the city tomorrow. Until then, it was sleeping and the ground and changing watch. Just like the good old days.

* * *

Woke the next day, shaking dew from their chilled bodies. Ellis led the way into the city, Ryuce following close behind him. The streets weren't crowded, at least not so early in the day. "Do you mind if I stop somewhere before we go anywhere else?" Ellis asked Ryuce. He gave Ellis permission; after all, it wasn't his home.

As they moved, Ellis became increasingly nervous. Finally, he stopped in front of one of the nicer looking homes and knocked on the wooden front door. A girl answered, younger than Ellis. Her long brown hair was tied back and she wore a stained apron with a flower embroidered on the pocket. "Can I help you?"

"Erisabe." Ellis smiled. "You don't recognize your brother?"

She stared at him for a few seconds longer. Her mouth opened in surprise at sudden recognition, and then, "Ellis!" She pounced on him, threw her full weight on him, making him lose his balance for a second. "Oh, Gods, Ellis, you're finally home!" When she finally unlatched herself from him, she wiped tears from her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how much we all missed you."

"It's good to see you too."

She pushed open the door behind her. "Come in. I was just cleaning." Over her brother's shoulder she saw Ryuce, lingering in the background. "Your friend too. Both of you."

They entered into the parlor, a well furnished room, but more welcoming than the sitting room in the Dragon Castle. The girl kept turning around to look back at them, as if to make sure her brother were really there. Erisabe's face was stretched with a smile. "Elis. I can't believe you're back home. Did the king finally send for you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm here on other business for Dusis."

Erisabe stood up suddenly. "Rude of me. You've probably been traveling for a long time. Let me cook you something." Normally she would have been asked to sit down and talk with them, but both Ryuce's and Ellis's stomachs were pinched tight with hunger. And who were they to deny Arinas hospitality?

"So that means you won't be staying," Erisabe said, her backs to them. That way Ellis couldn't see her quivering lips, ready to cry again. She had waited too long to see her brother at last, and he wasn't staying where he should be.

"I had to see my family before I went anywhere else." Ellis looked around the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Ellis." Erisabe stopped what she was doing. "I forgot you didn't know." She went back down and sat next to her brother. She took hold of his hand. "Papa's dead. He was going to Iyril, but halfway there…."

Ellis bowed his head. The most dangerous places on the road were the midpoint between two cities, where demon numbers were greatest. "He fought, they told me," Erisabe continued. "And cremated him."

"If you die on the road here, away from your hometown, your body is burned," Ellis explained to Ryuce, still not looking up. He put his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. He would grieve later, but not now. "So you can go back to your homeland on the wind instead of having the trouble of carrying a body."

Ryuce put his hand on Ellis's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Erisabe went back to the kitchen. Emotions were hers to feel, but not for others to see. She knew it was the same for Ellis, but he was the worst at hiding his feelings in the family. "Mama became a maid again. So Acton left to find a job, and Currer is still in the city working."

"And what about you?" Ellis asked.

"Mama said there shouldn't be the both of us out, it wouldn't be proper. So I'm the lady of the house now."

"Any suitors?"

"One, so far. But without Papa, dowries are harder to arrange." She stopped speaking, just for a second. "Acton said that he would come and help when that time came. It just hasn't come yet."

"That's what the eldest brother should be doing," Ellis said. Erisabe scooped food into two bowls and brought them out.

"It should be, if my eldest brother weren't across the sea." She put the bowls in front of them, failing to hide the bitterness in her voice. "And you're not even here to stay."

Ellis took a bite of the steaming food. "I'm sorry, Erisabe. But you have your duties and I have mine."

"I know." She sat down across from them. She looked over at Ryuce. "How is it?"

"Delicious, thank you," Ryuce spoke for the second time since entering the house. These were family matters and he felt uncomfortable listening to them. It was not his place to speak.

She waited until they were finished eating to clear away the bowls and wipe any spilled crumbs off the table. "Ellis, and you, sir, I should not keep you from your task." She curtsied to both of them. "But come back if you need to. And it wouldn't hurt you to write home more than once a year."

"Thank you, Erisabe." Ryuce bowed as they left for the door.

"Mama would like it if you came back for supper," she added before they left. "She would like to see you."

Ellis nodded. "And I would like to see her."

"She's upset with me," he said once the door was shut behind them.

"Was she?" While Ryuce wasn't one to pry into personal affairs, how was Ellis able to tell?

He couldn't help a thin smile. "Something no one in the West seems to understand. We have a saying here, that there are three languages in Arinas. The first is the native, that our ancestors spoke. Then there is common, the language you and I share. And then there is the third, subtlety. Everything that is said, and everything that isn't. The way Erisabe talked, how she would rather be in the kitchen than the same room as me. It speaks volumes."

Ryuce thought on this for a moment. The way Ellis spoke was certainly different than the others in Draqueen. The pauses between sentences, the inflection his voice used on certain words. It was something that Ryuce had never picked up on, but should have noticed before. "You've said a lot of things that I didn't hear, haven't you?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Ellis knew where the inn was, and the building had changed some during his time away—a fresh coat of paint and rusty hinges on windows replaced. At least there was still some money coming into this town. After being awake for a full day and night, with only a few hours of rest in between, the first thing Ellis and Ryuce did was collapse on their separate beds and sleep for hours. When they awoke, Ellis was a little late for supper, and Ryuce let him go alone while ordering dinner for himself from the innkeeper.

"Lord Ryuce, my sister wanted me to give you this." Ellis handed the surprised king a rolled up letter after his return.

Ryuce furrowed his brows in confusion. "She hardly knows me. What does she have to say to me?" He untied the ribbon around the scroll and read:

Dear Reuce,

That is your name, right? Ellis said it was. Years ago, Ellis was sent away to Dusis by our King. We heard almost nothing from him since and have missed him every day. I had always hoped but never expected that he would knock on our door again. He says that he's not here to stay, but I wish that he was. I know that you're his master now, but remember that he still has a family here. I understand how important it is for him to obey you, so I hold no grudge against you or even the King that sent my brother away. What I do want to ask of you is to remember that Ellis still has a flesh and blood family here who love him very much. Now that you rule him, you have to watch over him and take care of our brother. Do no unnecessary harm towards him, and never forget that he is a human being like all of us. Please treat him kindly; do not abuse the gift that has been given to you. And make sure that he knows, whatever happens to him, that his family loves him very much and wants him to come home every day.

Erisabe.

Ryuce read the letter and scanned it once more. Master? Obey? He had never considered himself a master, at least not over a single person. He did not rule over anything. He was only in place until Lykouleon could take the throne. Erisabe wrote as though Ryuce was a cruel child with a new toy that he might break in play.

He wanted to speak and ask the Water Knight what this all meant. "This is a very different place from what I know," was all the king of Dusis said.

Ellis sat up on his bed. "What did she write? About me, no doubt?"

Ryuce considered his words. "She asked me to take care of you and make sure that you don't forget about your family." Again, his eyebrows met in a point. "But it's the language she uses that disturbs me."

Ellis scowled. "I'm certain she's exaggerating. Working for the king her was taxing."

Ryuce watched the minute details of Ellis as he spoke. If there really was another language that he was speaking without words, the Ryuce didn't want to miss a single hint. "I didn't know that you worked for the king," was all he said.

"It was some time ago."

"Do you think that I could meet with him?" Ryuce asked, still watching Ellis with they eyes of a hawk but finding no clues, at least none that he could discern. "I'd like to speak with him before we go to kill the Demon King."

Ellis swallowed. Were they really going to be able to do it? Ryuce thought they could, or die trying. Was this a father's love, that he might risk everything, even his own life, for his child. "I think we could arrange to see him. And Lord Ryuce?" He added.

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop staring at me?"

Ryuce laughted, a little nervous, trying to pretend as though he wasn't. "Sorry, Ellis."

"It's fine. Good night, Lord Ryuce."

"Good night, Ellis."

* * *

The next morning Ellis took them both to see the king of Arinas, Haylen. Ryuce never took his eyes of Ellis, and he thought that he may have picked up a few clues and could say with some certainty that the Water Knight was rather reluctant to see his king even after all these years had passed. Of course Ryuce didn't want to see any of his Knights distressed, but this was his son's life and reign at stake. "Thank you for helping me with this," he said.

"Of course, m'lord." He ducked his head as they walked, going to the castle in the middle of the city. "Tell His Majesty Haylen that Ellis has returned," he told one of the guards, back straight, eyes forward.

One of the guards grinned inside his heavy gray armor. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back." He looked to the guard's pair. "Go tell him Ellis if finally home."

Ellis gave him a quick nod, and that was all. The second guard came back in just a few minutes. "He wants to see you as soon as you can."

"Thank you both."

Ryuce started to follow him before the first guard stopped him. "State your business."

Ellis poked his head back at them. "He's with me."

What a humbling experience that must have been. Normally Ryuce would have to make that excuse for his subjects, not the other way around. He repressed a chuckle at the strange situation. "It's about time the king of Dusis and king of Arinas meet."

"I suppose."

* * *

Haylen certainly looked like a king: tall, broad shoulders, muscular arms obscured by his fur clothes. He even wore a silver crown, something that had never touched Ryuce's head. "Ellis. It is good to see you again." He greeted the Knight. Just a few feet behind him was Ryuce, a little shorter, a little thinner, but stood up just as straight as any other king.

"May I present Lord Ryuce of Draqueen, ruler of Dusis." Ellis indicated with a wide sweep of his arm. "I come here as his Knight."

Ryuce bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness. It is only a shame that our kingdoms have not met before this point."

Haylen nodded, and bowed himself. "I am glad to meet you, Your Majesty. It is good to know that you have taken fine care of Ellis."

Ellis switched to the native tongue of Arinas to address Haylen. "I thought you had sent me to a barbaric wasteland. I went into the Dragon's Cave expecting to be devoured and found love and mercy."

"I hate to be rude, but will you excuse Ellis and me for a moment?" Haylen asked in common. "There are a few things I would like to speak to him about. He has been a long time away."

"Of course," Ryuce said. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your reunion."

Ellis raised his head a little higher, trying to summon the pride that he had felt serving under Lord Ryuce in Draqueen.

"I sent you to the Eastern world to be a diplomat," Haylen said in their own tongue as they walked.

"You sent me to Dusis as punishment," Ellis growled out.

They stopped in the next room, the empty dining hall. Haylen's thick eyebrows met in a point. "I sent you to be a diplomat, not the other side's servant!"

"Servant? I _chose_ to stay in Dusis. What's all this talk about sides? Lord Ryuce is here to help us. The Dragon Kingdom is here to fight alongside us, not make enemies with us."Ellis chose his words carefully, making sure not to lose a beat. With Haylen, conversations became competitions. Ellis would make sure to collect as many points as he could. "Lord Ryuce is here to free us from the Demon King."

"You broke orders," Haylen went on, ignoring anything Ellis had just said. "You failed to return to Arinas."

"Believe me, I wanted to." He had to be careful to not fall into any traps that Haylen might be laying out. He nearly did, but countered with, "There is a greater calling for me than serving you."

"Who is your king?" Haylen demanded. "Are you of Arinas or Dusis?"

"Right now Dusis is stronger than we have ever been, all thanks to the Dragon Tribe. Our best option to fight against the demons in this world are to align ourselves with the East."

Haylen blew air out of his nose. "Just like you, Ellis. Choosing the winning side. But I asked you another question. Who is your king?"

Ellis bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood, trying to draw courage into himself. "I have no true king. I rule myself. Please, this is not the time for this argument! Will you unite with Dusis to overcome the greatest threat in our world?"

"When you speak to me, you _will_ address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Sire'," Haylen said sharply.

Ellis swallowed, hating to concede defeat with every inch of him. "Yes…Sire."

"And yes, I think I will join your new lord."

Haylen left first, leaving Ellis alone in the dining hall. He hung his head, holding it in one hand. With the other, he formed a fist and slammed it, hard, against the solid wood table.

* * *

"…told me what you were planning to do, and I have to say it's a very bad idea, most likely a necessary one, but undoubtedly dangerous. You won't be able to do it alone." Was what Ellis heard Haylen say after he was finally ready to emerge from the dining hall. He shook out his sore hand one more time before walking back to the two kings.

"That is why I am here. I know it's something that needs to be done. The Demon King has threatened my kingdom, and more than once now," Ryuce was saying. "I came to ask for your support."

"Which I will gladly give, Sire. I have been waiting for a chance to strike back against the monster. You may just be the sign that I have been waiting for."

The two were making an agreement. Elis stood in the background and closed his eyes. He couldn't say why, but he didn't want to see them shaking hands. When the reason finally dawned on him, he wouldn't have the words or it.

"Soon enough it will be high noon, when the Demon King will be weakest. That's the time we must strike. I'll send additional soldiers along with Ellis—" Haylen was delighted to be making battle plans before Ryuce interrupted.

"But I will be fighting beside Sir Ellis."

Haylen stopped talking and blinked. "Beside him? But what if you're killed?"

"That was something I always consider, but I have to trust my wife and other Knights in Dusis to do what is right if I do not return. And choose not to serve your people because you're afraid only shows cowardice."

Ellis found it difficult to hide a smile after hearing that. It wasn't everyday when one king could, face-to-face, could call another a coward.

"And we should leave soon," Haylen went on, pretending as though the remark hadn't stung. "Some of my men have been scouting the Demon Castle, at least for short periods of time. I'll send for them as well."

So they set out, Ryuce never knowing that the prophecy he thought he was thwarting was only going to bring destruction. And it still would come true. It would just take its own sweet time about it. I know Ryuce thought he was helping Draqueen, but this might be one of those examples of "I wish I knew what I know now." Even if I had known, I wouldn't have stopped him. That is not allowed.

* * *

They made it to the castle just before noon, and the six men: Ellis, Haylen (who had since decided to come) and three of his soldiers stared at the blackened stone, their hearts in their throats. How could they ever infiltrate such an impregnable place, find their way through it, kill the Demon King and get out alive?

But Ryuce kept walking. "This is for my son. This is for Lykouleon."

Ellis looked between Ryuce, walking forward with almost no concern for his safety, and back to his old king, staring petrified and frozen to the ground. He didn't even need to think to make this decision. He followed after Ryuce.

And now, Haylen, unwilling to lose face, would have to follow. And with him, the additional soldiers he had brought with him.

The hallways of the castle were still. Dead air floated between them and their footsteps echoed on the rock surrounding them. "Which way?" Ryuce hissed in the dim light.

"We never actually went looking for the Demon King!" One of the scouts squeaked out, terrified.

So much for the bravest warriors in the world. Ryuce may not have exactly been comfortable here, but he wasn't on the verge of wetting himself, either. He put his hand on Ellis's shoulder and squeezed lightly, more out of reassurance for himself than the Knight, but no going back now.

They wandered through the maze of corridors, occasionally murmuring directions. As they walked by a door, a pounding was heard in a banging, distorted rhythm. They exchanged glances. "It might be what we're looking for," Ryuce suggested.

"Or a trap," Haylen grunted.

"If it's a trap, then it means he's worried."

Ellis raised his sword. "Be ready."

Ryuce yanked the door open. A man fell out, badly bruised and coughing. He rubbed a black eye with the heel of his hand and looked up at them. His eyes widened. "Thank the Gods," he rasped through cracked lips. "That youkai. Kept me locked up here."

No one moved but Ellis. He lowered his sword so it rested in the pit of the man's clavicle. "How do we know you're not a trick?"

"Please. Please don't kill me." Two tears ran down his cheeks. "I know that I can't convince you of anything. But I've been here for a month, a plaything for those monsters. I just want to see the sun again."

Ryuce nodded to Ellis, who withdrew the sword. "What's your name?"

"Awis. Dr. Awis Laira. Or at least I was once."

Ryuce extended his arm. "Stand up."

Awis Laira grasped his forearm and pulled himself to his feet. "I just want to go home," he whimpered.

"Someone escort him out," Haylen said. "We will make sure this beast pays double for any pain that he has caused you."

Awis Laira bowed to them. "Thank you. Bless you. Thank you."

"Follow me, doctor," a soldier said. "I'll take you back to the capital."

Haylen gave an approving nod in their direction. "Let him rest at the castle before he goes on his way. And send a message out to his family."

Even down a man, they had to continue on, with new struck terror in their hearts. Ryuce looked past the door they had just opened to see a tall man dressed in a dark red robe, fringed with fur and smiling pleasantly. "So you rescued the doctor."

The invaders all drew their swords. This man's eyes were a sickly yellow, like a cat's. "Though you may have been better off if you left him here. He wouldn't have died, I assure you." Their grip on their swords tightened as he spoke.

The room they looked into was barren. No furniture, but large enough to have a fight. Not large enough to fit a Dragon. "I suppose that you are here to kill me," he went on. "After all, I am the Demon King you so fear."

Not a motion. Ryuce stared at him, breathing air that may as well have been poison. "Lykouleon. Ryula," he whispered the names to himself, like a prayer. "Kene, Sonas, Lera, Sarazar, Ellis. Draqueen. Dusis." He raised his sword. "You will never take them from me!"

He charged into the room, Ellis only pausing a second before following him in. "Get ready to die!" He yelled.

It was enough cue for Haylen and the two extra soldiers to burst in, swords read. The Demon King smirked, raised his arms to the ceiling and gathered darkness in the space between his hands. It grew to form a long shadowy two-handed sword that he swung as soon as it materialized, cutting into a soldier's chest.

"Kahaku!" Ellis called out to summon the Water Dragon.

"Ellis, no! There's not enough space!" Ryuce tried to warn, dropping his guard. He leapt back just in time, or nearly so as the tip of the dark blade scratched him.

Kahaku burst from nowhere, stretching its wings, water pooling around its feet and its Knight while its sheer size pressed against the comparatively small room, making the walls crack. "Kahaku! The Demon King!"

At the same time, Haylen and the remaining soldier took opposite sides of the Demon King, trying to get close enough to attack but at the same time stay out of reach of his sword. But as Kahaku emerged, plans fell apart in a moment. Ryuce slipped on the water as he ran forward, but saw an opportunity as he slipped towards the Demon King, slicing off one of his legs at the knee. The youkai screeched and groped around in inches of water for his leg, when Kahaku's head shot out. The Dragon opened its mouth and caught the Demon King firmly between its teeth.

Its teeth felt like icicles as they pierced into the Demon King's flesh, tearing through his stomach and breaking his ribs. Black blood gushed over Kahaku's maw. Everything stopped and the room was silent, save for the sound of the Demon King's shallow breathing. "You think it's over?" He gasped.

Kahaku's teeth dug in a little deeper.

He coughed. More black blood spilled over his lips, staining his teeth. "He's not ready yet. But soon he will be." He took the sword that he now gripped with white fingers to slice down Kahaku's neck. Silver blood fell on the dark sword. The Dragon shook itself to get away from the blade, but did not let go of its prey and only clamped down harder.

With one smooth motion, Haylen sliced off the youkai's arm that held the sword. "Now you are powerless."

"Not quite."

The sword levitated, as though it was moving of its own accord. It struck Haylen first, biting deep into his abdomen. With a gasp of pain he crumpled to the damp floor. The sword spun around in mid-air to drag itself across Kahaku's scales and sink into Ellis's left arm before pulling itself out and turning towards Ryuce. He held up his own sword in an attempt to parry the attack he knew was coming, quick as lightning. He managed to deflect the blow, the blade sinking into his thigh rather than his heart.

The Demon King raised his remaining arm to the ceiling. "Come, my prince. My blood brother. Take this dream."

Kahaku bit down one final time. The Demon King fell in two pieces, blood exploding between them.

Haylen's soldier was desperately trying to stop his king's bleeding, but Haylen apparently had other business to attend to. He stood up, painfully, and touched the youkai's severed arm. "His soul…it still needs to be extracted."

"Or he may come back," the soldier completed, catching his master as he fell backward. "I can save you, Sire," he said, as though asking for permission.

Haylen nodded.

"Have I heard right? My blood brother is dead?" A new voice floated through the room, appearing before the man it belonged to did.

Ellis, though wounded, didn't pause. He tried to clean off Kahaku's wounds, praying that they could avoid another fight. They wouldn't be able to survive it.

Another man—no, another youkai appeared before them. Long purple hair, a face with sharp angles. "He made short work of you. No fun left for me." His words felt like velvet being wrapped too tightly around them. "Or is there?" He threw out one arm, sending out creatures like worms flying through the air and burrowing into Ryuce's leg wound. Ryuce, previously able to ignore the pain, screamed. His limb was on fire. He clawed at his leg; he would rather tear it off himself than endure it for another moment! "A wound that will never heal," the youkai said.

His dangerous red eyes fixed on Ellis as he ran to Ryuce's -like tendrils hot out of his other hand and sank into Ellis's small wound. "And may you eat all your lies a thousand times over."

He looked at Haylen. "Do what you want with the soul. Soon it won't matter. And remember me, Dusis King. Remember the Demon Lord Nadil."

* * *

Somehow they all managed to escape. Haylen's soldier helped him on to Kahaku's back. Ryuce had to be knocked out to stop him from screaming and trying to injure himself. Ellis was able to get Kahaku to weakly raise itself into the air and take them back to the capital before he lost consciousness.


	7. Mind's Eye

Ugh. Dialogue-heavy chapter. Having been trying to avoid those lately. Maybe dying guys just like giving long monologues? Also, out of curiosity, was anyone else at Anime North last weekend? Just wondering if I might have bumped into anyone without realizing it.

* * *

"I wake up scared, I wake up strange  
I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever gonna change  
I wake up scared, I wake up strange  
And everything around me stays the same  
It's the hairshirt I wear  
And this hairshirt is woven from, is woven from your brown hair"  
-Barenaked Ladies, "What a Good Boy"

Ryuce awoke in an unfamiliar room. His leg was mostly numb, but beneath whatever drug had been used to dull the pain, he could still feel it burning. "Sir? Lord Ryuce?" He recognized the solider at the end of the bed, one that had gone through the Demon Castle with him. Of all of them that faced the Demon King, or whatever creature followed after him, he was the only one that had escaped unhurt.

Ryuce rubbed his eyes. "You're all right." He sounded as though he cared about the nameless man at the foot of his bed. What he really meant was, _is everyone else?_

"Dr. Laira worked on all of you. Sir Ellis still won't wake up."

Ryuce rubbed his leg. "What's going on?"

"He says it won't go away, not completely. He called it a 'sapping wound.'"

"Can I see a doctor?" He asked. A foot soldier would not be able to tell him everything he needed to know.

"He's with the king right now," the soldier informed him. "I'll ask him to see you next."

"Thank you." Ryuce laid his head back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and let pain wash over him. He whispered a prayer to any god that might listen to protect Ryula and Lykouleon, and many they never see him in such a state.

* * *

Ellis was in torment. One side of his mind was shining with light; the other black as pitch. He stumbled through the darkness, bare arms catching on strands of the inky black. They wound around him before he could see that he was tangled in his own hair.

He woke up, sick to his stomach and bathed in his own sweat, both hands winding in his long hair. He wanted to cut it off.

He sat up in bed, feeling scared tears form in his eyes. He swallowed. By his bed sat a pitcher of water and a glass. He didn't feel pain, except in his bandaged arm. Still, it was three tortuous steps to get to the water. He sucked it down greedily, glass after glass. There was just enough left to splash on his face. He at least felt cleaner, but still shaky.

The door creaked open. A slight girl walked in, wearing the servant uniform that Ellis had become familiar with when he had served under the Arinas king. "Sir Ellis?" She asked in a voice next to a whisper.

"Yes?" He tried to hide his relief. He needed someone to talk to.

"Oh! Dr. Laira says that you're not to be out of bed! I was just sent here to check on you. Is there…anything I can get for you?"

"Shears?" He asked hopefully.

"Ahm…" She blinked. "I don't think so. The doctor said that you shouldn't have weapons for awhile."

He closed his eyes. Of course this would happen. "Could I see the doctor then?"

"He's with Lord Ryuce right now."

"There's more than one doctor in this castle."

"Dr. Laira said that he wants to take care of his saviors personally. He won't let anyone else do it." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I _personally_ think that he should be resting up too, but—oh, I'm sorry! Here I am babbling on when you should get some sleep."

Ellis shook his head. There would only be more strange nightmares if he fell asleep again. His own hair would be the death of him. "I'll get back in bed, but on one condition. You have to stay here and talk with me."

She curtsied. "Of course, Sir Ellis. Anything that will make you feel better." She sat on the end of the bed, and they talked. Nandi, the servant, at first felt like she was doing just her job, acquiescing to a noble's request. As time and words passed, she had been drawn deeply into conversation. The more they talked, the more she felt like she was making a friend. "And do you have a family in Arinas?" She asked.

"My mother's house. Or, I should say, my sister, as she's the lady of the house."

"I'm sorry," Nandi replied at once. "How long has it been a matriarch's home?"

Ellis licked his lips. She wanted to know how long it had been since his father died. "I'm not sure. I only found out a few days ago. Recent enough to make Erisabe, that's my sister, want to cry."

"My sister died almost ten years ago and I'll still cry about it when I think about her." She was right: two tears were already glistening in her eyes.

"But I have a family in Dusis. Lord Ryuce, and his wife, and all the other Knights. And someone…someone very dear to me."

Nandi easily hid her disappointment at his last statement. She refused to acknowledge the brief romantic fantasy that had set itself in on her. Even if Ellis was her friend, it didn't make him her lover. She wondered for a moment if all the girls in Dusis swooned over him, just as she had seen them do in Arinas, but he had never seemed interested in any of them.

They talked for another hour, at least until someone knocked on the door. "What are you doing in here, Nandi?" Another servant hissed at her, making the young woman blush. "You should be in the kitchens right now! And better get out before that strange doctor sees you."

"He," Nandi started, but the servant waiting at the door didn't want to hear excuses.

"I asked her to talk with me for awhile," Ellis jumped in to defend her. "It has been lovely meeting you, Nandi, and I hope you'll visit me again before I leave."

"Right," she said, stepping away from his bed. There was certainly going to be some gossip down in the kitchens while the servants made supper.

* * *

Dr. Laira inspected Ryuce's wound with a dark look across his face. "Youkai magic. Powerful, too. Your leg's been infested with it. It will spread to the rest of your body, if nothing is done to stop it. Short of amputating the leg, there's very little I can do."

Ryuce frowned. Lose his leg? He could not appear to be weak in front of his people or other nations, all with their eyes on Draqueen. "How long will it take to spread?"

Laira sucked in air. "Hard to say. It looks like it was meant to create a slow, painful death. It may take months to get past your leg. Are you in pain?"

Ryuce nodded. "Less than when it first happened, but still quite a bit."

"It will stay with you for the rest of your life, and it will go to the rest of your body. What's worse: to be a king with a battle wound, of a king trapped in bed, crippled by pain?"

"I am NOT cutting off my leg!"

Laira stood up, hands on his hips. "Very well. I see that a doctor, someone who's studied healing for years, does not have the right to tell a king how to avoid a poisoned body and excruciating pain for the rest of his long life. And it will be long, I assure you of that." He bowed. "Now, Lord Ryuce, I have other patients to see to."

"How's Ellis?" He asked to Laira's back before he pushed through the door.

"Foolish, much like you," the doctor said, and left.

Well, at least that was something to be glad for.

* * *

Laira entered Ellis's room carrying a slender parcel, long and wrapped, at the bidding of Ryuce. He should probably expected the Knight to be out of bed, but even if he had, he still would not be pleased by watching the man pace. "You should be asleep, Sir Ellis. You'll never recover pacing around your room like that." Dr. Laira scowled, tired of these defiant patients. "Sleep is the best medicine a body can get."

"Not this body." Ellis wouldn't even sit. He kept moving, taking long strides around the room. "If I fall asleep again…no. I can't." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's choking me."

Laira shoved him lightly toward the bed. "What's on top of your head or inside of it is not my concern." He leaned the parcel against the wall. Ellis immediately recognized it as his sword, but more than that, the sword that held the Water Dragon. "Your lord asked me to bring this by."

"Which?" Ellis asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The one from Dusis. Now get into bed."

If Kahaku was nearby, he knew that he would be all right. Kahaku was his guardian. If there was anyone who could save him, it was that Dragon. He crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, hoping the nightmares didn't return. He knew they would. In fact, they picked up right where he left off.

He stumbled through the darkness, strands of hair locking around him. He yelled, trying to push his way through, sever them from the roots that were trying to pull him under. They locked around his ankles and knees, elbows and wrists, trying to pull him under the writhing black mass. Some wrapped around his waist and torso and neck. They sucked him in, wrapped around his head the rest of his body. His face was the only thing left untouched as the rest of him sank, drowning in a sea of his own black hair.

Above him was a single glowing strand. It took all the strength in him to reach out one arm and grab it.

He woke up, again soaked in sweat. This time, however, he knew exactly where he was. He got out of bed and unwrapped his sword. He grabbed handfuls of his hair and cut them off, not even careful enough to avoid nicking himself. A pile of long hair was at his feet when he was finished. He then lightly touched the flat part of the blade saying, "Kahaku. I need you."

* * *

Haylen looked up at Laira, knowing this would be the end. "The Demon King is gone, but I feel there is a more powerful force growing. It will take time, but I can feel it in my bones. Arinas will not survive."

"Sire," one of the soldiers sitting at his bedside started. Haylen held up a hand to silence him.

"I knew that my reign would be the last that this troubled continent would see. Knowing this, I never took a wife or produced and heir. Now here I am on my death bed—damn my pride! I shouldn't have gone. There is no one to follow after me. There was always time. Now it's gone." He released a sigh. "There is nothing more I can do, but tell my only friends that remain here that this is the end."

Silence surrounded them. No one knew what to say.

"Tomorrow, I will do the last I can for Arinas. I do not know how long I can save her, but it is what I must do."

* * *

Ryuce was panting when he finally got to Ellis's room, but no one was going to stop him from seeing his Knight and friend, and that included himself. He pulled open the door and all but collapsed as he entered the room.

"My lord?" Ellis sat up in bed, alarmed at the surprise visitor.

Ryuce limped over to his bed and sat, dabbing sweat off his forehead. "You cut your hair," he said.

"This place is a tomb," Ellis whispered.

Ryuce nodded. He wasn't sure if Ellis was just talking nonsense, but he had felt it too. "We need to leave."

Ellis's eyes were wide, petrified, bloodshot. "Yes." His fingers grabbed at the sheets. His eyes focused back to Ryuce's face. "We're leaving."

"I'm hopping Sarazar can conjure up something that can save this leg. Do you think you'll be well enough to fly us back to Dusis tomorrow?"

"As long as I stay awake."

Ryuce smiled, grateful to hear that. "Ellis, I want to apologize to you, and now weems to be the right time for it. I had never given much thought to where you had come from. It never seemed all that important. I realize now that I was ignorant of that fact. So while I came over here to protect my family, I never guessed that I would meet yours. Once we return to Dusis, I just want to let you know that you may return to Arinas any time you wish. I daresay it needs a Knight more than Dusis."

Ellis rubbed his temples. "You've been listening to servants' chatter about why I came to Dusis."

Ryuce shrugged, as if to say that he couldn't help it. "Even more entertaining are the stories about why you returned to Arinas. I didn't know that you and Haylen were lovers."

Ellis burst out laughing, something he hadn't done in days. It felt wonderful. "Is that what they're saying?"

"Some of it. Seems more plausible than an affair with a servant girl."

"There are quite a few stories about me, few of which are true." Ellis continued to grin.

Ryuce groaned to himself. Why couldn't Ellis talk directly him for once? "Did you really cross the king like they say?"

Ellis swallowed, the smile disappearing from his face. "I hadn't known that I committed an offense against him at that time. But I've moved on, and I believe so has he. Or he didn't lock me up because I was under your protection. Because he saw me as your problem now."

"At any rate, I hope that you have not felt as though you were being punished when you lived with us," Ryuce went on.

Ellis shook his head, not used to how light it felt since cutting his hair. He missed the feeling of it swishing against his neck. "My prison became my home. I don't know if I'll ever return to Arinas once we leave, but…thank you for allowing me to make that choice." But what he really meant was, _Thank you for letting me have a choice_.

Ryuce was right, by the by. Arinas would need a champion, but it could not be Haylen as he lay dying of his battle wounds. It could not be Ellis, for more than one reason. Instead Arinas was left to be preyed upon by demons and ruled over by youkai.

I can only watch the story as it unfolds and tell it back to the rest of you. As much as I would like to change it, I cannot. Had I been there, had I been allowed to speak and warn them, there is a very much that I would have tried to change. I would tell them to send that doctor right on his way. Then again, I would have told them to listen to Sarazar and not go to Arinas. If Ryuce hadn't acted so rashly, so much devastation could have been averted. There would be time enough for Haylen to find a successor that would not let Arinas become a rising demon mass, and the horrors committed against the Dragon Tribe might never have occurred.

But these are just glimpses of the future, alternatives that were snuffed out like a candle when Ryuce made a choice. The what might have beens are of no use to us now. All we have are the How and Why, and the present that they have created that we must now all share. Right now the present for Lord Ryuce was walking to a secret meeting, the next day between him, Haylen, and a youkai's arm.

"This will seem strange to you, but we have discovered that the soul of a human is commonly held in the left arm, though it has been found to move around if the arm is lost somehow," Haylen explained, sitting across from Ryuce in a mostly plain room. Between them was a square table, covered with black cloth and holding the arm of the Demon King. "Demon physiology is different. Their bodies take the opposite of ours. Take the heart. Ours is on the left side, while theirs are on the right. So it's the same with souls. The Demon King's will most likely be in his right arm."

Ryuce stared at the disembodied arm on the table. Could that gruesome thing really hold a soul? Could a demon ever really possess something so precious?

"Some say souls go on to eternal reward or punishment depending on how they acted in life," Haylen continued. "Maybe they do, but there are some that are too powerful." Again he paused, this time to catch his breath. "I am afraid this one will return if we don't act on it." As always, Haylen had two soldiers near him. They exchanged grim looks with each other. "Is the container ready?" He asked them.

"Yes, Sire."

"Very well." He turned his focus back on to Ryuce. "I'll perform the extraction now." Haylen put both his hands on the dismembered arm, one above and one below the elbow, and closed his eyes.

Behind his eyes, Haylen worked through rotting tissue and hardened muscle. He slid his mind inside, grinding through the bones and marrow and to a deeper part, to something more foul than the rotting arm.

He opened his eyes again, hold a ball in his hands, as solid as it was incorporeal. He turned to his soldiers, quickly, and placed the orb into the container that his peons had prepared. As the top was closed, Ryuce saw with a jolt that it was a casket. The soldiers set to work as soon as it was closed, nailing down the lid and wrapping two chains around each end.

"Lord Ryuce, you understand more than anyone the need to protect your home. It is our duty and burden as leaders to keep our people safe. So I regret that I have to ask you—"

"I'll take it," Ryuce said before Haylen could finish. "But under the condition that from now on, Ellis is under my jurisdiction only. Should he ever return to Arinas, you will have no control over him. He is no longer one of your soldiers, but one of my Knights."

"I would say that he already was. Lord Ryuce, you have nothing to fear from me."

Before leaving, both men bowed to each other. "I hope the best for Arinas," Ryuce said.

"I hope the best for both out kingdoms," Haylen wished. They both stood up. "Safe journey."

* * *

The flight back to Dusis was long and exhausting, and all Ryuce wanted to do was sleep. All Ellis wanted to do was stay awake until he passed out. They parted ways in the Castle, each with their own separate thoughts.

Ryula was holding Lykouleon, trying to hum the baby back to sleep when Ryuce saw her. He only saw her back and her long golden hair as he entered their bedroom. He wanted to hold her arms, kiss every inch of her body. He wanted to take his son and tell him proudly, "Papa's home". Instead he had a coffin sitting in the armoury and a bad limp to show for his trip. He had the two people he loved most upset. "I missed you," he said to his wife's back.

She put Lykouleon back in his cradle, keeping her back to him as she did. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"I was being rash. I'm sorry."

Finally, _finally_, she faced him, and exploded into tears. Ryuce held her, knowing there was no woman he could ever love more.

"I thought you were going to make me a widow. Even when we were separated, searching for the Dragon Knights, I wasn't as afraid for you as I was the past few days." She buried her face in his chest. "I don't want to live without you." And Ryuce, almost to the point of tears himself, promised her that she never would.

"Ellis, you look terrible."

"I've been away for days risking my life, and that's how you greet me, Lera?" Ellis was relieved to see a friendly face, especially the Wind Dragon Knight's.

"I'm saying it because it's true. Your hair's all messy and uneven." She touched a particularly long lock that he had missed. She grinned. "However bad you look, it's good to have you home again."

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the air of the Dragon Castle all around him. "It's good to be home."

"So why do you look so bad?" She asked.

And for once, Ellis decided that it was time to tell the truth. "I've been having terrible nightmares. Every time I sleep. I…" He couldn't continue.

She nodded. "I…I saw my parents killed. And for a long time, every time I closed my eyes, I would just watch it over and over again." She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying. "When I woke up, all I wanted was someone to hug me and tell me I would be all right. I'll…I'll hold your hand when you're asleep, if you want." She blushed, knowing that she sounded more childish than she wanted to appear. "So if you wake up and you're scared, you don't have to be alone."

He took her hand. Already he felt better. "I've missed you."


	8. Aftermath

I had intended this chapter to be a bit longer and not as romantical (yes, romantical is a word), but I sort of like where it ends as it is. Also, I'm afraid I may have lied about a certain character appearing soon. But with this chapter, I believe the number of canon characters is up to six (Not including dragons). Can you spot them all?

* * *

"No passion so effectively robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear."  
-Edmond Burke

Picture yourself at a wedding. The couple is a king and queen, though they don't know they're royalty yet.

Ryuce and Ryula were wed in the village that Ryula had grown up in, where the Water Dragon had been found, where Ellis met his purpose in Dusis, where Ryuce and Ryula, after three long years, were reunited.

It had been love at first sight. At least, that's what the perfect couple always said.

The stood in front of their friends: the other Knights, Sarazar, and those from the village they had become acquainted with. They held hands, stared deep into their soon-to-be spouse's eyes, and the world melted away around them. Had this day really come? Were they really ready to spend their lives, spend forever together?

They said yes and sealed the promise with a kiss, and everyone was glad to see Ryuce and Ryula, eternally pledged to one another.

But there was one wearing a false smile, with only one thought on his mind.

_It should have been me._

Ellis woke up. It wasn't a nightmare, not exactly. A memory. His heart was racing, but that was for different reasons. A glance at the window told him that he had slept until a little past dawn. At least he had gotten closer to a full night's sleep.

Lera had pulled a chair next to his bed and had fallen asleep in it. Until he noticed her, he hadn't realized that he was still holding her hand. He didn't want to let go, especially if it was what had gotten him through the night. Still, probably best to wake her. He let the hand go and reminded himself that she was still a girl. Yes, she had grown considerably since he had first seen her. She was almost a woman now. And though time was meaningless in the Dragon Castle, he couldn't forget how young she still was. Besides, Kene would kill him if he even suspected she had spent the night in his room.

But you couldn't stay lonely forever, and Ellis had defied death before.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was one of those days where all he would be capable of doing was make mistakes. "Lera?" He shook her gently awake.

"Mur?" She rubbed her eyes, just beginning to wake up. At least she was easy to get up in the morning.

"You should probably get back to your room." Ellis kept his voice low, knowing how much they both hated to hear any sort of noise right after they opened their eyes. She yawned and sat up, stretching her sore muscles, cramped from sleeping in such a strange position.

"Did you sleep better?" She asked, with dreams still in her eyes.

"Very much. Thank you."

She gave him a small, tired smile on her way out the door. It wasn't much, but he found that it was enough to get him through two more hours of sleep. Two hours that he desperately needed.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Ryuce?"

Ryuce blinked. Sarazar had just knocked on his bedroom door, quietly, so as not to wake Ryula or little Lykouleon. "Well, yes, but I don't recall asking for you."

"I shouldn't be helping you at all." Sarazar shot him a glance, like a mother who knew her son had just gotten in trouble and wasn't telling the truth. "I told you not to go. You may be a king, but you are not above fate."

"Sarazar, please. It's too early to take a scolding from you." Ryuce felt like he had drank too much the night before. He just wanted to crawl back into bed. "You could at least have waited until I was out of my nightclothes." He wasn't terribly embarrassed by this, nor was Sarazar. They had all been together long enough to see each other at their best and worst.

"If I hadn't come knocking, you'd stay in bed all day long." She crossed her arms. Ryuce was going to have to do quite a bit to get back into her good graces. "I'll put on some tea and meet you in the kitchen when you're ready to hear what I have to say."

He met her, twenty minutes later. Sarazar was ready for him with two steaming cups of tea, as promised. She poured a little milk into his, knowing just the way he liked it. "You're limping," she noted as she sipped her tea.

"At least I still have a leg. Quack doctor wanted to cut it off."

Sarazar stared at her reflection in her teacup. "It's good that you didn't let him do that. Are you in pain?"

He nodded. "More than I'd like to admit."

"It won't go away, m'lord. I think you know that."

Another solemn nod. "Will it lessen over time?"

"It will only get worse if it goes untreated, and treating it will be difficult. Your best chance would be to go to Chantel. Find some potion that can stop a demon inspection from spreading, and take Lady Ryula with you."

"But—" he started.

"I know. You can't look week to anyone. At least, that's what you think. Say it's for someone who was too ill to go themselves, if you must. I'll tell you exactly what you need to look for, but I cannot go for you or with you."

By now Ryuce knew better to ask about Sarazar's motives, and though he didn't always do what she told him—things like running off to Arinas—he knew that he had to trust her. "Very well."

She closed her eyes. "I'm not trying to change fate or undermine it. I'm simply trying to delay it for a little while."

"Does that mean, no matter what, it will spread?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Pardon me, my lord. I wasn't actually speaking to you."

"Oh."

* * *

Ellis stared in his bedroom mirror. He looked hideous. Usually he was rather conscious of his appearance, more so than the other Knights. At least only Lera and Lord Ryuce had seen him thus far. He would have to ask someone to finish the rather poor job he had done with his hair. He looked at his bandaged left arm. Had he really been fortunate enough to get away with just a small cut? It seemed rather unfair. If Haylen wasn't dead yet, he would be soon, and Lord Ryuce was in terrible pain. He could see it on his face. The dreams had been one thing, though everyone nightmared occasionally. No, h was sure that, of the three of them, nightmares would be the easiest to struggle with. He was the luckiest one.

Although Sarazar had advised him to go as early as possible, Ryuce felt he had been away and out of touch with his home for too long. It had only been a week, but he had also changed the world in a day.

"We'll let Ellis rest," he said to Kene, Sonas, and Lera. "And I need to apologize for leaving you with no warning. It was a hastily made decision on my part, and I'm sorry for any trouble that it caused." He bowed his head to them as a sign of respect. "I would just like to know if anything has changed since I left."

"Well." Sonas shifted in his seat. "One thing, or maybe two." The other Knight's smiled, clearly amused by this piece of news. "A noble of some sort, I forgot his name, thought that being an only child must be quite lonely, and dropped off a few…'playmates' for Prince Lykouleon."

"Playmates?" Ryuce repeated. "I don't think he's quite old enough for that yet. All he does is sleep and cry."

"He said they were very well trained," Sonas continued. "But we weren't sure what you wanted to do with them, so they're at Loria's house."

"Should I go see them?" Ryuce asked. Teased, really, because he knew everyone else here wanted to see this gift as well.

"Right now, my lord," Lera suggested.

* * *

It was a good suggestion. Loria, their old friend, wasn't the least bit surprised to see the King of Dusis at her door. In fact, she looked rather relieved. "Tell me you're taking them back to the castle."

"What are they, exactly?" Ryuce asked, who still hadn't a clue.

"Ah." Loria stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The sound of paws slapping against the floor resounded throughout the house. Two nearly identical snow-white puppies came running. One was chewing on a slipper that it carried in its mouth. "Devil-dog! That noble owes me a new pair of slippers!" Loria tried to snatch it back while the dog _grred_ playfully, delighted by this new game. "Well trained, my minstrel arse!"

They laughed as Loria fought with the puppy for her slipper as the other ran around her, yapping. It was hard not to. But in the puppies' eyes was a spark of intelligence, uncommon to dogs, that no one had seen before or since in any sort of animal like that. Ryuce scooped one up and scratched its head. "Loria, I think I will take them home with me."

Ryuce has the vague feeling that the Knights were going to have more fun with the dogs than he was, and having a few more pressing matters than teaching them where they bathroom was, he left them in the care of the Knights. Ryuce didn't want to travel to Chantel, at least not so soon after just returning home, but Sarazar urged him to do so. Knowing she would never leave him alone about this, he decided that the sooner he could get whatever it was that might help him, the sooner he would be able to come home and relax. Well, relax as much as a king was allowed to.

* * *

Ryula was trying to get Lykouleon to stop crying when Ryuce entered their bedroom. "Hush, my love, hush." She looked at her husband, almost desperately. "He hasn't stopped crying all morning. I've tried everything I can think of."

"C'mere." He took the bawling baby from her. "Papa's here." For just a second, Lykouleon stopped crying. He stared at his father quizzically for a moment, and the closed his eyes and continued screaming.

"You've been gone for a week, he doesn't recognize you!" Ryula held out her arms to take him back. "He doesn't have enough memory yet."

Ryuce frowned. The last thing he wanted was his son not knowing who he was. "He'll remember if I see him every day, won't he?" He didn't want to say how much it hurt, though he probably should have expected it.

"Only if you stay around long enough." Ryula's voice had an edge to it. "Shh." It sweetened considerably once her attention was turned back to her son. "Go to sleep, my little angel. Please stop crying, Lukie."

"Lukie?" Ryuce asked.

"Well, his name is quite a mouthful. About as long as he is. There's got to be something shorter we can call him."

Lukie silenced himself and stuck his tiny thumb in his mouth. Ryuce and Ryula both looked over at each other and smiled. They weren't sure what had just happened, but at least that was over. "This is going to be the hardest job in the world, isn't it?" Ryuce said.

Ryula nodded. "But well worth it."

"Tell me, did you know about the dogs?"

* * *

Just as she suspected, the three Knights were playing with the dogs. "I can't wait to name them." Lera scratched one's belly.

"May I speak to you three?"

When Sarazar talked, you listened. Especially Kene. He would get in trouble if he didn't. Sometimes she gave them hints about the future, but most of the time she wanted them to figure it out for themselves. "What's going on, Sara?" Kene asked.

Sarazar looked down at her feet. She had been the messenger of bad news for some time now, but this might have been the hardest one for her to deliver. "Ellis is ill. Not physically. Just looking at him, you wouldn't be able to tell. You might say that it's his spirit. His good heart…it's dying."They stared at her. What could they say to that? "You need to take care of him," she went on, then looked up at Kene. "So don't get too angry at him."

"Does Lord Ryuce know?" Sonas asked. "Couldn't he—"

Sarazar shook her head. "It would be best to keep the Lord and Lady away from him. You three are the only defense that he has now."

There was a pause. Lera spoke up after a moment. "But he will get better, won't he?"

Sarazar turned away. Lera was usually the most logical of all of them. That hope in her voice. Sarazar couldn't diminish it. She didn't want to tell them that there was no cure, only delay. She could say no more to them, and left.

Lera chased after her. "Sarazar." The fortune teller turned, even though she already knew what the Wind Dragon Knight was going to say. "Please…." Lera let her voice fade away. "Tell me that he'll be all right."

Sarazar cupped the girl's face in her hand. She couldn't recall a time when she looked more concerned, or fearful. She couldn't recall a time when she looked terrified that her heart would break. "Lera, you are the most important part. More than anyone else, I am counting on you."

She nodded dutifully. "How can I help him?"

Sarazar smiled, the first real one in days. "I'd say that you are already doing a fine job."

* * *

There were certainly advantages of loving a psychic, and there were certainly disadvantages. While it might have been cute that Sarazar could always finish Kene's sentences, it was annoying how mysterious she always felt she had to be. She never told him everything the he wanted to know, just bits and pieces. This one, he knew, was important. Why would she never tell them anything they needed to know? And why wasn't she going to talk to Lord Ryuce about it?

Sarazar was waiting in the garden for him to find her. "You're angry with me."

"You never tell us anything straightforward." He sat on a bench next to her.

She twirled a red flower in between two fingers. "I can only say so much. Lord Ryuce made a poor decision, and now we all have to suffer the consequences."

Kene wished that the conversation was about those consequences, but it wasn't, and they both knew it. "It's frustrating," he told her. "You know what's coming, and you don't tell us. How could we really trust you?"

"I _don't _know what's coming," she replied sharply. "I see possibilities that may or may not be achieved, depending on your decisions. You don't know what I see, and that's why you're scared."

"What am I scared of?" He demanded. It wasn't a question as much as it was a test.

"It's why you haven't asked me to marry you yet."

"Great. Now you can read minds."

She giggled and took his hand. "No, I've just known you for quite some time now."

"Since you've seen it, was it a good proposal?"

She nodded. A slight pink tinted her cheeks. "Very romantic."

"Did you say yes?"

"You assume I can see my own future." She offered him the glimmer of a smile. "That would be cheating."

Kene shook his head, both frustrated and even a little amused. He might have loved her, but he would never be able to understand her completely. "Do you know there's more than one reason I haven't asked you yet?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Look at me. Jealous of a dead girl. I just wanted to tell you that she's gone, Kene. She's dead and buried and has been for years. I'm here. I'm now."

"My sweet." He kissed her. "Tell me, did I propose in the garden?"

"No."

He didn't need to hide the relief on his face. "Good. I wasn't planning to."

* * *

Maybe some sunshine would help Ellis. As long as he wasn't sleeping, he would be all right, but maybe something like a sunny day would help him. He opened the door to see Lera at the other side, one fist raised in the air, as though she were just about to knock. "Uh. Hello, Lera."

"Ahm." She lowered her fist. "I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to get some lunch with me?" She looked him over. "Or maybe I could finish your haircut?"

He tried his best to laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "It looks that bad, does it?"

"Awful," she told him. "Wait just a moment, I'll get my shears."

A few minutes and some snips later, any long locks that remained on Ellis's head had fallen to the ground. Lera scooped them up while Ellis studied himself in the mirror. He did look much better, but he also looked like an entirely different person. He hadn't had hair that didn't hang below his ears in the longest time. "Thank you. It's much better," he told her. It would take some time to get used to his new face, but at least he looked decent. "Now, what was that you were saying about lunch?"

"I thought we could do something different. I thought we could go out into the city to a restaurant, or something," she shrugged.

Ellis didn't like to go out into Draqueen if he didn't have to. Most of the time he was mobbed by girls the minute he stepped on to the street, and he had no interest in women. "They'll be starting rumors about us," he warned, remembering the rage that had been directed at Lera after she had asked him to dance. "Then again, I hardly recognize myself."

"It could be fun," Lera started. Ellis wasn't sure if it was the rumors or the restaurant that she would find entertaining. "A change of scene could do you some good."

He didn't mention how distinctive Lera looked, with her ripe-red strawberry hair, fitted breeches and tunic, and the small Wind Dragon that was never too far away from her. Then again, Kahaku was never too far away from him. Maybe they would get lucky today and no one would approach them. And she was right: he had to get out of this place. "All right," he agreed. "It could be fun."

As they walked outside, Lera threw Ellis's hair clippings into the air. "For the birds," she explained with a grin. "There. You've just helped someone."

"If I knew that was all it took, I would have done it much sooner," he replied. He let Lera walk a little ways ahead of him. Watching her, he felt better. She was so direct and sweet, not to mention clever. She broke boundaries that other women wouldn't touch. She had died once, and having managed to survive that, she felt there was little in this world to fear.

_I'll give her something to fear_.

Ellis stopped in his tracks. That thought he had just now. It wasn't his. He had heard it in his mind, but his mind had not formed it. He knew that it didn't belong to him, because there was nothing he would do to hurt her. Not ever. _I'll ask Sarazar_, he thought, trying to push the dark feeling away. _She'll help me understand_.

"Ellis? You coming?"

He picked up his feet again. He felt something gnawing at his insides, something beyond hunger. "Go away," he whispered to the fear now lurking at the back of his mind. "Just let me feel what I'm supposed to feel right now. Go away."


	9. All It Took

Short chapter, but one that I needed to write. Special thanks for PurpleFireDragonofDusis for the review, as it helped me ignore that little voice that wanted me to make everything move much more slowly and actually keep on schedule. So…let's do the time warp! It's just a jump to the left....

* * *

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."  
-Carl Jung

Ryuce stared at the dogs sitting in the courtyard. A red gem sat on both their foreheads that he was certain hadn't been there before. Even without them, he could tell that there was something different about them. Crewger and Illuser were actually sitting calmly, paying attention as their master surveyed them. Usually they resembled overgrown puppies that had refused to grow up. Now Ryuce saw something new. Maybe it was the intelligence that he had first seen in their eyes as pups that had grown significantly. They studied him, in much the same way as he was staring at them. "Lykouleon."

The little boy, playing not too far away, bristled at the sound of his full name. He usually only heard it when he was in trouble, but Papa didn't sound mad right now. He walked around to his father's left side, now a force of habit. He didn't like to get in the way of Papa's cane. Besides, something didn't smell right when he was on that side. It was the same strange scent that made him avoid walking by Ellis's room. Lykouleon looked at his father, waiting for him to speak.

Ryuce was never entirely sure what Lykouleon could comprehend yet. He had grown exceptionally fast, and though he was not yet four years of age, he already looked like a five-year-old child. He understood more than any three-and-a-half-year-old would be able to know, but he proved again and again that his mind was still very young.

"Lykouleon, what happened to Crewger and Illuser?" Ryuce bent down to pat Illuser on the head. He wagged his tail happily. At least some things would never change. Dogs would always love being pet.

"I felt sad for them," Lykouleon started to explain. Though his vocabulary was limited, he always spoke in clear, full sentences, though he did not speak often. "Because they are going to get—get—" He frowned. He wrinkled his forehead, trying to express what he did not know the words for. "They'll move slow, and clouds will be in their eyes, and they won't hear when you call, and then they won't move at all." Tears brimmed in Lykouleon's green eyes.

"They'll get old and die," Ryuce filled in the words for him.

"What's old?" Lykouleon asked.

It had never occurred to Ryuce that the prince might not know what the term meant. Then again, he had just been an infant the last time he left the Castle walls. "It's when you have a lot of birthdays," Ryuce told him with a smile, trying to be cheerful about the subject. Lykouleon wasn't going to get old, but he shouldn't learn that old age was something to fear. It was a part of most of the world. The Dragon Castle was the exception, where time stood still—or sped up, in Lykouleon's case.

"Oh." It was Lukie's usual response to any new piece of information. "What's die?"

That was a harder one. Ryuce thought on it for a moment. As long as they were in the courtyard, he might as well make a concrete example of the place. "Do you remember last year's flowers?"

Lykouleon nodded, rather excited. He had loved those flowers.

Ryuce took Lykouleon's hand and walked him over to the flowerbeds. "But they weren't here when it was cold in the winter. They died."

Lykouleon's tiny fingers brushed against the delicate blue flower petals. "There are still flowers here," he said, waiting for another explanation. His Papa knew everything.

"Those flowers are different flowers than last year's. Last year's are gone forever, but there are new ones."

Lykouleon's eyes widened at the thought. _Forever_ was a long time, even longer than it was to get old, probably.

"If something dies, something new and alive will take its place. You've seen mushrooms grow on old stumps. It's new, and it won't be the same, but that doesn't make it better or worse than the thing that died."

Again, Lykouleon wrinkled his forehead. He didn't understand it. At least, not yet. "But the flower is alive."

"Here." Ryuce snapped the blossom off, and handed it to his son. Lykouleon pinched the stem between his thumb and forefinger. "Try testing it, Luke. Watch that flower for a few days and see what happens to it." In fact, Ryuce was almost too caught up in this lesson to ask about the dogs again.

I know. I'm jumping ahead of myself. That is because I am not entirely certain what to cover for those last three and a half years, from babyhood to curious toddler. Nothing terribly important happened. It was a time for peace in Dusis. I recall something regarding three treasures for Arinas as a show of fellowship to the people there—sit down, Thatz!—though by that time, it was too late for them. There was also some business of sealing away the casket that held the soul of the Demon King of Arinas at the bottom of the armory, with some rather strong protection around it. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details.

Ryuce and Sarazar had attempted to monitor Arinas several times, but it was never successful. Something was blocking her sight into Arinas, and it wouldn't be hard to guess what it was. Ryuce, however, knew better than to challenge another Demon Lord. He had to do the best for his children in a different way. Yes, child_ren_. Lady Ryula had given birth to daughter, who she finally got to name Elodie, after Lykouleon turned two. Sarazar meanwhile was given a much-needed rest from her psychic abilities, and could now enjoy spending her days finishing Kene's sentences, who was still planning the perfect proposal.

Sonas had made Ryuce's cane himself as a gift, holding fire in his hands to mold it from olive wood. He was able to spend much of his time in Draqueen with Loria, who still wore the slippers that Ryuce had brought her after returning from Chantel with a strange potion, which Sarazar now made for him and he drank to keep the still-painful infection from spreading.

Lera watched over Ellis, who now only had nightmares when she was not sleeping near him, though a single sight of the Lord and Lady might be enough to send him back into fits. Kene was never pleased with Lera being alone in Ellis's chambers for so long, but he had to trust them both enough to allow the Wind Dragon Knight, who was like a daughter to him, take care of Ellis.

Kingdoms separated and rejoined the Dragon Kingdom, and the world continued to turn, even in the walls of the timeless Dragon Castle. So you see, not much between then, and well…then. Besides, it's the second generation you care about. They were—are—the ones that you care about.

Where was I? Yes, the dogs.

"Lykouleon, what happened to Crewger and Illuser?" Ryuce asked again.

"They made me sad, because they were going to get old and die." Lykouleon tested out his new words. "So I changed that. Now they won't."

Ryuce sighed. Flowers were one thing, but pets were another. Crewger and Illuser were completely different from when he they woke him up this morning. They weren't the hyperactive animals that would normally race around all day and bark all night.

"Shin says they're Dragon Dogs now," Lykouleon said, trying to ease his father's worried looks.

Ryuce hadn't seen Shin that morning, but he knew the Light Dragon was never too far from Lykouleon. It never flew far enough away to lose sight of the him. Ryuce got down on his knees to look his son in the eyes. "Lykouleon, this is very, very important. Everything dies sometime. Some things don't live very long, like the flowers. Some things live a long time, like the people we live with. But everyone has to die someday. You can make someone's life longer, but that life will still end." He hoped that Lykouleon understood what he meant.

Lykouleon nodded. Ryuce propped himself back up with his cane. He hated that he had to use it, but whenever he looked at Lykouleon's face, he knew that it was worth it. It had all been for him, after all. "Now, it's time to come inside. We'll have our lunch, and after I have a meeting to go to."

Lykouleon took his father's free hand to walk back inside. Soft flapping wings could be heard, and Shin landed gracefully on Lykouleon's shoulder. It was just another ordinary day.

* * *

"Ah. It is good to see you again, Count Reiner," Ryuce greeted the noble. "Noble" was a rather loose term, as Ryuce had never granted anyone titles other than "Knight". Those that called themselves nobles were simply those wealthy enough to have rather vast estates, and usually bestowed their titles upon themselves. Most of the inhabitants of the Castle found them insufferable and worst and arrogant at best. Ryuce and Reiner talked to each other so politely and saw each other so frequently that they may have been mistaken for friends by the casual observer. It might have been possible if Ryuce didn't hate Reiner so much. He was pompous and haughty, and often sent gaudy gift to the Castle in the hopes of getting on the king's good side. Crewger and Illuser were one thing, but a pair of shoes encrusted with sapphires from Reiner's privately owned mines was another altogether.

"I hope that you don't mind I brought my wife and one of my sons along. I believe that I've mentioned Ruwalk to you before?" Reiner returned the greeting.

"Yes, I believe you have. Is Ruwalk your eldest?" Ryuce asked out of politeness.

"No, he's the second son. I thought that he and your son might become playmates." Reiner gave a smile that most would have thought to be genuine. "He's six years old now. It's a proper time for a boy to start making friends."

"Yes, I suppose." Ryuce didn't bother saying that Lykouleon wasn't even four yet. "Your family is certainly welcome here, though perhaps next time you should warn me if they are coming with you!" He punctuated his words with a laugh, but was really thinking, _What was he thinking, bringing them here uninvited? I didn't even invite _him_! _"Though you'll have to excuse me for a moment to send for Lady Ryula."

A few minutes later, after Ryula had made herself and young Lykouleon presentable, she emerged to the welcoming chamber where Ryuce and Reiner were making strained conversation. They both looked relieved to see Ryula, waiting to be introduced, as etiquette dictated. Ryuce indicated them with a short wave of his arm. "May I present my wife, Lady Ryula, and my son, Prince Lykouleon."

They curtsied, bowed, and exchanged normal greetings. "And my I present my wife, Countess Madeline Reiner, and my son, Ruwalk."

The women were lovely, probably, but the boys, standing close to their mothers, had their eyes set on each other. Lykouleon watched Ruwalk, hiding behind the countess's skirt. He was thinner than Lykouleon, and taller, too. Granted, he had a few years on the Dragon Prince. He looked smart, but more than that, he looked friendly. It was something that Lykouleon could recognize in everyone around him at the Castle, but that was a general friendliness. This one was directed just at him.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," the ladies said to one another. Ryula gently nudged Lykouleon to the front of her. "Lukie, why don't you introduce yourself to Ruwalk?"

Sarazar thought that fate was fluid like water, something that could be changed. I believe that there are some things that are destiny, some things that are fixed to us, no matter what. In the same way that Lykouleon was meant to be the Dragon Lord, he and Ruwalk were meant to become best friends.

They shyly mumbled their hellos to each other, and that was all it took.


	10. Unraveling

A/N: SO MUCH EMO. This chapter was written during a pretty dark time for me, so apologies in advance for the emo-riffic chapter. And all the boring beige prose. But if all goes according to plan, the next chapter will be more cheerful, even if it requires doing the Time Warp Again. Left! Right! Arm thingies!

* * *

"Chaos of thought and passion all confused;  
Still by himself abused, or disabused  
Created half to rise and half to fall  
Great lord of all things, yet a prey to all"  
-Alexander Pope, "An Essay on Man"

"It still doesn't mean that I have to like Reiner," Ryuce told his wife. They sat in the garden, watching Lykouleon and Ruwalk playing.

"At least Lykouleon is happy." Ryula smiled. "He can finally be a little boy, not just your heir."

Shin, the Light Dragon, perched on a tree branch close to its Knight, keeping a close eye on the children. The glow it gave off reminded Ryuce and Ryula they were not just parents and their son was not just another mischievous child. They each had their own destiny, one that would have to be followed. "I wish I could stop this moment," Ryula said. "Stop this moment and carry it around with me. Keep it tucked away in my pocket, so Lukie would never have to grow up. We'd always see him as the happy child he is now."

Ryuce gave her a thin smile. "Then maybe this is the one thing I should be thankful to Reiner for."

They sat in a comfortable silence. There had been so much to do it the past weeks. Dusis may have been experiencing peace, at last, but there was still work left to do. As Ryuce understood it, he and Ellis had been the most fortunate fighting the Demon King, as they were both still alive. Haylen was dead and rotting, as the rest of the continent would be given enough time. The Dragon Tribe had been struggling to help Arinas in any way they could, short of sending armies there themselves. Ryula forbid any member of the Castle from ever returning there, and the well known pride of the people of Arinas would not allow any military help but their own. Ellis took extra care to write to his family now, but the letters he received from them were few and far between, each speaking of Arinas's deteriorating situation.

The Dragon Tribe had been experimenting with every sort of thinkable magic, with varied results. In fact, there are still green scorch marks in one of the rooms that had been used as a laboratory. The whole process was to create a weapon powerful enough to save Arinas. The Demon King may have been dead, but a new threat still lurked across the sea, one that they did not know how to fight or triumph over.

They also neglected the same dark power hiding in their very bones, waiting to strike.

Anything they had created thus far had not been powerful enough to fight this new threat. The combined magic of Sarazar and the Dragon Knights had done wondrous things in the past, but something was wrong. Ellis had been improving, but there were still days when he refused to speak to anyone. Other times he did not want to be left alone. Kahaku and Lera watched over him as best they could, but even the Water Dragon did not look well. Its beautiful skin that had flowed like water hardened and cracked into scales. Its wings drooped, like a wilting flower. Ellis's magic was the least that was being affected. Something inside him was breaking, or had already broken, and no one knew how to fix it.

If Lykouleon had been older, Ryuce would have asked him to help with the weapon. If he could extend the life of Crewger and Illuser indefinitely, he must have the ability to do something for Arinas.

Instead, Ryuce relaxed as he sat next to his wife, sipping his iced tea. There was a world out there to worry about, but not now.

* * *

So much of the palace seemed to be superfluous and unused. Today Ellis and Lera had decided to take their midday meal in a furnished but forgotten parlor. It was another bad day for Ellis, and the further out of reach he was with everyone, the better off he would be. After they had finished eating, Ellis handed her parchment, the latest news that had been bothering him.

Lera sat down with the latest letter Ellis received from his sister, Erisabe. She read it over twice before her eyes flicked up to the Water Knight. "You should be happy for her. She's getting married."

Ellis leaned back in his arm chair. "She is getting married because it is the best way to ensure the survival of our family." Lera handed the letter back to him. He folded it up and tucked it away. "Things are very different in Arinas now then when I lived there, but some are still the same. Some traditions have gotten stronger. Bride price used to be money, whatever wealth the groom's family could provide. Now it's how well they can protect the bride." He rubbed his temples with one hand. "Is he a good man? Does he treat her well? I don't know."

Lera didn't say anything, but reached over and took his other hand. It rested there for a second before he moved his hand away. He exhaled. "Whatever demon that was, it's polluting my homeland. And I can't stop it."

"He must have some redeeming feature," Lera said quietly, trying to interrupt his brood. She hated when he got like this. "Or your sister never would have chosen to marry him." She tried to sound hopeful, but she didn't know if Ellis had heard her. She knew his dark moods all too well by this point, but breaking him out of them was always difficult.

"Actually, choosing your partner is still a new concept in Arinas. Marrying for love was really only something in story books, something that you could dream about. A novel idea. Unlike here. Sometimes you see the nobles try to arrange marriages for their children." He was just talking now, saying things that they both knew, just to fill the silence. "Outside of gentry, anyone can marry whoever they wish."

Lera cleared her throat, again, to make sure the silence did not overpower them both. "You never talk about Arinas."

He forced a smile. "Because there's not much about it that I liked enough to tell."

"And you like things better here?"

His face lightened slightly, a little amused. "Haven't I told you the answer to that many times before?"

Her finger traced a pattern on her chair. "You share everything with me. Your thoughts, your time, even your sister's letters. But you never tell me what your life was like before. And you never tell me about your dreams."

"I asked you not to inquire about them any further." Ellis's voice developed in edge in it that had not been there before.

"But I'm worried about you." She felt her cheeks flush with pink. "Everyone is. Not just me—Kene, Sonas, Sarazar. Even Lord Ryuce and Lady Ryula."

He stood up without warning, back straight, eyes anywhere but her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lera."

"Tomorrow?" She repeated. "You don't want me to stay with you tonight?" Even if Ellis caught glares from Kene for the nights they spent together, Ellis had never outright rejected her company for the night after he had returned from Arinas. Alone, he said, he drowned in his nightmares. She blinked back tears. She sat frozen in her chair and watched him walk away from her.

Ellis stormed down the corridors, fuming. At himself, at Ryuce and Lera, at everything. _They know nothing_, a voice that he knew did not belong to him hissed. _She knows nothing. The girl-child. The sweet lamb_.

Lera understands me better than anyone else, he argued back.

_Then why do you run? Brave Knights don't run. Brave Knights don't deceive their masters. Brave Knights don't need to hold little girl's hands when they fall asleep._

"Leave Lera out of this," he growled out loud, too immersed to even hear his own voice echoing.

_She is in the way. They are all in the way. Why should you have this miserable existence? Why should _you _have to lose the one you love?_

"I haven't—" he started.

_You were forced out of your home—_

"But that was a good thing—"

_You lost your family—_

"I found them—"

_You leave your home and become a Knight and work and fight, just to watch Ryu—_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, holding his head. "Get out! Get OUT!" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Only silence followed his outburst, not even opened doors or concerned castle inhabitants poking their heads out. Had he said anything at all? Then, he noticed something. For the first time in a long time, it was quiet inside his mind.

* * *

Sarazar already had her bedroom door open for Lera before the girl could even knock. "Dear Lera in tears," she said, tilting her head to one side. "A sight I never wished to see. Come in."

Lera all but collapsed onto the fortune teller, propping herself up on Sarazar's shoulders and sobbing. She had not cried so hard in years. "He just dismissed me," she said when she finally was able to speak. "Like I was nothing, when I tried to tell him I was worried. H-he doesn't even want to see me tonight." Her voice shook.

Not yet suppertime, Sarazar could easily see the problem in this. Lera hugged Sarazar like a girl clinging to her older sister. "He's _never_ sent me away before. He didn't even say goodbye. Just told me to get away." Lera took a moment to catch her breath and wipe her eyes.

Sarazar nudged her past the door's threshold, taking the emotional scene into private quarters. "Lera, sit down."

The Wind Knight hiccupped and did so, setting herself on Sarazar's bed. She looked up at the psychic with puffy eyes. "But I'm supposed to take care of him, aren't I?"

Sarazar sat tranquilly down next to her, hoping that her peaceful presence would somehow calm the hysterical Knight. "I would say that you already have, exceptionally."

"I don't think I have," Lera started.

Sarazar shook her head. She cupped Lera's face in her hand. The girl closed her eyes at the new warmth on her cheeks. "Lera, I've never seen you like this before. Do you really think that if Ellis was not truly affected by you, you would feel so strongly?"

Lera took several deep breaths and shook her head away from Sarazar's touch. "Ahm." She started, not knowing quite what to say. She looped locks of her red hair behind her ears. "I'm simply angry at him. Angry at him for being upset with me for no adequately explained reason."

* * *

Ellis walked out of the front gate of the Castle, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Lera had been with him the last time he had gone out of the Castle. Right now he needed to get out and away from everyone. He needed to leave his nightmares behind. They now came not just when he slept, but anytime he closed his eyes. Just blinking might send a jolt of horror down to the pit of his stomach without him even knowing what he had seen. The voice that he used to be able to ignore he now had full conversations with. Speaking out loud, as if there were another person to talk to.

He couldn't be alone. They kept coming back. Everything felt warped around him. Even Kahaku, a wilting flower of a Dragon. Dying.

Ellis tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He needed to get out of her. He should fly away from Draqueen forever. He would leave today, and go alone.

But he should probably tell everyone goodbye first.

* * *

"That's not all that's troubling you, Lera."

Lera never questioned how Sarazar always knew. The Wind Dragon Knight's eyes spilled over with tears again. "It's Hayate," she admitted at last. "Every day I can feel Hayate getting further away from me. I'm scared. Being a Knight, being Hayate's Knight…" She stopped, unable to speak. It was a feeling she could not entirely put into words.

"Is more important to you than anything else. Even more than the people you love."

Lera wiped her eyes. "How do you know?" She had thought this was a unique feeling, the unspeakable bond between her and her Dragon. How could anyone understand that until they felt it for themselves?

Sarazar's fingers curled into her palm. "Because a Knight's duty comes before all else, no matter the cost of performing it."

"Then why is Hayate pulling away from me?" She asked, eyes blazing. "I don't want to see it like this, like it longs for another Knight. But Hayate is so unhappy." She stared into Sarazar's eyes, as if trying to read a secret the fortune teller was keeping from her. "You know why, don't you?"

Sarazar nodded but otherwise kept her face expressionless.

"I'm…I'm still a human at heart." Tears swelled in her eyes again, creeping into her voice. "So I'm selfish." She balled one hand into a fist. "So I know Hayate would be better off if I let it go, but I can't."

Sarazar touched the girl's cheek sympathetically. "Keep Hayate as close to you as you can."

Lera cradled her forehead in one hand. "Why me?" She whispered. "Why do I have to keep everyone so close!?" She slammed her fist down on to her leg, hard enough to give herself a bruise. "When all they want to do is get away from me?"

"As they say, the closer the flower, the more bitter the thorn."

Lera cocked an eyebrow.

Sarazar let out an exasperated sigh. "Forgive the overused metaphor. It _is_ difficult, and what appears to be easy is not so. It is not sweet and lovely to keep the things that are precious to you so close, but it is necessary. The closer you are to someone, the more they will hurt you. Even if they do it unintentionally, it still stings. But you have to let the pain come. It's part of love."

Lera leaned her head back against the bedroom wall. "Sarazar, what's going to become of us?"

Sarazar lowered her voice, despite the fact that it was only the two of them in the room. "I have a secret to tell you, Lera. One that only Lord Ryuce and I know about." She paused, watching Lera's tense face. She had never wanted to tell the girl this, but it was finally time for her to know. "You are not the Knight that Hayate was seeking."

A long silence stretched between them. "But," Lera finally spoke, voice soft as ash, "Hayate saved my life."

"You and Hayate are highly compatible, and you are right. Things are going to change."

Lera chewed her lower lip. She knew Sarazar was asking for something, she just didn't know what. "What should I do?"

Sarazar gave her a thin smile, trying to comfort her in some way. "Even though it is hard, try to keep them as close as you can as long as you can." She paused for a second, her chin tilted upward. She might have looked like she was closely observing the ceiling, but by now Lera knew Sarazar better than that. "You may want to start with Ellis before he says his goodbyes to Lady Ryula."


	11. Without Walls

A/N: Hm, it's been a long time since we've had a battle scene. Still trick to write, but I hope I'm improving. In other news: a cookie* to the first to tell me what song the nomads sing here. Ugh…my geek is showing. :p Also, I likely won't be able to update until December, as Nanowrimo will be busy eating my soul in November.

*Cookies are of the internet kind, you don't actually get any.

* * *

"The papa said, 'Oy if I get that boy  
I'm gonna stick him in the house of detention'  
Well I'm on my way  
I don't know where I'm goin'  
I'm on my way  
Taking my time, but I don't know where  
Goodbye to Rosie, the queen of Corona  
Seeing me and Julio down by the schoolyard."  
-Simon & Garfunkel, "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard

Lera picked up her feet, running down the hallway. She could feel it in her heart. Stopping Ellis was critical. To what, she didn't know yet, but she had to could _not_ let him say his goodbyes just yet. Perhaps it was because she spent too much time around him, but she could feel the atmosphere of the Castle changing. She recalled a story about a dead horse on a dining room table. A feast had been planned and the guests had arrived, but dinner was ruined by the dead horse on the table. It could have been a lovely time if one person just mentioned the rotting horse on the table.

The stench was getting stronger and stronger, and if Lera didn't do something about it now, it would overwhelm them all. She found him in time, just near one of the libraries. He carried a bag, thrown over one shoulder. On the other, Kahaku rested, looking sickly as ever. "Ellis, you can't go." She stepped between him and the door. "I know you're planning on leaving."

"I can't stay here, Lera." He did not skirt around the topic or try to tell her any differently. "If I do…I can't be responsible for my actions."

Lera bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She had never been so soft before. "I thought you were getting better."

"I don't think there is any getting better. Not for me." He ran one long finger down Kahaku's spine. "Something is wrong here. You can't pretend that you don't feel it."

"I have. I think we all have. But I think the only way anything can be fixed is if we stay together."

"And I think I'm what's making this place feel so wrong," he went on, as if he hadn't heard her at all. "The best thing to do is go. I don't know anything anymore. I just know that I can't stay here."

Lera said nothing. What was there left to say? He had spoken thoughts that she had forced to the back of her mind.

Ellis leaned in, close enough to feel the Wind Knight's breath on his skin. Their noses almost touch, their lips only a hairsbreadth apart. Lera closed her eyes, waiting for that bittersweet goodbye kiss. It would be her first, and probably her last.

"I'll see you again." Ellis moved away from her. Lera opened her eyes, mouth still slightly open, but this time out of surprise. He turned to go.

Lera caught his cloak, pulling him back to her. She brushed her lips across his. He smiled.

That's what I'd like to tell you. Lera never kissed him. She wanted to. She almost did, before Ellis walked away. It was a small mistake, and neither of them were thinking clearly, I'm sure. But one has to wonder what would have happened if she had mustered her courage, caught him before he left, and did what her heart told her she should have done all along? A kiss can change the world.

Instead, Ellis left alone, but with the feeling of Lera so close to him. They did not see him again for many years.

* * *

It might have remained just another strange, sad even in the Dragon Castle, if not for something that had gone missing. Ryuce, now missing a Knight, had no choice but to ask Lykouleon for help. The treasure that were to be given to Arinas were still not ready, and without Ellis's help, they might never be. "I just want you to tell me what you think of these treasures," Ryuce said as he pulled out a key to the secret safe where they had been hidden. "We might need your help to make them stronger."

He turned the lock, the door swung open. Lykouleon's green eyes widened. He had never been shown the treasures before.

The safe was empty.

"Are they invisible? Is that why they're secret?" He asked.

Ryuce could hardly speak. The treasures, the last hope for Arinas, were gone.

Of course they searched for them, sending Dragon Fighters chasing after the missing Dragon Knight. Ellis was not found, nor were the treasures. Soon it would be too late to save Arinas, and there was no longer anything they could do about it. There were attempts to make something that would strengthen that dying country, but no successes. Arinas would fall without the help of Dusis, which we all know it did.

And time went by. It went with few events as big as the Water Knight running away, and then disappearing altogether. Years were not usually counted at the Dragon Castle, but seasons and birthdays and holidays passed. I cannot pinpoint the exact date of this event, especially considering Lykouleon's strange growth rate, but this came at a time when both he and Ruwalk appeared to be eleven years old.

"I'm _bored._" Lykouleon and Ruwalk leaned against one of the wrought iron fences that surrounded the courtyard of the Dragon Castle. The Dragon Prince stared at the sky. "Same thing every day. Lessons, lessons, nothing, nothing. Another list of rules I'm supposed to learn without breaking them." He squinted as he stared at the sky, watching Shin dance between shafts of light. "You have it easy, Ruwalk."

"I guess." Ruwalk had been idly tossing pebbles. Lady Ryula had forced them outside an hour ago, trying to get them to stop tormenting Lykouleon's sister, Elodie. Lykouleon complained that the baby of the family always got everything, but Ruwalk could see that stealing and hiding her favorite doll so many times today would make Ryula want to throw them out. "Let's do something else," he suggested.

Lykouleon sent him a long sideways glance. "Like what?"

"Um." Ruwalk blanked. What else was there to do? "I know! We can go to my house." Ruwalk beamed at his own brilliance. "Because I always come over here."

"Yeah," Lykouleon decided. "Let's go."

The boys got to their feet, going towards the wrought iron gate. Lykouleon clasped his hands around the cold bars, look at the world between them. "This fence wasn't always here." He frowned. He sandwiched his foot between two of the bars and started to climb over. Normally Ruwalk would have shown a little more hesitation, but he couldn't help following his best friend. He didn't have the word for it then, and it was one he had not heard very often in his own home. He trusted Lykouleon in almost every manner of things. Now he trusted Lykouleon to take him on another adventure, and most importantly, not get caught.

The fence was easy enough to climb over, with a little boost. "Stay here, Shin," Lykouleon instructed the Light Dragon. "If you don't, then they'll know we're out."

Shin ruffled its wings, expressing disapproval. Lykouleon sighed. "You can't come with us. If you did, everyone would know we've left. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Going without the Dragon would be their first step in a disguise, but they did not think about the second. Out of the walls of the Dragon Castle and past the wealthier houses, they had not thought of how they would look outside of their homes. Two noble boys, almost glittering when they walked, in a crowd of people at the daily market. They didn't notice how the crowd made room for them or the whispers after them.

Lykouleon had never been outside of the palace without his father and a handful of Dragon Fighters, and that last time had been over a year ago. He glanced at Ruwalk again, and smiled. Two boys, two best friends, and the endless promise of everything that today could be.

They meandered through the crowded streets of Draqueen, oblivious to all the second looks they were receiving from the common folks they passed. They lost themselves on the winding streets, finding themselves from the marketplace to residential neighborhoods they had never seen before. They had planned to go to Ruwalk's house, but lost sight of that plan in favor of exploring as they wandered.

They were exhausted when they found their way on the edge of town. Lykouleon sucked in a breath. "I've never been out here before them."

All around them, green fields, trees, woods. He'd never been in a forest before. He'd never seen a landscape like this with his own eyes. The pictures in books couldn't compare. A picture might look beautiful, but it couldn't make you smell the fresh grass or feel the cool wind. Flipping through pages in a book did not make you sweat and make your mouth feel dry as sand. The books weren't lies, but this was real and _true_.

Lykouleon sat down.

"Lykouleon!" Ruwalk tugged on his friend's shirt. "I'm thristy. Let's go."

Lykouleon sat for just a second longer. He had forgotten about everything for just a moment—about Ruwalk, and everything else. Awestruck.

These moments may come rarely, but more often than not, they were life changing. This was Lykouleon's first, and there would be more, though not for years to come. But please remember that moments that change your life can be either good or bad. Lykouleon would learn this, and the three of you certainly did as well.

"All right. Let's go." Lykouleon stood up, but would never forget a moment like this.

"We're lost," Ruwalk said, looking around him. "I've never been this far away from home on my own," he admitted.

Lykouleon slung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "You're not on your own right now." No, quite contrary. Everything was where it should be. They were two best friends, standing on the edge of the world.

"Let's just go back the way we came," Ruwalk suggested.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Lykouleon took off at a sprint, not going back into the city, but running parallel to it.

"Lykouleon!" Ruwalk ran after him, not wanting to get left behind.

Ruwalk must have loved him so much. Enough to ruin his family's plans, and enough to usurp his own chance of glory. Chasing after him now was only the beginning. Ruwalk would follow him to the end of the world. But now. Now they were just two boys, and the day was wonderful.

They went back to the city, going through the outskirts into places the aristocrats had never seen. Houses crammed together, laundry flapping above their heads, hanging across the street. No one was starving in Draqueen—Ryuce made sure of that—but gaps still existed between rich and poor, the haves and the have-nots.

A jingling sound caught their attention, a sound much different from the whispered chatter they had been hearing all day. In front of them were colorfully dressed men and women, small bells hanging from their sleeves. Music followed them. It was a sight meant to attract attention, they both knew. Lykouleon was the one that went after them.

"Nomads," Ruwalk hissed under his breath. Bad reputation. Stay away.

"They look really…neat." Lykouleon's green eyes followed them. "I wonder where they've been."

Ruwalk stuck his hands in his pockets. "Robbing people." He muttered his guess.

"They can't all be bad." Lykouleon started walking a little faster to catch up with them.

"Yes, they can," Ruwalk started to object, but what choice did he have but to follow?

"Excuse us," Lykouleon walked right beside to beautiful women, slender, make-up painted on their faces. Ruwalk hung a few steps behind, getting sideways glances from a tall muscular man on his right side. "I was just wondering where you from?" Lykouleon asked.

One of the women raised her thin eyebrows at him. "Arinas." Lykouleon didn't recognized the heavy accent, but knew that it wasn't from the Eastern continent. Ellis never sounded like that, even if he hadn't seen the Water Knight since he was very young. "And you, child?" the woman asked.

"Draqueen." He knew better than saying he was from the Dragon Castle. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, young noble."

Lykouleon felt his cheeks redden at being so obvious. Ruwalk cleared his throat loudly. "We were just going home," he said, fast, before the prince could get another word in.

"A pity." The woman pouted her lips. "You might have stayed to enjoy our show."

"What kind of show?" Lykouleon asked. He watched Ruwalk, and grinned. It had become some kind of a game between them. Whoever spoke first got their way.

"Singing, dancing, weapon demonstrations, you name it."

Lykouleon nodded to Ruwalk. "Weapon demonstrations, Ruwalk! I need to learn how to use a sword." It was a good enough excuse for Ruwalk. He could pretend to be the responsible one, but even he had wanted to see this.

"All right," he agreed, trying not to sound as excited as he really was.

The woman clapped her hands together once and turned to her traveling companions. "My company! Now seems to be the time for a show!"

"Now, Sersy?" The man behind her grunted.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Gregor, these two boys—" she indicated Ruwalk and Lykouleon with a wide sweep of her arms—"have places to go to and would like to see the show." She winked at him.

Gregor nodded. The streets were busy, but now may as well be as good a place as any. He cupped his hands, yelled something to the rest of the group, and within minutes, the street became a stage.

A small crowd gathered to watch and became bigger as the show went on. It started simply with just some music, from the quite gentle strings of a lute to the fiddle and whistles that, if played alone, would make dogs howl. Somehow, the instruments blended together in a melody, and the melody became a song.

"And now, a traditional song from Arinas," Sersy, apparently the leader of the operation, presented.

A different woman stepped up. "_Estuans interius, ira vehemeni._" Her voice was the only sound. Not even a note from one of the instruments. The foreign words hung around them all.

"_Estuans interius, ira veheminti_," Sersy joined in. The sound of their voices together made goose bumps rise on Lykouleon's skin.

The two women looked each other, circling each like the beginning of a fight. "_Sors immanis et inanis – Sors immanis et inanis—" _A battle of words that no one understood but them.

"_Veni, veni, venias,_" The first woman cried out, Sersy echoing her words—"_Ne me mori facias—Veni, veni, vencias—Ne me mori facias—"_

A long stretch of silence. The song had just sounded so dangerous, like a warning. Suddenly the fear fell from their voices, their gaze dropped to the ground. "_Veni, veni, venias,_" they sang in unison. Now it came with sorrow, a sad resignation. "_Ne me mor facias." _And, the last line, like a hopeless plea: "_Ne me mori facias."_

Lykouleon was glad they decided to come outside today. This was what life without walls was like.

He sat, hypnotized by the silence, as powerful as the song had been. He knew those words were from Arinas, even if the women weren't. He had heard Ellis muttering things like that to himself. He would have to find out what they meant at some point. But not now! There were swords, there were staffs being flawlessly passed from person to person. The weapon was about to begin. Lykouleon craned his neck to see more clearly. He didn't want to miss a second of this!

"HEY! Stop that!" Someone shouted, a booming male voice. All heads turned to see the armored man it belonged to. He carried a spear in one hand, and the heavy plate armor he wore said that he belonged in this area no more than Lykouleon and Ruwalk. Lykouleon didn't even try to hid his relief when he saw that it was not one of the Dragon Fighters looking for him. One glance at the at the crest cut into the upper left breastplate also made it clear that it was not one of Reiner's—Ruwalk's father—private soldiers. A different noble, then, who thought he had control of this part of the city.

"This is _not_ a permissible place for any kind of public performance! And since when are weapons allowed on public streets?"

Lykouleon slit his eyes at the soldier. No one seemed to mind that he had a spear. The prince chewed his lower lip and watched the faces of the performers change, first in surprise, and then to anger. The coins scattered in front of their impromptu stage were how these people made their living. Who was this man to interrupt them? Ruwalk looked at Lykouleon. He understood, too.

The fully armed nomads glowered at the soldier, arguing back that this was how they lived. Lykouleon swallowed. If violence broke out, it would be trouble for all of them. "You stop it!" The childish voice rose above the crowd. So many heads turned to see the golden-haired boy that has just spoken: heart pounding, clenched fists, eyes set straight ahead.

The soldier withheld a smile. "And who are you, exactly?"

"I am Prince Lykouleon, son of Ryuce, the Dragon King!" He had hoped that he would sound dignified, but did not expect the chortles that followed his speech.

The soldier didn't even try to hide his snickers. "Prove it, then."

A name wasn't enough. Lykouleon wished that he had not left Shin back at the Castle. How could he make anyone believe him?

"I believe I can vouch for him."

The crowd turned, taking its attention off Lykouleon. Kene stood behind the mass of people, Earth Dragon poised on one shoulder. His expression was somewhere between amusement and frustration. The crowd parted when they saw him, leaving a straight line of just three people. Kene, Lykouleon, and the soldier. "This is Lord Ryuce's son."

The soldier stopped his chuckle. What could he do?

"Leave these people alone," Lykouleon said in a calm, strong voice. He was learning to talk like his father.

The soldier got on one knee to bow. Lykouleon bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. The strange feeling of pride spread through him, but grew uncomfortable when not just the soldier, but the audience, the nomands, and even Ruwalk were on one knee. He looked desperately at Kene, trying to figure out what to do. Kene only gave a low nod to the boy. He was on his own for this one. Lykouleon tapped Ruwalk on the shoulder, indicating that he should stand as well. He grew more confident with his friend next to him, enough to clear his throat and say, "Thank you. Um…please stand."

It wasn't bad for his first public appearance, especially considering that the whole thing had been ad-libbed.

It was impossible for him to melt back into the crowd as Lykouleon walked back to Kene, Ruwalk close behind as always. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Lykouleon asked.

"Big trouble," Kene promised. "Though, er, nice job back there."

Lykouleon gave him a half-hearted smile, not looking forward to the lecture he would receive once he got home. "Thanks." The day had been worth the worst punishment that his father could dish out, anyway.

Just as they were going to leave, Sersy approached Kene. "Is it all right if these two fine young gentlemen get a proper thank-you from our party?" She fluttered her long, probably fake, eyelashes at Kene. "It won't take very long."

Kene thought on it for a moment. "Make it fast."

"Of course." She curtsied to him and lead Lykouleon and Ruwalk towards the rest of the nomads.

"One of our dancers, Maren, has something she wants to say to you," Sersy went on.

"I didn't see any dancing," Ruwalk pointed out.

"No. She just had a baby, a sweet daughter named Anke." She said the name with such warmth, she may as well have been speaking about her own child. _Anke_. Lykouleon tucked the name away in his mind. He had the feeling he would hear it again.

Maren was just about as lovely as the others, but paler than the rest, with gray circles under her eyes. She held a bundle of blankets in her arms, no doubt her new daughter. "We really can't thank you enough for stepping it. There could have been fighting, and it would especially mean trouble for us, the outsiders."

Lykouleon nodded. "Nobles can get too arrogant. I should have a talk with my father about that." He looked at Ruwalk. "No offense."

Ruwalk rolled his eyes. "None taken."

"And you boys are in some kind of trouble, I'm guessing."

They both nodded.

Maren cocked her head in the direction of some short buildings, wooden crates just below them. An easy escape onto the roof.

Knowing full well he was playing into the part, Lykouleon asked for her hand, and kissed it. Ruwalk would tease him for years to come about that one. They ran across the low-hanging roof, to the next one, and the next one. The trouble came when they found themselves staring down one much taller than the both of them. "Give me a boost, and then I'll help you up," Lykouleon suggested. Ruwalk crouched down to give him a boost. Lykouleon put his hands on the sharp ridges of the roof and started to pull him up when he let out a cry of pain and dropped back down. His hands were covered in blood. Two horizontal lines slashed across his palms, bright red blood falling from his wounds.

"Let me see that." Ruwalk went towards Lykouleon, who quickly drew his arms back to him.

"Don't touch it."

"I just want to take a look."

Lykouleon ducked his hands under his shirt. "Don't. It's dangerous." Somehow he knew, and knew Ruwalk shouldn't go near his blood. "I'll have my mama take care of it."

"Now you want to go home?"

Lykouleon nodded. "Don't touch my blood."

"I said it's time to go." Kene was in sight again, and none too pleased that they had gotten away from him a second time.

"Lykouleon's hurt," Ruwalk called down to him.

"Come down."

They went back down, across the roofs that they ran over just minutes before. "Let's see," Kene told Lykouleon. The prince held his palms out towards Kene. There must have been something instinctual within the Dragon Tribe. Just like Lykouleon, Kene understood that this blood was not to be touched. Instead, he just ripped a clean piece of cloth in two and offered it to Lykouleon to tie around his cuts. "Your mother can help you with that when we get home." He looked at Ruwalk. "And you may as well go home when we get back to the Castle."

* * *

Ryula bandaged her son's hands. "Good boy, Luke, not letting anyone else touch it," she told him. "Not everyone should see your blood. Even the Knights shouldn't get too close."

"Thanks, Mama."

Ryula finished wrapping the second bandaged around his hands. "Now go see your papa. I think he has a few things to say to you."

Lykouleon groaned.

"What were you thinking?" Ryuce demanded just minutes later. "You left the Castle without permission or an escort."

"I had Ruwalk with me!"

"A child! And you left Shin behind!"

"I had to," Lykouleon tried to explain. "You would've figure it out sooner if I didn't."

"A Knight does NOT leave his Dragon behind!" Ryuce's voice rose. He hated shouting, but it may have been the only way to get through to him.

"How am I supposed to be a Knight without a sword?" Lykouleon shot back, just as angry.

"You're too young for a sword!"

"Am not!" Lykouleon paused. "And you need to do something about those nobles. This is your city, not theirs!"

"Don't even try to talk politics with me, Lykouleon." He used the full name, making sure that Lykouleon knew he was in trouble. "You don't understand how complicated things can get. Having one person in charge of a portion of a city—"

"Get secretaries, or something!" Lykouleon threw his arms above his head, exasperated. Why was he even trying to talk to his father about this? "If you rule the world, Papa, then you should be able to fix it."

* * *

You might have guessed that Ruwalk was going through punishment of his own, but for much different reasons. I don't often show you what happens outside the Dragon Castle, but this time I think I must. It is a small taste of what is to come for Ruwalk.

Ruwalk stood before his father, knowing full well that he was in for it. "What we ask of you is not very hard to do. Is it difficult to be the young lord's friend without getting him into trouble?"

"No, Father."

"And is it so difficult to be polite to the princess?"

"She's only a baby," Ruwalk started.

"She is old enough."

Elodie was about seven years old. Her main concerns were getting playtime and keeping her pesky brother and his friend away from ruining it. Now it might also be a good time to mention that Elodie did not grow as fast as Lykouleon, who was able to keep up with Ruwalk, despite the difference in years. Elodie acted like a seven-year-old. In fact, and this is something that was almost never mentioned in the Castle, Elodie was born human.

"I don't like Elodie," Ruwalk complained.

"I suggest you start, if you're lucky enough to get invited back to the Castle again."

Ruwalk didn't understand the plan then. He wouldn't for a few more years to come. And of course he was invited back to the Dragon Castle. He couldn't stay away.

And time went on.

Things went on, if not always peacefully, but with a routine and lifestyle that was kind enough. Changes had occurred through the years, some more worrisome than others. Lykouleon finally received a sword and practiced each day, when he wasn't getting into trouble with his usual accomplice, Ruwalk. Kene and Sarazar finally married and would be very happy together. Sonas had a strange request for Lord Ryuce to be able to live outside of the Castle, but still close by in the town. Ryuce had to refuse him, though. One missing Knight was already too much to lose. No one had heard seen Ellis in years.

When Lykouleon appeared to be about fifteen, news of a demon in one of the Eastern villages spilled into the Castle. It was too strong for the villagers to fight and had already driven many of them from their homes. The handfuls of Dragon Fighters that had been sent after it had not returned. It seemed that it was coming to be time for the Dragon Knights to do what they had been trained to.

In the years of peace that they enjoyed, the Knights had not allowed themselves to fall out of practice. It had been quite some time, however, since they had been in a real battle. They could spar with each other, but this was different. This time, if they lost, they would be dead.

"I want to go, too!" Lykouleon stood in front of his father. "I'm a Knight, too. It's my job to kill demons."

Ryuce tightened his grip on his cane. "You are also my son, and it is my job to keep you safe."

"And it's my job to keep other people safe!"

They stared at each other. "You're not ready," Ryuce said firmly.

"And when will I be ready, Papa? When?" The prince demanded. "Think of this as a test of my skills."

"You've never faced a demon before!" Ryuce kept a white-knuckle grip on his cane, as if it supported him better than his own two legs. "You don't know what it's like."

"And how will I ever know if you never let me leave?" Lykouleon retorted. "A prince should help defend his kingdom."

"And what good will you be to the kingdom if you're dead?"

Lykouleon drew a breath. Why didn't his father ever let him do anything? "Fine," he relented. But if he could figure out a way to get out of the Castle without anyone knowing…

Elodie poked her head in the room. She resembled her father with her dark hair and the shape of her face. "Luke, will you help me with something?"

He sighed. "As I have nothing else to do, apparently." He turned to go. "What do you need, Ellie?"

As they left, out of Ryuce's sight, a grin spread across Elodie's face. "You're not going to let everyone else have all the fun, are you?" She winked. "You can get out through the Dragon Fighter's quarters."

He gave her a hug. "Elle, you're the best sister in the world."

"I know." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

The Dragon Fighter's quarters became one of Lykouleon's preferred escape routes from that day on, as you should know. At least until Alfeegi caught him at it, and chewed out Ruwalk for "accidentally" overlooking it as a possible escape route.

* * *

Lykouleon flew out on Shin. The feel of wind whipping at his skin and hair tossed back across his head gave him chills. He gripped the Light Dragon with his knees, much like riding a dranas, and leaned forward on the Dragon. It didn't take him long to catch up to the other Knights. "I'm coming too," he announced to them. Kene nodded. They flew on.

Perhaps it was the flight that was making Lykouleon's stomach churn. He was simply dizzy watching everything go beneath him so fast. He had to admit that he was nervous, but so was everyone. Something in the air didn't smell right. He tried not to inhale too deeply.

Their target was visible below them, a huge creature, larger than the villagers' houses. It took the shape of a wolf, claws on its six legs at least a foot long. Its dark blue hair was sleek, covering the whole beast in a silky fur-like curtain. Its teeth were even longer, sharpened to the point.

Lykouleon covered his mouth. He thought he might be sick.

The three most experienced Knights glanced at each other. Kene and Lera both readied their swords. Sonas summoned flames to his hand. "I'll distract it," he told them. It was time for action. They couldn't hover above it for much longer.

"We'll take the sides." Lera looked at Kene. She turned behind them towards Lykouleon. "You'll be all right," she tried to assure him.

He had broken out in a cold sweat. His hands shook. He barely managed to get out the word, "Yes."

Sonas threw a handful of flame at the demon. It snapped its head towards the Fire Knight. He stared at the monster, collecting more flames in his hands. At the same time, Lera and Kene flew off in opposite directions and dove toward the demon. Riku's talons splayed as they cut through the blue fur and sank into its flesh.

Hayate slammed its side into the demon, launching Lera off. She landed, knees bent, on its back. The raised hairs on its back scratched into her armor, and she knew she had made a poor decision.

Lykouleon inhaled. Was he a Knight or not? It was time to move. He spurred Shin onwards, towards the creature's face. At the same time, Lera dug her sword deep into the demon. It let out a cry of pain, opening its huge maw. In between lines of teeth, instead of a tongue, it had a man's head, bald, eyes wild and wide, screaming. The monster's voice.

Lykouleon fainted. He slipped backwards on his Dragon, who suddenly shot back up. The unconscious boy slipped off its back, plummeting towards the ground. Shin reversed directions to catch Lykouleon, just a few feet above the ground. Lera stabbed her sword into the demon's side, leapt at the hilt, and let her weight drag it down the beast's sides.

The demon screeched again, Sonas took aim, and threw a ball of flame down the demon's throat.

Lera hit the ground, face and arms covered with thin cuts from the needle-like fur. She turned and looked for her Dragon, calling, "Hayate!" The demon extended its claws and swiped her. They cut through her armor as though it was parchment. The impact brought her to the ground.

Shin deposited Lykouleon gently on one of the rooftops nearby, spreading its wings over the boy. Seeing that he was going to be protected, Sonas flew towards the demon, still choking on fire. Helping Lera was more immediate right now.

He stretched a whip of fire between his two hands, snaking it out towards the demon's snout. It lashed against the creature, giving Kene time to fly above it and then lower himself by Lera. She struggled to stand up.

Kene stretched his hand out toward her. She took it, pulling herself up. He wanted to tell her to get out of here and take care of her wounds, but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't going anywhere. Hayate nudged her from behind. She mounted the Dragon, moving upward until she and Kene were safely out of the demon's grasp.

Kene looked around, breathless. "Where's Prince Lykouleon?"

Sonas cocked his head in the direction of Lykouleon. "Shin is with him."

Kene nodded. "We need to finish this, and fast."

"We'll attack together," Lera said. She couldn't help a faint smile. Just like old times.

As they pulled back to ready themselves for what they hoped would be the final attack, another person appeared. Someone either brave or crazy enough to try fighting this thing by his or her self—or did they knew there were already people nearby fighting?

The person ran the tip of his sword under the monster's neck, getting dangerously close to the demon. Black blood spilled down on him. The demon writhed as its blood spilled, finally succumbing to the unexpected strike. The Knights watched for several more minutes as the demon died. They landed, back to the ground to stand face-to-face with this person.

Despite the blood that stained his clothes, despite not having seen him for years, they knew who it was.

Shin suddenly screeched, a noise that woke Lykouleon. His head throbbed. The smell of blood was thick in the air. He peered over the roof of the building, watching the stranger. He didn't know the person's face, but would know his voice when he spoke.

Ellis was back.


	12. Reunion

A/N: I'm back baby! The next updates should come much sooner, I promise! Someone out there is reading this, right? ...Right?

* * *

"If we are bound to forgive an enemy, we are not bound to trust him."  
-George Fuller

It was the Water Knight that spoke first. "It's been awhile."

Lera clutched at her wounds, more serious than she was willing to admit. "Where are the villagers?"

He stepped towards her. "You're hurt."

She took a step back, away from him. "Don't touch me."

Ellis put his palms up at her, his way of agreeing to keep his distance. Lera slit her eyes at him. "Lera's hurt," Sonas said, breaking the tense silence that filled the air. "Prince Lykouleon may be as well. We need to help them both, and then we can discuss this."

"Yes," Kene agreed. What else could he do? What else could any of them do?

"It's not that terrible," Lera said, her usual protest. "Just a flesh wound."

"You look like you shouldn't be able to stand," Kene objected. Lera always hid her injuries as best she could, and they all knew it. "And we're going to fix it before you bleed out."

The Wind Knight might have come up with some stubborn retort, except now she did feel as faint as she should have been feeling all along. Perhaps the only thing that was keeping her standing right now was the shock at seeing her old comrade in arms once again. "We need to find the prince, too," she said in a sigh, finally allowing herself to sink to the ground.

"I'll go look for him," Sonas volunteered, happy to have an excuse to leave.

Kene knelt down next to Lera to dress her wounds. She winced in pain occasionally, but otherwise did not complain. She kept gaze fixed on Ellis, daring him to look her in the eye again. Daring him to come back, thinking he would be accepted by them so easily.

"What's he doing here?" She hissed at Kene.

"How am I supposed to know?" He whispered back.

Ellis stood at a distance, turning away from the pitiful scene unfolding before him.

"I don't want him here."

Kene didn't want to admit that a chill shot up and down his spine when he looked at Ellis out of the corner of his eyes. Just one more thing that she didn't need to know. He should have been overjoyed that the missing Dragon Knight had finally returned. At the same time, he had stolen the Three Treasures that might have been their only defense against that demon they knew almost nothing about. By that definition he was a traitor, but Kene had never wanted to think of him like that. "It's up to Lord Ryuce what happens next," he said. As he said that, he felt weight fall off him. This was not under his jurisdiction, but the King's. Lord Ryuce would be the one making the hard decisions. "That's not for us to decide," Kene told her.

Lera waited, her eyes cold. Under normal circumstances Kene would have told her to go straight home to rest and recover. These were hardly normal circumstances.

"I can bring you to them," Ellis spoke. No explanations, no apologies, just a few words that hung uneasily in the air. "The villagers. They've been hiding from the demon."

"Let's wait until Sonas and the young lord return," Kene said, keeping his voice neutral. This was not the time or the place to show emotions.

"You're angry, aren't you? That I'm here right now, that I helped you win this fight."

Lera started to stand up, but Kene stopped her. "I'm not going to hide it," she said, spitting out the words. She glared at Ellis. "You left us. Stole from us. Now you want us to take you back with open arms? You want it to be 'just like old times'?" She took a breath. "You ruined it, Ellis. You ruined it all. So you'll forgive me if I don't leap for joy."

A thin smile played on Ellis's lips. "You have to admire a girl who always speaks her mind."

"Instead of those dimwitted floosies," Lera muttered under her breath, "And you'll have to forgive me for not swooning at the sight of you."

It was no time for humor, either, but Kene felt himself bite back a chuckle.

"Found him," Sonas said, returning with Lykouleon a few steps ahead of him. Three pairs of eyes turned to see the Dragon Prince limp towards them. The boy's face was tomato red, dotted with sweat and weary eyes. It was hard to know if Lykouleon really understood what was going on around him. He looked half-asleep. Shin was at his shoulder, watching over him.

I have never seen a stronger bond between a dragon and anyone else than the one Lord Lykouleon shared with Shin. I still believe that the reason he chose to give it up was the hope that it would give him something greater. Something for you to think about, Lord Rath.

It did not take even a second glance to know that something was wrong with Lykouleon. Sonas and Kene glanced at each other. "We need to get back to the Castle," Kene said.

"And what about the villagers?" Ellis asked, impatient. "They will need to know when it is safe to return home."

There was another long pause, perhaps a little too long. Certainly, they had to get back to the Castle. Neither Lera or Lykouleon looked as if they could stand much more in their current states, but someone needed to stay with Ellis. Someone needed to make sure that he came back to the Castle with them, so Lord Ryuce could decide his fate.

"Since it seems to be my concern primarily, and I know where the villagers are, I will tell them." Ellis looked at the doubtful faces of his once comrades in arms. "And I pledge my word to you that I will return to the Dragon Castle."

They flew back to the Castle, mostly in silence, save a few groggy words from Lera: "His hair's long again."

* * *

Lord Ryuce was less than pleased. And that was before the four Knights came back to the Castle: One wounded, one dizzy with illness, and the remaining two looking graver than they had in years. Ryuce scanned them. "Lera, patch yourself up. Lykouleon, get to bed." No shouting, no punishment for the prince for escaping. Not yet, anyway.

When the two had gone their respective ways, Ryuce expelled a soft sigh. Whatever had happened, it could not possibly be good. "Was it the demon? Are any of the villagers still alive?"

Sonas cleared his throat. "The demon is gone, my lord. I believe most of the villagers have survived the attack." He looked at Kene. Apparently, it was the Earth Knight's job to deliver the bad news.

Now, Kene and Ryuce were old friends. They had known each other for years. There always was an easy rapport between them. Now Kene was at a loss for words. He couldn't find a way to soften the blow or make it sound less alarming. "Ellis came back."

Ryuce managed to keep his composure as well as anyone could. A sharp intake of breath, a step or two back, and confused shake of his head. "Ellis," he said in a breath. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as the sky is blue, unfortunately," Kene said.

"It's cloudy out right now," Sonas interjected.

"Shush.. He says that he's coming back here."

Ryuce hid his eyes beneath the palm of his hand for a moment, stuck. What was going to happen to all of them now? What would he do with Ellis? One of the members of his closest circle had betrayed them, stolen from them. At the same time, he was the only Knight missing. They needed him. Ryuce looked up at Kene and Sonas, who were staring back at him, waiting for him to say something.

Only one thought crossed Lord Ryuce's mind right then: the thought that he had never asked for this job. The others were waiting for his verdict, glad that the responsibility was not weighted on their shoulders. They wanted him to deliver the judgment, and were grateful that they did not have to.

"One of you, or both, I don't care, keep an eye out for him returning to the Castle and inform me when you first see him. I will let you all know of my decision then," Ryuce said. "If you will excuse me, my son is sick."

* * *

Lykouleon had curled himself into a tight ball by the time Ryuce had entered. He had apparently been swallowed whole by the blankets on his bed; only a nest of yellow hair stuck out from underneath them. Ryuce put his hand on where he thought his son's shoulder. He could feel trembling underneath his hand. Lykouleon shivered violently, curled into himself. Despite the blankets and warmth of the room, Lykouleon acted like he had never been warm in his life.

Ryuce pulled a chair to the bedside. His forehead creased in worry. What was going on?

And what could he do about it?

* * *

Magical healing does not come naturally to anyone but faeries. It can be learned, under the right, rare circumstances. It sped up the healing process, but it did not take away any of the pain involved with it. With all the injuries that the Knights accumulated, it was something they knew all too well.

So while Lera, with a considerable amount of pain, waited to fully recover, she asked to see Sarazar.

"I'm guessing you're not surprised that I asked for you?" Lera sat up in bed when she saw the fortune teller enter.

"I knew you would want to talk sooner or later." Sarazar sat down at the foot of Lera's bed. "It's about Ellis, isn't it?"

Lera nodded. Tears stung her eyes, but she did not cry. Not yet. He wasn't worth her tears. "You asked me to take care of him. I didn't. I couldn't."

Sarazar said nothing for a moment of thoughtful silence. "I'm sorry. It was quite a burden to place on you."

"He left. I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"Sweetie." Sarazar stroked Lera's hair back, away from her eyes. It was a small, comforting gesture, and one that she desperately needed. "You did the best that you could. You can't be held responsible for another person's actions."

"But..." Lera started, tears now creeping into her voice.

"You were wonderful, Lera. No one could ask any more of you." Sarazar lifted her gaze to the arches in the ceiling, the way she usually spoke when she was talking about a prophecy. "He would have left eventually." She looked back at the girl. "You should not feel ashamed, or that you could have done better. What you were able to do was all that you needed."

"The Three Treasures," Lera started.

"Will find their way back into the Dragon Castle in good time, I assure you." Sarazar offered the most soothing smile that she could muster up.

"I just..." Lera wiped the few tears from her cheeks. It was all she would allow herself right now. "I have this terrible feeling that." She swallowed once, at a loss for words. "That something bad's going to happen."

Sarazar got up from the end of the bed to give Lera a gentle hug. "Me too."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Ruwalk was rejected from the Dragon Castle. He thought that it was just another day. After being relieved from his duties at home, he could go and spend time with his best friend, provided Lykouleon wasn't busy, either. The prince had taken upon himself not only the usual studies with private tutors, but was constantly watching his father, observing the way he navigated through the murky seas of politics. Lykouleon reasoned that it would be more useful than anything else his tutors tried to teach him when he finally became the Dragon Lord. Not that he was exactly eager to lead the country, of course.

Things had changed quite a bit since Draqueen first formed. The continent of Dusis was no longer united as it once had been. Small countries were starting to fragment off, becoming their own nations. The King's control was slipping. Just as Ryuce had been careful about the terms which nations joined with Draqueen, he also needed to careful with negotiating their succession. There had only been a few successions so far, all handled peacefully. There were, of course, some small skirmishes on borders, but nothing too dangerous.

In a few years' time, though, the Dragon Kingdom and Hermosa would be ready to tear each other into pieces. But that's another story altogether. We need to get through this one first.

"I'm sorry, Ruwalk," The maid who usually greeted him at the door apologized. "Prince Lykouleon is sick today."

"Sick?" Ruwalk repeated, doubtful. In all the years they had been friends, Lykouleon had never had anything worse than a cold. "Well, maybe I could cheer him up?" He suggested.

"Not today. Try next week."

"Next—" Ruwalk didn't even finish getting the second word out of his mouth before Matilda had shut the door.

He walked back through the streets of Draqueen to the noble's end of the city. His house towered like a monster above the rest of the small homes in Draqueen, but it was something that he hardly ever took notice of.

"Shoes off," his mother reminded him as soon as he stepped inside.

Ruwalk did as he was instructed, leaving his shoes by the door. He found her reading in the sitting room. "Is there anything special going on at the Dragon Castle today?"

She looked up from her book. "I thought you would be the one who would know about things like that."

Ruwalk shook his head. "They didn't let me come in today."

The countess returned to her book. "Go ask your grandfather. He might know." She saw Ruwalk hesitate, and stared up at him again. "Go talk to him. It's about time you two start."

"Right." Ruwalk walked out of the room, trying to decide if he wanted to know that badly. The patriarch of the family always instilled fear in him, ever since he was a child. It had only gotten worse over the years. He also noticed that it was the same for his brothers, and even his father.

Ruwalk decided that being sick was a good enough excuse for now, and that Lykouleon would have to fill him in with the details next week.

For the next two days until Ellis arrived, the Castle closed itself. The doors did not open. No one entered or left. It had been sealed closed, at least until the day the lost Water Knight returned.

* * *

Sonas was the first to spot him while he was patrolling the streets of Draqueen. He raced back to the Castle to tell Ryuce.

A few minutes later, Ryuce was ready to greet Ellis at the door. He stood straight and tall, eyes set straight ahead. Ellis could not expect any benevolence from the king today. Had Ellis not taken the Three Treasures, things would have been different when he returned. There probably would have been a celebration, and many curious questions as to where he had been. There would be questions now, but there would be no warmth behind them.

When he first saw Ryuce, Ellis dropped to his knees. He kept his eyes staring down straight at the floor. "My lord."

Ryuce thinned his lips. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, a million questions and answers that would not make it past his lips. Instead he just said, "Stand up. Empty your bag."

Ellis rose to his feet, looking more than a little confused. "My bag, sire?"

"Empty it."

"Just clothes, a little bit of food, a little bit of money," Ellis said.

"Empty it." Ryuce remained firm.

"I know what you're looking for." Ellis pulled open the drawstring bag and tipped it upside down. "You'll not find it here." The contents spilled out onto the stone floor. Ryuce watched as they fell, knowing that Ellis spoke the truth.

"Turn out your pockets."

Ellis did so, producing nothing. He met Ryuce's eyes boldly. "I won't lie to you, my lord. All you need to do is ask."

_Where are the Treasures? _It was such an easy question to ask, yet he could not bring himself to do so. If Ellis was lying to him, he had no way of being sure or not. Still, Ryuce would prefer to end this as quickly as possible. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of imprisoning one of his Knights. He chose to ask. "Where are the Three Treasures?"

"Safe."

Ryuce gave one small nod. So that was it. "Leave your sword here."

Ellis hesitated. "But, my lord, Kahaku—"

"You will leave your sword here, Ellis, or you will not take a step further inside this castle."

Ellis closed his eyes for a second, and then removed the sword that he always kept close to him.

"Very well. Two of the Dragon Fighters will escort you to your cell."

Ellis said nothing. He was going to be locked up. He could almost taste the irony: he was going to be put back in chains by the same man who had freed him the first time. Kings. They were all the same.

Ryuce breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the confrontation was over. He had not expected Ellis's ready cooperation. There was no fight, and hardly any resistance. He walked out of the entrance chamber, so relieved he might have just melted right there. Yes, there were complications to figure out, and questions to be answered. He could work it all out later: in a few hours, tonight, maybe even tomorrow.

Sarazar leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" Then, with a touch of sarcasm, added, "My lord."

"Fine. Arinas ended badly." He wasn't happy to admit it, or even all that willing to say it.

"You say that like you think it's over." She took a few steps toward him, keeping steady eye contact, as though she was trying to stare him down. "You've changed nothing, Lord Ryuce. Only the way you and your Knights will die."

The shock of those words sent a jolt through Ryuce. It felt like a punch in the gut. Sarazar stared up at him with cold eyes, not helping to abate the feeling. He may as well have looked to a stone for sympathy. He would receive none from her.

"Your husband is one of those Knights," he said.

"And you don't think that it torments me every day, knowing how he's going to die?" Her voice started steady and strong, but began to waver. "Do you think that knowing when it's going to happen will make it any easier?" Her voice shook, tears came to her eyes. "And he doesn't know a thing," she said in a whisper, then rose to almost a scream. "When I look at him, all I see is death!"

Before Ryuce could say anything, before he even could think about what to say, Sarazar had run out of the room, vanishing into the labyrinth of the Dragon Castle.

* * *

Lykouleon got out of bed for the first time in two days, during one of the rare times someone was not sitting at his bedside. He didn't remember much since fighting the demon. Much of it was a blur. He didn't even remember going to bed. He knew nothing of the many hours that his parents and sister had sat next to him.

He had been asleep for two days, but there had been no peace in his rest. He tossed and turned, shivered and sweated through his fever.

Lykouleon finally got out of bed, bleary-eyed, unsteady, but awake. He licked his dry lips and stood, shaky, and ravenously hungry. He sat back down on his bed with a sigh. He wanted to get out of here. There was something important that he needed to do, but he just couldn't remember... His eyebrows wrinkled to a point while he thought. Something had happened. Something bad.

He had flown, yes, and ridden with the other Dragon Knights to kill a demon.

He covered his mouth in sickly horror. The vision of the monstrosity swirled in his mind. When the demon opened its mouth, he could see the head of a man screaming at him. Screaming for mercy.

Lykouleon bent over in two, thinking he was going to be sick. He might have been, if there was anything in his stomach to throw up.

Ryula opened the door, just a crack. Lykouleon heard a soft gasp and looked up, and then before he was completely aware of what was going on, he was in her arms, kissing the top of his head. "Lukie! How are you feeling? I'm so relieved that you're awake, finally!"

Lykouleon rubbed his eyes and looked up at his mother. He managed a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked again.

"Hungry," he said. "What happened?"

Ryula stroked his hair, trying to comb out some of the mess with her fingers. "You came home sick. That's all." Her voice was soft and warm, and put Lykouleon at ease. There are few things that bring comfort like your mother's voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ryula smiled down at him. "You've been sleeping for days. That's all." It had been agreed not to tell him about Ellis's return, not yet, at least. He would have to know eventually, but he had to get well first.

She stood up. "I'll make you some porridge. That always makes me feel better when I'm sick." She kissed the top of his head once more. "You just rest for now. I have to tell everyone that you're feeling better."

Lykouleon flopped down on his bed. Porridge, _ugh_. He had always hated it. His mother just happened to have a recipe that had been handed down from her mother, his grandmother. Just his luck.

* * *

Ryuce paced in his bedroom. He had to apologize to Ellis somehow. What was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry that I treated you so poorly, but you're still a traitor in our eyes unless the Three Treasures somehow magically reappear again and it turns out that I had just misplaced them under my bed"?

He considered looking for them under the bed.

Ryuce shook his head, and got back to pacing. Did the Treasures even matter all that much anymore? Arinas was already doomed. They had never recovered from the death of their king--another thing that Ryuce could be held responsible for. Instantly new pathetic apologies came to mind. "You're a traitor and I'm sorry that I helped get your king killed." Apologizing to the Water Knight was not going to be an easy task, especially not when Ryuce still thought that he did not deserve one.

He sat down on his bed, staring at the ground. For the hundredth time to day he remembered that he didn't ask for this job. He didn't want to be put in this position. But this was the way things were, and his rash decisions had led them all up to this point. He knew this, and had known all of this back then, too. One of these days he was going to have to use his mind to make decisions instead of his heart.

Ryula ran into the room, kissed her husband hard on the lips, and then broke away with a large, tearful smile. He shot her a glare, daring anyone to be this happy when he felt so miserable and trapped.

"Lykouleon's awake," She said quickly, the smile on her face growing even wider.

Ryuce stood up, and for a moment, all the tension in his face flooded away, filled with pure relief.

Now, Ryuce and Lykouleon did not see eye-to-eye on many things. They had their share of arguments, but there was no denying it. Ryuce loved his son more than life itself. I have met few men who were more excited than Ryuce to become a father, except for maybe Lord Lykouleon himself.

But we'll get to that in good time.

This good news was enough to make Ryuce forget about all the troubles that faced him, at least until Ryula left the room. In this second, this small ray of hope would be enough to get him through the day, and through this apology.

If he chose to make it, that was.

Well, he could figure that out tomorrow. He had to go see Lykouleon first.

* * *

Sarazar lay awake in bed that night, listening to Kene's steady breathing. She tried not to think about the day when she would no longer be able to hear him every night. Instead, she cried.

Kene woke up, "Sara?" He mumbled, his voice still full of sleep. He gently touched her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't look at his face. "A bad dream." How she wished that it was a bad dream.

"Tell me the truth," he said.

She opened her eyes, making out his outline in the dark. "Do you ever think of how you'll die?"

Kene expelled a breath. "Did you see something?"

"Yes."

He kissed her softly. "Well, don't tell me," he whispered in the dark. "I want it to be a surprise."


	13. Cry for Help

Ohmigosh a chapter primarily featuring canon characters?! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I've been incredibly busy lately. Yay college courses. And I'm not entirely happy with Ellis's and Lykouleon's dialogue here, but meh.

* * *

"Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them, too--even when you're in the dark. Even when you're falling."  
-Morrie Schwartz

Lykouleon, like every other adolescent that ever lived, disobeyed his parents. We all know that he was a wonderful man, but he was by no means perfect. He made mistakes, he rebelled, he made decisions that were as rash as his father's. But before this moment, he had never done anything so bold or in such direct defiance of Ryuce.

He walked down the corridors of the Dragon Castle, through hallways that he rarely used. He carried his sword in one hand, and the Light Dragon sat upon his shoulder. He hoped that he would not have to use the sword. That was something he always hoped for, in fact. Too many conflicts ended in blood already. He simply wished that he did not need to take this precaution.

A chill came over the Dragon Prince when he approached the cells, and he was never sure if it was because of the cold stones that made up the dungeon-like chambers, or if it was just what this place stood for.

Ellis heard him coming before Lykouleon actually saw him. He looked at him through the bars on his cell. "Hello, Prince Lykouleon."

"Hello." Lykouleon stared at Ellis. He chewed his lower lip. He tried to remember what it was he had wanted to say to him.

"Why are you here?" Ellis asked.

"I...I have questions," he stammered out suddenly.

Ellis blew air out of his nose. "You would. Did your father put you up to this?"

Lykouleon shook his head. "I put myself up to it."

Ellis leaned back against the stone wall. "You're brave."

"I am a Dragon Knight."

"So am I. It doesn't make me brave."

"Coming back here must have taken some courage," Lykouleon said, more nervous than he wanted to show.

"Well, I should have seen this coming." The manacles around his wrists clinked as he crossed his arms. "I thought you never liked me much."

Lykouleon swallowed the lump in his throat. "When I was younger I was a little scared of you," he admitted.

Ellis let out a snort of laughter. "When you were younger? What, when you were twelve?"

Lykouleon's eyes brightened. "I am twelve."

Ellis blinked to make sure nothing was wrong with his eyes. "You look a little...older." Lykouleon nodded. He heard that a lot. Ellis continued, "That means I have not been gone as long as I thought."

Mustering up his courage, Lykouleon asked, "Why did you come back?"

"What?" Ellis leaned forward on the wooden bench.

Lykouleon caught this movement and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case. "You must have know that you'd be in trouble if you returned," he tried to explain, hardly believing his own audacity.

Ellis's mouth dropped an inch. Silence spread around them while the Water Knight tried to think of how to explain. Several times he started to form words, but they never made it past his lips. Lykouleon waited for him. He didn't hassle him to speak, but let Ellis take his time to sort it out in his head. True, honest answers were better than rushed ones.

"I was ill when I left," he finally said. He spoke slowly, reluctant to say everything that he needed to. "Ill not in the body, but in the mind. Demons...demons were in my head." His voice sped up, his heart beating faster than it had in a long time. "They followed me when I slept." He cradled his head in one hand. "I saw their shadows every time I closed my eyes. I had thoughts..." He lowered his voice to a pained whisper. "Terrible thoughts."

Lykouleon wanted to reach a hand out to touch him, to try to offer some kind of comfort. What was there to say to someone who had been broken from the inside? What do you tell someone who has been tormented by his own mind?

"I couldn't be in the Castle any longer. I don't know how long I was away, but I know that I started to heal." He raised his head and rubbed his left arm. "But I came back. We need help."

A small frown turned down the corners of Lykouleon's mouth. "'We'?"

* * *

Visiting Ellis was one thing. It could have remained quiet and secret. Lykouleon could do that. But how far was he going to go? How much of this father's trust would he lose? All for someone who stole from the Dragon Clan and abandoned them?

Ellis had asked for something any Knight would want at their side. He wanted his sword again. More than that, he wanted the Water Dragon with him.

What had finally made up Lykouleon's mind to get it for him were the questions. There were answers he had to find and mysteries that he needed to solve. Ellis promised to tell him everything, if only he brought back his sword. It was a risk, certainly, but not a trap.

At least, he hoped not.

Lykouleon had only snuck around the Castle with Ruwalk before, and then it had been only for fun. It had never been serious, and there had never been any repercussions other than the occasional harsh scolding.

The hallways of the Castle never seemed so crowded before. Each sound of footsteps on the stone or servants chatting had never echoed so loudly before. They never felt closer to the prince as they did now. It was the one time he needed to be alone, and it was the one time he felt surrounded by voices and footsteps.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards the armory. Ellis's sword was sure to be there, and he only could hope that he remembered what it looked like.

The cool air of the armory made goosebumps rise on Lykouleon's skin. He used to be excited for any chance to go down here and see the swords all wrapped up. Now something else had settled in, something cold and dark that he couldn't put his finger on. He gazed at the swords lined up against the walls. There were so many, most of them for use by the Dragon Knights. Lykouleon brushed his hand over Shin. "No sword for you. Not yet, at least."

As always, his gaze fell upon the largest sword in the armory. Iden, the man who forged it, had died before Lykouleon was able to remember him. A sword like that would not be made again. He wanted to tear open the wrappings and take it up. He wanted to see blood on its perfect blade. He wanted to feel all the power that he could wield. The sword that he had now felt like a toy compared to that weapon.

Someday he would use it, he felt sure. Someday, but not yet. It wasn't time yet.

He managed to pull himself away from the sword to continue searching the armory, but came out empty-handed. Lykouleon took a deep breath. He had to concentrate. If Ellis's sword wasn't in here, there was any number of places that it could be.

If he knew his father well enough--and he did--he would be cautious with Ellis's sword, like he was with so many other things. That meant Ryuce would keep it in a place that very few people were allowed to go.

Lykouleon crossed his fingers. Maybe he would get lucky and Ryuce wouldn't be in his bedroom. He often went there to think and be alone, and with the Water Knight's return, he must have been thinking quite a bit. Or maybe his mind was at ease, knowing that Ellis was locked up. In any case, the room was empty, the sword was there, and Lykouleon took it. It might have been his only chance.

He was careful not to get spotted and moved quickly downward, back to the cells were Ellis sat waiting.

"Be quick," Lykouleon warned. "Once my father sees that it's gone, we'll both be in trouble."

Ellis unsheathed the sword, admiring its shining blade in the dim light. He looked back at Lykouleon. "I think I'd be in a bit more trouble than you."

Lykouleon nodded, serious.

Ellis touched his fingertips to the flat of the blade, stroking it softly. "Kahaku, come out."

A burst of light filled the darkened area for a brief moment and the Water Dragon emerged from the sword, crawling onto Ellis's lap.

Lykouleon felt his eyes go wide when he saw it. He knew what the Water Dragon was supposed to look like. This was not it.

The Water Dragon should have been strong, full. Its skin should have been smooth and glossy. Instead, half of it was covered in rough scales like pieces of flesh that had almost completely been torn off. One of its wings hung limp and withered. It flapped uselessly against its scales.

Then there were its eyes.

One was normal, almond-shaped, watching Lykouleon carefully.

The other was crimson with a black point of utter darkness in the exact center. Black tendrils spread through the blood red.

Lykouleon looked over at Ellis, waiting for an explanation.

Ellis shook his head. "We need help."

* * *

It didn't take Lykouleon long to think of a plan. After a few more discrete visits, it was almost perfected. Even if the Dragon Tribe knew how to help, it was likely they would be unwilling to even listen to Ellis. Some wounds still hurt too much. Traitors were not to be trusted, even if they wanted to be listened to. Even if all they wanted was help. They could only think of one group that could help Ellis and Kahaku, people who could heal wounds and manipulate water easier than any human.

"Kahaku should have chosen a faerie," Ellis said in a low voice after they decided this. "They could make things better."

"They will." Lykouleon's young heart pounded with hope. "And when your Dragon is better, you have to tell me everything.

"Of course," Ellis promised.

Help for knowledge. It was their little secret.

At least, it was supposed to be. Lykouleon wasn't going on his own. He always had a friend at his side to depend on, and now was no different, even when Ruwalk was having troubles of his own.

* * *

I apologize, but we are going to have to jump around a bit and take a look at what exactly Ruwalk was doing those days. It might not seem very important at the moment, but it will become so. Please be patient.

Ruwalk leaned back in the desk chair and looked down at the long tables of numbers. He stretched his arms above his head, glad to be done with his work. He glanced at the columns again, eyes crossing in the process. He hated doing finances more than any other job chore.

A heavy knock came on the door. "Are you finished yet?" Someone called from the other side.

"Yes," Ruwalk called back and gathered up the leather-bound accounting books. He opened to door to see his father waiting for him. "But you might want to have Drake look through it first. He has a better head for numbers."

Count Reiner glanced through the book labeled _Mine Production_. "This is your job, Ruwalk. You should be able to perform it to the point of perfection."

"I don't think I made a mistake," Ruwalk said, careful to watch his tone. "But you might want Drake to double check."

Reiner shut the book and stared at his son. "One single mistake in this--" he held up one book "--or any of these could do serious damage to us financially, don't you agree?"

Ruwalk took a breath to calm himself. He should have known all about accounting and money issues by now. He'd only known that it would be his job in the family since...since forever, really. "I'm not disagreeing with you, sir, I just think that Drake is better with numbers. Maybe he should have been the accountant." He realized a second too late that he should not have said that.

Reiner raised one eyebrow, a trick he always used to intimidate others. "Are you suggesting that you swap tasks for awhile? That you take over your older brother's position?"

Ruwalk shook his head furiously, wishing he could take back everything he said. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Your grandfather would not exactly be pleased to hear something like that," Reiner went on, continuing as if he hadn't just heard his son. Ruwalk bit his tongue to keep from speaking. His father had more to say, and the last thing that he should do was go against him.

"Your older brother is first heir, and as such you will need skills that will be of service to him if you wish to stay in his good graces." He paused and looked Ruwalk in the eye, sure to drive the point home. "Or do you want to end up with nothing, living like a peasant?"

Ruwalk did not respond. He could not say what was on his mind. He couldn't say that he thought the inheritance system needed to be mended. It wasn't right that the first born son, regardless of skill or anything else, would be the one to inherit everything. It wasn't right that younger brothers would have to be dependent on the generosity of the first born. It wasn't fair that Ruwalk had no choice in deciding where his life would go.

"I'd rather not live as a peasant," Ruwalk finally said, finding the most polite way to voice his objections. "I just don't that Drake should get everything just because he happened to be born first."

Reiner's tone softened for a minute. "That's why I have given you and your younger brother every opportunity to break away from this. Are you not currently the prince's best friend?" The warmth in his words was suddenly lost under the cold phrases of a businessman who saw people as commodities, something to be traded like currency for wealth and power. Ruwalk knew that all too well by this point. "Speaking of which, your mother picked out something very nice for you to bring Princess Elodie the next time you visit the Castle."

Reiner did have a plan for Ruwalk, of course. Not only did he already have the favor of the future ruler of Draqueen, he would shortly also have the love of a beautiful princess. After Ruwalk and Elodie were married, the Reiner family would be royalty. Becoming a prince? Not bad for the second son.

I know much of that seems irrelevant now, but back then, courting determined people's lives. It would play a part in the Reiner family, and even more in Lykouleon's life. All in good time, though. For now, let's just focus on Lykouleon visiting his best friend.

* * *

"They told me you were sick," Ruwalk said.

"I was," Lykouleon told him.

"Then what--"

"I'll explain on the way," Lykouleon told him.

"'The way'?" Ruwalk repeated with a dubious glance. "The way to where, exactly?"

Lykouleon raised and lowered one shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes..."

"Then I can explain on the way." Lykouleon and Ruwalk were not ones to keep secrets from each other. This was clearly a matter that he felt should be kept between them and not known to Ruwalk's family, just rooms away.

Lies always worked best when they were simple. Ruwalk told his parents he would be at the Castle for awhile and Lykouleon told Ryuce and Ryula that he would be at Ruwalk's estate. It would at least give them a few days' time before someone caught on.

Once they were safely outside the city and away from curious ears, Lykouleon started explaining. "You have to try to stay calm," he started. "Do you remember Ellis? The Water Dragon Knight?"

Ruwalk thought for a second. "A little. He left...we were really young when he left." He paused. "Did they find him? Is he dead?"

Lykouleon shook his head. "Alive. He came back to the Castle."

Ruwalk blinked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Lykouleon let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "There were some things I never told you about. When I was just a baby, my father went to Arinas...."

It took Lykouleon over an hour to finish the story. He told Ruwalk what he knew, the things his father had told him. He didn't know what Ryuce had left out, but what Lykouleon knew would be enough to go on. It had to be.

"And then he asked me for help, so here we are," he concluded and took a drink from a water skin.

Ruwalk looked over at his friend. "So we're going to help someone who stole from you?"

"Yes," Lykouleon affirmed. "He said he would tell me what happened to the Three Treasures. We could get them back, Ruwalk. And when we do, all will be forgiven. The Knights can be together again, the way things should have been."

Ruwalk rolled his eyes. Always so optimistic. "How do you know that he didn't destroy them? Or use them for that matter?"

A smug grin appeared on Lykouleon's face and quickly vanished. "That's another secret. I've been doing some tinkering--and this stays between us."

Ruwalk nodded. "Of course."

"Not a soul outside the two of us can ever know." Lykouleon looked around before continuing, even though he knew the road they were traveling on was empty. He lowered his voice so Ruwalk had to strain to hear him. "I've been modifying them. Only certain people will be able to use them. Ellis isn't one of those people."

Ruwalk stopped in his tracks when he heard the word "modify". "Can you do that?"

"Yes. And that's not the only project I've been working on." He pointed one finger. "Also our secret."

"So many secrets," Ruwalk grumbled.

Lykouleon shrugged one shoulder. "You don't think I'd skip all those etiquette lessons for nothing, did you?"

Ruwalk allowed himself a half-smile, none too confident about sharing all these secrets. Such was the burden of being a best friend. "But why did you modify them?" Ruwalk wanted to know. "Was there something wrong?"

"No, they were functional. They would do their job...but at a rather large cost." Lykouleon shut his eyes for a moment. "I put wards on the treasures to avoid a sacrifice. Only the Dragon King and Queen can use them."

"And the sacrifice?" Ruwalk started to ask, a little afraid to hear the answer.

Shin, sitting on Lykouleon's shoulder, nuzzled against Lykouleon's neck. He stroked the Dragon. "Hopefully you'll never need to know."

* * *

They stopped shortly before nightfall and set up an impromptu camp to spend the night. "It's been awhile since we've done something like this," Ruwalk said, looking at Lykouleon across the yellow flames of a small fire.

"It's a little different this time," he replied.

"What do you think the faeries are going to do when we get there?" Ruwalk asked.

Lykouleon lay back in the grass, fixing his gaze on the bright stars in the sky. "I'm not sure. They've never really had much contact with the Dragon Tribe." He traced constellations with his eyes, remembering the stories about the figures draped in the night sky. "The Scepter," he pointed to one as he spoke. "The King. The Queen."

Ruwalk tilted his head back to star at them as well. "The Lance, The Bride." He took in a breath. "You know I'm supposed to marry your sister, right?"

"You know that will never happen, right?"

Ruwalk couldn't help the feeling of relief that settled over him.

Lykouleon went on. "Sometimes I think the nobility only cause more problems than they solve. It won't be like that when I'm king."

That surprised Ruwalk. The fact that Lykouleon would someday be king of Draqueen--and, by extension, a large portion of Dusis--was something they both were aware of but never acknowledged. This was the first time that he had ever spoken about what his plans for the future were.

Ruwalk, too, lay down on the grass. "Then what are you going to do?"

Even though Ruwalk couldn't see it, another smug smile grew on the prince's face. "I have a few ideas."

Ruwalk propped himself up on his elbows. "Like what?"

"Instead of everything falling to me or the Knights, we get more people to help." He nodded to himself, pleased with this idea. "We'll get sort of a diplomat, a general assistant, let's see...probably someone who's good with money. That could be you, Ruwalk."

Ruwalk felt himself pale at the prospect of doing treasury work forever. "Don't you have another job for me?"

Lykouleon thought for a minute. "Well, there's still plenty of time to figure it out." He waited for Ruwalk to reply, but no sound came from across the fire. After a minute, Lykouleon spoke again. "I know you feel like you're stuck in your family, but I wasn't exactly given a choice either."

"Mm," Ruwalk muttered, just to let Lykouleon know that he was listening.

"But even though I didn't get to decide what I'm going to do with my life, I still have the freedom make things happen. I have to be king; I don't have to be the king they want me to be."

They talked long into the night.


	14. Diplomacy

Sorry this took so long guys! But four exams, one move home, a fruitless job search, an anime convention and a new hard drive later, I'm back! Also, fun fact: Faluna was the name of a friend's short-lived D&D character. I thought the name fit well in the DK universe.

I personally feel this is a weaker chapter, but one of these days, I'll write one that's not dialogue heavy! Really, I won't….

* * *

"Always act in accordance with the dictates of your conscience, and chance the consequences!"  
-Pirate King in Gilbert & Sullivan's _Pirates of Penzance_

Things only got more nerve-wracking as Lykouleon and Ruwalk approached the faeries, or at least where they thought the faeries would be. The Spirit Tribe kept minimal contact with the Dragon Clan, only to ensure that no trouble came between them. They kept fairly neutral of each other, which was the way the faeries wanted it. Lykouleon and Ruwalk had both heard stories about them and Lykouleon had seen a pair of diplomats once, but he had never spoken to them before. "What if I do something wrong?" He asked Ruwalk. "What if I offend them or something?"

Ruwalk took a second to think it over, remembering all the stories he had heard: healing, manipulating water-he hoped they were all true. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe all we can do is hope for the best."

Lykouleon set his eyes straight ahead, staring into the distance. "We can't just hope, Ruwalk. That's why we're out here right now and not sitting back in the Castle."

Ruwalk expelled a small sigh. "That wasn't what I was trying to say. I was trying to tell you that right now, maybe all we can do is hope we don't muck this up."

"Sorry," Lykouleon apologized. "I'm a little nervous."

Ruwalk nodded. "So am I."

"But," the prince went on, "this might be the only way to help Ellis. If something doesn't go right here, he might never get better and things might never go back to the way they should be-when all the Knights are together again, and all friends."

Ruwalk opened his mouth to speak, to remind Lykouleon that Ellis had never been entirely "right" as long as they had known him. Lykouleon cut him off before he could get a word out. "Even if he wasn't exactly perfect, maybe even a little scary, a Dragon Knight should not be locked in a dungeon. They also should not steal or run away, but if we can get Ellis the help he needs, we can fix all that. Once he and Kahaku get better, everything else will too." The prince's eyes shone.

You can't say that Lykouleon didn't try. His growth may have matched Ruwalk's, but some part of his mind still remained that of a hopeful, almost quixotic child with dreams of saving the world. Many children would imagine themselves as heroes and fantasize about their adventures as a crusader against darkness. The difference between these children and Lykouleon was that he didn't imagine doing these things. He might have been young, but he wasn't going to sit down and wait for the world to change itself. He would move. It was an idea that he carried with him to the end of his days.

Unfortunately, back at the Dragon Castle, a missing prince became a worrisome problem. Lykouleon's plan of avoiding detection from their families might have worked for a few days at most, if not for an unexpected visitor arriving at the Dragon Castle. Faluna was eleven years old, the daughter of one of the wealthier families in Draqueen. Her father had come to the Castle saying that he needed a few words with someone in authority and suggested that Faluna and Prince Lykouleon got to know each other a bit.

"He is currently not in the Castle," Ryula told them. "But I suppose we could send someone to fetch him." She came out and said it directly, but I think Ryula knew that her son was definitely not where he said he was.

They sent a messenger to the Reiner household to collect Lykouleon, only to be told by another confused servant that he should be at the Dragon Palace. Lady Ryula would have to humbly apologize for her son's absence while Lord Ryuce would have to work his way through another headache. At least Elodie wasn't this much trouble.

Ryuce waited for Faluna and her father to leave. He sank into his chair, rubbing his temples after they left. Things were difficult enough without Lykouleon sneaking out of the Castle every time he felt like it. "He's out with Ruwalk again." He got up and paced around the room.

"Ryuce," Lady Ryula started. She reached out towards him, putting her hand on his arm. "I know he's young, but he is responsible. Ruwalk and Lykouleon look out for each other. I am certain they always will." She gave him the warmest smile she could. "He'll come back soon."

Ryuce put his hand on hers, feeling the softness of her skin. He looked at her, her golden hair and bright eyes. There was no one else in the world who could bring him comfort like this when he felt so trapped. What did he do to deserve her? Whatever it was, it couldn't have been enough. He couldn't easily say how he felt right now, how grateful he was that she was always there next to him. "There are many dangers out there for a young prince. That's all," he said simply, saying almost nothing of what was really on his mind.

"I know," she replied.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Instead, he only said, "We'll send a Dragon Fighter or two to comb the city, and a few more to search outside of it on darnas." He paused. Where could Lykouleon and Ruwalk have gotten to? It wasn't the first time they had run off without permission, but they had always been safe in their respective homes before the day was out. Where were they going? And why now?

"Sonas and Kene have always gotten along well with Luke," Ryula reminded him. "We could send one of them."

Ryuce's lips thinned into a frown. "I want to keep all the Knights together for now."

Ryula knew what he was trying to say. Dungeon doors could rust and break. A clever man always could find a way to escape a place he didn't want to be. If everyone was together, they were safer. She took her husband's hand again. "You could ask Sarazar where they went."

Ryuce shook his head. "Sarazar is not exactly happy with me right now." The king could still recall the angry conversation between him and the fortune teller with harsh clarity. "You can ask her if you wish. For now I'll just send the Fighters."

* * *

Sarazar had begun to sequester herself alone with Kene more and more lately, and Ryula was surprised to hear Sonas's voice coming from behind her bedroom door. If she strained, she could just hear whatever fortune she was predicting for Sonas.

"—will make you proud," Sarazar said behind the closed door.

Ryula backed away. Whatever future was being predicted, it was not hers to hear. She would come back later.

* * *

Ryuce stood on a balcony overlooking the Western half of Dusis, watching the Dragon Fighters leave. There was something larger going on here, bigger than adolescent mischief. "Lykouleon," he said to the empty air, "what are you trying to prove?"

What could Lykouleon possibly have been thinking? He knew how dangerous the outside world was. He couldn't even face a demon on his own yet. He had been sick for days after he encountered the one that he had snuck off with the other Knights to fight. Try as he might, Ryuce could not see that escapade as anything but a failure. Certainly most of the villagers had been saved, but many homes and lives had to be rebuilt after the demon attack.

Where, for that matter, had the demon even come from? But that was a matter to wonder about for another day. At least it was dead now.

They had returned with Lera gravely wounded and Lykouleon more ill than he had ever been before n his life. Not to mention it brought Ellis back to the Dragon Castle, whose return would have been cause for celebration under normal circumstances.

_Ellis_.

Ryuce hadn't even thought about it before and silently fumed at himself for not making the connection sooner. The lost Knight had something to do with this. There were too many holes that needed to be filled in.

"_You've changed nothing._" Sarazar's voice echoed in Ryuce's head. _"Only the way you and your Knights will die_".

Ryuce knew that he should talk to Ellis. It was clear that he had stolen the Three Treasures, but Ryuce had been blinded by anger upon his return. Certainly the Water Knight had good reasons why he acted so. Ryuce felt himself burn with shame recalling the condescending way he had spoken to Ellis. He should have acted like a real king, like the fair ruler he was supposed to be. When had he changed? He used to be just. He used to be brave. His last truly bold act was going to Arinas.

Something had changed within all the men who faced the Demon King that day. The wound in his leg that had never fully healed. The pain he felt from it each days was proof enough.

There was no delaying it any longer, and no reasonable excuses to avoid talking to the Water Knight. He gathered up courage that he should have already had and made his way toward the dungeon.

* * *

Three days and nothing. Lykouleon and Ruwalk had not seen any signs of faeries or a way inside the Water Realm. The Spirit Tribe liked to keep their privacy and hiding their home was a good defense against unwelcome intruders, but did it really need to be this difficult? Besides, time could be running out. Who knew how long it would be before someone figured out that Lykouleon was not at Ruwalk's house and vice-versa?

At the very least, both Ruwalk and Lykouleon enjoyed shirking from their duties. They had lengthy discussions while they walked at walked: about their families, politics, and every other topic they could think of.

Along the way Ruwalk took Lykouleon's advice to heart. Change came to those who made it happen. More importantly, he had his place in his family, but he did not have to be in that role the way they wanted him to. He didn't have to be who they expected him to-in fact, he could probably find a way out of marrying Elodie if she would actually have him, which was unlikely at best. As frustrating as searching for the Water Realm may have been, it was very rewarding for Ruwalk. His conversations with Lykouleon gave him hope.

"We need to find it soon. We have to," Lykouleon muttered, partly to Ruwalk and partly to encourage himself to keep going. "Someone must've figured out by now we're not in Draqueen."

Late in the afternoon that day, the finally saw a faerie.

Ruwalk spotted him first. He was tall and lean, pale skin, with shoulder-length hair so blond it was almost white. Ruwalk stopped walking. "Is that..." he pointed in the general direction.

Lykouleon nodded. "A faerie."

They stood in silence for a moment together. They didn't even believe that they'd get this far. Now, at the critical moment, Lykouleon found himself at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say now?

Ruwalk jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, a little harder than necessary. "He's walking away."

Indeed the faerie was. Lykouleon took a deep breath and ran ahead a few feet. Now or never. He set off at a light jog after him. "Excuse me," he called out, his voice childishly loud and embarrassing.  
The faerie turned, and Lykouleon was glad to see it was a male, like he had originally thought. Sometimes it was hard to tell with the Spirit Tribe.

"My name is Lykouleon," he started before the faerie could try to shoo him away. "Prince Lykouleon of the Dragon Tribe." Ruwalk sprinted a few feet forward to stand next to Lykouleon. "And this is my friend, Ruwalk Reiner, son of Count Reiner of Draqueen." It was unlikely that Ruwalk's name would mean anything here, but his father's title might.

The faerie walked back and extended his hand to Lykouleon. "And I am Argante."

So far, so good. Lykouleon took Argante's hand. "I am here to ask for help," he said, trying to sound formal. He wanted to sound like his father whenever he was dealing with politicians.

Argante looked up briefly, checking the height of the sun in the sky. "I must be on my way back to the Water Realm."

Lykouleon cleared his throat."Please, let Ruwalk and me go with you." Reading the hesitant look on Argante's face, he added, "We've been traveling for days searching for faeries. One of our Knights needs help, and I believe only the Spirit Tribe will be able to cure him."

Now Argante looked interested. "A Dragon Knight? Is he badly wounded or ill?"

Lykouleon took a second to think about it. "It's…it's not any physical disease. You might say it's…his soul."

Argante shook his head, though with genuine sympathy. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for that."

"It's destroying him from the inside out!" Lykouleon tried to keep his voice steady, but he heard himself pleading. "It shows on the outside. His Dragon. The Water Dragon needs help."

Argante caught his breath. "Then you _were_ right to come here. I must speak to the Faerie Elder. We may not be of the Dragon Clan, but when something is not right with the Dragons, something is not right with the world."

Lykouleon tucked the last phrase away in his mind. He would need a good argument for his father when he returned to the Castle. He must have figured it out by now and sent someone searching for them. If Lykouleon's weak lie still fooled their families, he would seriously have to question the mental acuity of the adults in the Castle and Reiner household.

Argante started to walk again, but stopped and turned when he noticed he was not being followed. "Are you coming?" He asked the boys.

Ruwalk blinked. "You want us to come with you?" He looked at Lykouleon to see if the prince was as surprised as he was. Lykouleon only smiled at his friend.

"Of course," Argante said, a strange dumbfounded look on his face. "I will have a hard time asking for permission to leave again without a good reason."

Lykouleon jogged a few paces to catch up with Argante, leaving Ruwalk a few steps behind. "But what will I say? You're the first faerie I've ever spoken to before. "

"And that wasn't so hard, was it?" Argante said, trying to put Lykouleon at ease. "Just tell him what you told me, and if it's meant to be, everything will work out fine."

* * *

Ryuce swallowed the lump in his throat. On normal days and in normal circumstances he could navigate the stormy seas of politics and do it quite well, but these were far from normal circumstances.

"Hello, Ellis," Ryuce said.

Ellis leaned back against the wall of his cell coolly, arms folded, a dead stare set on Ryuce. "So you've finally come to see me." Then, he added with venom, "Lord Ryuce."

"I believe I owe you an apology," Ryuce started.

Ellis took in a quick breath and stood upright. "Lord Ryuce apologizing to _me_?" No sarcasm this time, but genuine surprise.

"We were friends once, years ago." Ryuce's gaze fell not on Ellis's face, but rather, on his chin. It was a trick he had learned. If you couldn't meet someone in the eye, stare at their chin and they'll at least think you're looking at them. "You reunited Ryula and me so many years ago, and without I surely would have died in Arinas. Remembering that, I had no right to treat you the way I did when you returned here, and for that I apologize." Ryuce felt his face grow warm as he spoke.

"Does that mean I get let out of this cage yet?" Ellis asked, daring to sound hopeful.

"Unfortunately not."

Ellis sank down on his cot. "This is still about the Three Treasures, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ryuce told him. "And one thing more. My son has gone missing."

Lykouleon and Ruwalk stepped inside the Water Realm for the first time. They had never seen any place like it before. Floating balls of light and green trees as tall as the sky made up as much of the population as the people in the Water Realm. There was even a small stream with water sparkling in the sunlight. Despite this sudden beauty, it didn't distract Ruwalk and Lykouleon from noticing the stares they got from the faeries.

Argante paused for a moment to study his reflection in a still pool of water. He ran a hand through his short hair, self-conscious.

Outside of the Water Realm, Argante would have looked perfectly normal, even passing for a slim human if he could manage to hide his ears somehow. Here his short hair made him look strange, where all the other faeries had some of the longest hair Lykouleon had ever seen, men included. "Your hair," he started. "Can I ask how—"

Argante cleared his throat. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

Ruwalk knew what it felt like to be overshadowed. His older brother got all the attention, but he was fine in the background. He might not get noticed or praised, but the spotlight would never be his undoing, either. Besides, he still had his best friend, and with Lykouleon it was never about status. Sometimes he almost forgot Lykouleon was the prince. They went everywhere together, did everything together, but for the first time in his life, Ruwalk was left behind. If the Faerie Elder was going to see anyone, it would be the Dragon Prince and not his friend.

Ruwalk waited with Argante while Lykouleon and the Faerie Elder talked.

"You two have come far," Argante struck up a conversation.

Ruwalk nodded. "It took a few days. We probably would not have found this place if not for you." Then, remembering to be polite, he tacked on, "Thank you."

"Yes, well, our secrecy is for our own protection. We'd rather not have demons clamoring all over our forests, and the life of a faerie and the life of a warrior do not often mix."

Ruwalk tried to imagine a fierce Spirit Tribe warrior, wielding a blade and fighting demons. Well, maybe it could happen. "But you do have some way to defend yourself," he said, voicing it half as a statement and half as a question.

Argante nodded. "We have ways."

* * *

Lykouleon sat on the ground across from the Faerie Elder. The Elder was nothing like Lykouleon had pictured, with wrinkles and a long white beard. Instead he was almost indistinguishable from any other faerie they had seen so far. He was a little shorter and his face spoke of some age, but it was not lined from centuries of living. His eyes were the only true indicator that he was the Elder. They spoke of times long gone and storms weathered ages ago that the young prince had never dreamed of.

A glass of herb tea sat in front of Lykouleon. The taste was bitter, but he drank it. The last thing he needed to do was offend anyone, especially not the Elder.

"Prince Lykouleon," the Elder started. His voice was smooth and even, not cracked and gravelly like an old man's. "You are quite a distance from your palace, and you have come with only your Dragon and your friend. No entourage or guards. It seems safe to assume this is something many people are not supposed to know about."

"You are right," Lykouleon affirmed. "Though I can't say that this trip is still secret. Our families must have figured it out that Ruwalk and I left by now, and soon enough someone will come to find us."

"Tell me, then," The Elder paused to take a long drink of his tea. "Why have you secretly come so far?"

Lykouleon looked down to his lap. "Some years ago a Dragon Knight abandoned us. He returned recently, but my father and the other Knights view him as an enemy. I think they are wrong in this."

The Elder stared at him. "That is something we cannot help you with."

"No," Lykouleon's voice rose, a little irritated. "I'm afraid you did not let me finish," he evened his tone, remembering to always sound respectful. "This Knight has information that we need. He has agreed to give it to me in exchange for something." Lykouleon paused, trying to find the right words. "It's his Dragon. It's sick."

"And you would like someone to cure it?" The Elder stroked his chin.

"Yes, or at least try to. I believe that those of the Spirit Tribe are the only ones who will be able to help."

The Elder thought for a moment. "We may not be enemies, but I have never felt that the Dragon Clan was one of our allies, either." Lykouleon's heart picked up speed, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Although your people have offered us aide in the past," The Elder went on, "We have never taken it. We enjoy our solitude and isolation. The best way we know to help the world is to be a part from it."

"But there may be serious consequences for everyone if you don't help now!" Anger colored the prince's voice as he found himself unable to keep his calm pretense any longer. Slowly, his body moved into a position it had never been in before: hands and feet on the ground, head drooped, into a humble bow. "Please. I beg of you."

* * *

Ryuce listened to everything Ellis had to say: about speaking to Lykouleon and the deal they had made, excluding a few details that Ellis didn't think the king really needed to know. "I'll tell him, and only him, everything."

"He's just a boy," Ryuce said.

Ellis blew a puff of air out of his nose. "Yes, but I still find trust and honesty in him." Then, with a wicked glint in his eye, "Must've learned it from his mother."

Ryuce had heard enough. He gripped his cane before he stood up. His leg had been hurting more than ever lately. "Thank you, Ellis."

* * *

Three Dragon Fighters, mounted on dranas, were sent off in the direction of the Water Realm. Coming straight toward them and not even knowing it, were a prince, his friend, and a short-haired faerie.


	15. Mindscape

Oh, geez. It has been far too long since I last updated. For those of you who don't know, I'm currently a senior in college, which means that I'm buried under a mountain of homework all the time, and things like this have to go on the backburner. Don't worry, though, I'm determined to finish this story, even if I have to keep writing in grad school!

* * *

"You have to salvage what you can, even if you're the one who buried it in the first place."  
-Kelly Link, "The Wrong Grave"

Ruwalk hesitated to walk through the gates of his family's estate. If Lykouleon had been caught outside the city without permission, certainly Ruwalk's parents also knew it too. He cringed. His father was certainly going to have a few sharp words for him, and his grandfather, even sharper. He could already hear their voices in his head, admonishing him: this was not the way the Reiner family worked. This was not how castle were won or royal power was gained.

One of the dragon fighters, mounted on a dranas, cleared his throat loudly.

"All right, all right," Ruwalk grumbled, taking the impatient soldier's hint. He pushed the large front gates open.

"Sorry, Ruwalk," Lykouleon said, before the dranas picked up speed and carried him towards the palace. The prince silently reviewed their trip in his head. Next time, they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Lykouleon and Argante were safely delivered to Lord Ryuce, unharmed and a little embarrassed on Lykouleon's part. Ryuce noticed his son before seeing the slim faerie, walking a few paces behind the boy.

"Lykouleon—" Ryuce started, his voice stern. The scolding stopped in a second when he saw the prince was not alone. "Who is this?"

"Um." Lykouleon waited, trying to find the best way explain Argante to his father.

The faerie bowed at the waist. "My name is Argante," he spoke in a clear voice. "Of the Spirit Tribe." After what seemed an appropriate length of time to show respect, Argante stood. "Your son came to the Spirit Tribe seeking aid, and I am here to provide what the faeries are able."

Ryuce cast a warning glance at Lykouleon. "I am sorry he arrived unannounced. I hope he did not cause any trouble."

"None whatsoever," Argante said with a charming smile. "You have done a fine job raising your son."

Lykouleon bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"I…I have done the best I could," Ryuce said, momentarily taken aback by the compliment. "Now, I am sure you are tired from your long journey. We have always have a room prepared, or perhaps you would like a bath or a hot meal?"

Argante thought for a moment. "A rest would be welcome, though I fear I may intrude on the hospitality of a king."

"It is no intrusion," Ryuce assured him.

Lykouleon barely paid attention to the exchange. He knew the formula for guests all too well by this point, and knew that his father would be too involved in getting it right to notice his son slink away. He considered going to see Ellis for a minute, to tell the Water Knight that he at last would return to normal, but instead retreated to his bedroom.

A nap, a bath, and a washed set of clothes later, Argante asked to speak with Lord Ryuce. They exchanged banter over pomegranate juice and a platter of cool fruit before Argante mentioned the real reason he was here. "Prince Lykouleon asked the Spirit Tribe to aid the Water Dragon Knight," Argante spoke. "His concern was troubling. I do not know what was said between him and the Elder, but it must have been important. I would not be here otherwise."

Why hadn't Lykouleon just told him what he was planning? Ryuce tried to ignore a pang of guilt. No matter how much he begged, Lykouleon knew his father would never let him go. He would not listen to his own son. "I must admit Lykouleon has more say on the subject," Ryuce said at last. "Surely, he must have explained at least some of what was going on."

"Yes." Argante swirled the juice in his crystal glass. "He has told me that the Water Knight appears to be ill, though not in any physical way. According to him, the sickness manifests in the Water Dragon. As such, he came to the faeries, thinking that only we would be able to help."

Ryuce nodded. "I can tell you little more than that. Ellis, the Water Knight, will not speak to anyone but Lykouleon."

Argante listened closely, paying attention to anything the King might _not_ be saying. "And the other Knights?" He asked. "Are they well?"

For the umpteenth time, Ryuce heard Sarazar's voice in his head. "They are none too happy with Ellis's return, but are otherwise fine."

Argante said nothing for a moment. Ryuce jiggled his good leg. Finally, the faerie spoke. "What do you mean, 'return'?"

Ryuce told Argante the story, starting with the events that led up to Ellis's departure from the Castle and his strange return years later. He kept everything as vague as possible. He told himself that there were some things only the Dragon Tribe should know about. While that may have been true, I think there was another reason behind it. He did not want to admit to his mistakes. No man ever does, but failing to listen to Sarazar twelve years ago had come back to haunt him. He couldn't say specifically what was going to go wrong, but he knew that only trouble would befall them now, all because of his own foolishness. Unless they could stop it right now. Lykouleon had done the right thing. He had sought help. Ryuce silently berated himself for not even thinking to do the same. He could watch out for his kingdom, but not his men. It had to end now, before anything had a chance to get worse.

Argante paid close attention to everything Ryuce told him. He didn't stop him or question him, just nodded and listened to the king. There was much he was leaving out of the tale, and Argante had to assume it was for good reason. If Lord Ryuce had asked him to talk about the Spirit Tribe, he would be in no hurry to reveal its deepest secrets. Instead Argante just listened patiently and hoped it would be enough.

After the telling, it was time for both men to see the ill Dragon Knight.

Ellis sat up straight when he heard footsteps approaching. He thought it might be Lykouleon with news, but was surprised to see Ryuce…with a faerie. Lykouleon had come through after all.

"This is Argante, of the Spirit Tribe," Ryuce introduced him. "He has agreed to help you."

Argante looked at their surroundings: damp gray walls and iron bars. "If you please, your Majesty," he started. "It would be best if Sir Ellis was in a place he found more comfortable."

"Yes. Of course," Ryuce said. That was something he hadn't even thought of. He didn't want to, but he unlocked the cell door. "There are plenty of spare bedrooms and quiet studies."

Ellis stood. His legs felt heavy and sluggish from lack of exercise. He relished the chance to move more than a few feet. He followed Ryuce and Argante out, keeping up with them despite the ache in his legs. He could only wonder what the king and this strange new character had in store for him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be any worse than wasting away in prison.

Ryuce led Argante and Ellis to a guest bedroom. He swung open the heavy wooden door, allowing them to look inside. "Will this suffice?"

"Yes." Argante nodded. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Well." Ryuce said, standing at the door's threshold. "I'll…go."

"The king's eloquence knows no bounds," Ellis muttered as he watched Ryuce walk away. He stepped inside the room. "How is this going to work?" He sat down on the double bed and looked around the room. Heaven forbid that the king let him use his old bedroom. This guest room felt anything but welcoming to him. He had never been a _guest_ in the Castle. He had either been on equal footing with the other Knights, or hidden from their sight, but nothing in between. He looked up to Argante, a mirthless smile on his lips. "I waited for Prince Lykouleon to come back with a faerie. He thought that would make everything better, but now that you're here, I don't know what to do."

Argante tried to put him at ease. "To tell you the truth, I have never done anything exactly like this before. Healing the mind is not as simple as healing a cut or a broken bone. Still, I will do what I can. I assure you that you will come to no harm in my hands."

Ellis cast him a dubious look, but said nothing. This might be the only chance he had to—to do what? He had come here to fix something, but his mind suddenly grew fuzzy. He caught Argante staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Your Dragon. I just asked if I could see it."

Ellis nodded. He hadn't actually heard Argante say anything. "Kahaku is in the cell…no, should be leaving the cell. I did not want Lord Ryuce to know that I had him. If he knew that, then he would know that I had my sword."

Argante made a note of Ellis's speech. He had spoken clearly enough before, but now his voice was rough and uneven. Its tone dropped and rose, as if of its own accord. He wasn't even sure if Ellis was aware of it.

"Sir Ellis," Argante started. "Could you please tell me when this all started?"

Ellis felt his head clear somewhat. "It started with Arinas. Lord Ryuce was trying to make weapons that would help the people fight the demon lord."

The demon lord? Argante hadn't heard anything of this.

"But he kept saying they weren't ready," he went on, referring to Ryuce and the weapons. "But I had family in Arinas. My sister wrote to me as much as she could. I knew that things got worse there every day. Things were falling apart. I took the treasures and left."

First they were weapons, and now they were treasures. A tangled web indeed. Argante waited for Ellis to continue, but the Water Knight said nothing more.

"Your silence speaks for you, sir," the faerie said.

"Enough with the 'sir's," Ellis snapped. He certainly didn't feel worthy of the title. A long minute passed.

A scratching sound came on the door. "That would be Kahaku," Ellis said, keeping his eyes down.

_Wrong, wrong, everything's wrong_, a voice sang in his head.

"You can answer it," Ellis said. He didn't think he'd be able to get off the bed. Kahaku crawled through the door a moment later and raised its wings, one perfect and one ragged, to fly to the bed. It settled on Ellis's lap and looked up at him. One eye asked him questions—what was happening to them? Why wasn't Ellis fixing it? _What was wrong with them? _The red eye roved around the room on its own, asking nothing, wanting nothing.

Argante swallowed. He reached his hand toward the Water Dragon. "May I?"

Ellis nodded.

Argante's fingers lightly touched the Dragon, and seconds later he withdrew his hand in revulsion. His other covered his mouth. Argante's eyes grew wide, a mix of shock and fear.

Ellis finally raised his eyes and looked at the stranger. He watched a bead of sweat run down Argante's face. He saw the terror on his face. And yet, Ellis did not feel worried. He was distant, apart from the scene, as though he was watching it from someone else's eyes. Someone who didn't care.

And then fear pumped through his veins, a horror that he did not understand. He wanted to take Kahaku and run, get out of this place and never look back. Why had he even returned? Why had he—

He heard the door close. Argante had gone.

A soothing calm came over Ellis again. He picked up Kahaku and held the Dragon close to his chest. "There is nothing wrong with us," he whispered.

* * *

Sarazar had the door open before Argante knocked on it. She eyed him warily. "You are the faerie I have heard mention of."

"Yes." He should not have been surprised at her statement. Of course there would be talk of a stranger at the Dragon Castle. Apparently it was a rarer occurrence than he realized. "And you, I take it, are Sarazar, the Dragon Clan's seer?"

Sarazar's tone was smooth, even, and impatient. "I suppose you have come to me to talk about Ellis."

He nodded. "I should not be surprised you knew what I was going to ask."

Sarazar rolled her eyes. "It is no secret. Everyone knows why you are here. You don't need abilities to see that."

Argante felt his cheeks grow warm. "I am supposed to heal his mind, but I—" he stopped as a maid came down the hall. He could feel the young woman's eyes staring into him. Sarazar seemed to be content to watch him discuss matters that should have been private. He tried to ignore the maid staring at him. "If I may be so bold, may I come in?"

Sarazar did not move out of the threshold to let him by. Instead, she stepped out of her room, bumping Argante with her chest as she did so. "No." She pulled the door shut. It locked behind her with a click. "You may not."

Argante cleared his throat. "My lady, what I wish to say to you is best not discussed in a corridor."

"Of course not." She met him straight in the eyes, daring him to speak. "But you are also asking me if I wish to hear it."

That sounded like a challenge, and Argante was never one to let any challenge slip by him. "Lady Sarazar, I understand that the Dragon Castle is not my home and hardly my place to speak. I can also clearly see your dislike of me, even if I am unsure of what I have done to earn it. What I have to say, however, is more important towards your feelings toward me. I am asking you to listen to me, nothing more. After you hear what I have to say, you can decide which course of action to take. Whatever your choice, I will abide by it."

Sarazar's brow wrinkled as she scrutinized his speech. "Very well," she said at last. "But not here. You never know who may be listening."

Sarazar refused to speak to him again until they were outside the palace, away from the grounds, and into Draqueen's Market.

"Lady Sarazar," Argante said, trying to keep up with the fortune teller through the crowd.

"I'm no lady," she replied coolly.

Argante held in an exasperated sigh as he dodged an elderly woman by a fruit stand. He wished titles of nobility never existed. He had to show respect, but how could he when no one wanted to be called by their title? Everything outside the Water Realm was so much more frustrating, even saying someone's name. "Sarazar, then, do you think it is wise to discuss this matter here?"

Sarazar picked up a green melon to inspect it. "It is safer the palace by any means. As long as we are not spotted by the so-called nobles, which is unlikely, we will be perfectly fine." She paid the fruit seller with a few silver coins and continued walking with Argante at her heels. "I take it you have already seen to Ellis?"

"I have tried to," Argante told her. "But once I saw his Dragon, I realized this was something that I could not cure on my own."

"His Dragon," Sarazar repeated.

"Yes." He heard the incredulous tone in her voice. "It is not as—" Argante paused, searching for the right word. "Healthy as it should be."

Sarazar stopped. Someone snarled at her to move. She ignored it, instead saying, "It has been warped. It is not what a duel Dragon is supposed to be. But there is some part of it, something that is still…pure. Itself, as it was meant to be."

"How do you know?" Argante asked, more than a little alarmed. "Have you seen it?"

"I don't need to see it." Sarazar started walking again, faster than before. "But I know that something is very wrong. I am not sure what darkness is inside the Water Dragon, but I fear it is inside its Knight as well."

Argante's heart fluttered. "My people have legends, stories that have existed as long as the Water Tribe. I have never had reason to doubt them."

"And now?" Sarazar asked, her voice soft as ash.

Inside, Argante felt himself shake. "And now I know they are true."

Even though she knew what he was going to say, Sarazar did not want to hear it. She didn't want her theories to become true. "There were many evil things that existed before any mind can recollect. But they did not die or go away when the Dragons appeared. We forgot about them, wishing they would go away."

"They won't go away," Argante said cryptically.

"Not in our lifetimes."

Argante took a minute to compose himself, to try to banish the fear growing in him. "Sarazar, I must ask for your help. If I can find the source of this evil, there is a possibility that I can seal it away from the Water Dragon and Sir Ellis."

The psychic cocked one eyebrow at him. "And how am I supposed to help you?"

"If I am able to view his mindscape…," Argante said, more than a little uneasy.

Sarazar stared at him. "Never. He would never let me do it."

"I thought as much, but I was not asking you to view it. I think he might let me, someone he has never seen before and likely never will after." It sounded like a long shot, but it was all they had.

Sarazar bit her lip. "You are asking for my help to enter Ellis's mindscape, which only he and you may see, because you are afraid of a monster you only know about through ancient stories?"

Argante squared his shoulders, trying to think of some reply. Something that made this venture sound reasonable.

"It won't be easy," Sarazar finally said. "But if you can convince him, I am willing to help you."

"Really?" Disbelief colored Argante's face. It may have been the answer he hoped for, but not the one he was expecting.

"Yes. Well." Sarazar looked down at one of her hands. Apparently her cuticles had suddenly become fascinating. "There are things I am afraid of, too. Someday the things I fear will all come to pass. I know I am acting foolish, but I do not want that day to come." She blinked tears out of her eyes. "This is my way…my small way of pushing it way at least a little longer."

After a moment of hesitation, Argante put his hand on her shoulder. "There is no shame in fear," he said.

"Yes. There is." Sarazar finally looked up to him. She pressed one hand to her heart. "People fear the unknown. There are no unknowns in my life. I fear what I know."

Argante thought of the Water Dragon's one red eye. "As do I."

* * *

Ellis waited for Argante to speak, to give his diagnosis. He wanted to know exactly what was wrong with him, and how to fix it. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he did not.

"I need to apologize for leaving you so suddenly earlier. I was simply alarmed and lost control of myself for a moment," Argante said, keeping his voice smooth, trying to put Ellis at ease. He bowed his head. "If you allow me to remain here, despite my rudeness, I believe that I will be able to help you."

Ellis stared at him, impassive.

"It is something, however, that I will need your full cooperation for."

"What is it?"

Argante hid his relief at Ellis actually responding. The Knight had seemed all but comatose since Argante returned. "I would like to view your mindscape."

Ellis's eyes snapped open wide. "My…mindscape?"

Argante nodded. "All sentient creatures have a mindscape. Even a few animals, though theirs is much more limited. A mindscape contains your thoughts, some powerful emotions, but mostly schemas." Seeing the growing confusion on Ellis's face, the faerie elaborated: "A schema is a mental category. You may have thousands of them. They expand and change to what you know. I feel that this is the most effective way to really see where this all started."

Ellis leaned back on the bed and stared at the plain white ceiling. "It started with mistakes."

"When you returned to Arinas with Lord Ryuce?"

Ellis was surprised to find water in his eyes. "No. Not in Arinas. It started long before. Long before, when I—" He stopped. His voice had left him. He looked up at Argante, his face doing what his mouth could not: he asked, pleaded for help.

And Argante understood. "You must be completely willing to allow me to view your mindscape. Any resistance will block me out."

Complete willingness to let a stranger see his thoughts and secrets. "I can try," the Knight finally said.

"But I cannot do it alone," Argante went on. "The other thing I need is a large amount of psychic power."

It took Ellis a moment to recognize what was being asked. He met Argante's eyes. "No."

"I understand you do not want other members of the Dragon Castle know your thoughts. You are probably reluctant to even let me." Argante took both of Ellis's hands in his. "Ellis, you have my word that only you and I will ever know your thoughts. I will speak of them to no one else, and will never use them against you. I only ask this in order to try to heal you."

Ellis looked away, but did not move his hands. "I want time to think about it."

"Of course." Argante stood, preparing to leave. "I will ask again tomorrow. I hope you decide quickly. I am afraid that you may not have much time left."

Ellis didn't sleep that night. Dark dreams clouded his mind at night. Silent voices screamed at him during the day. There was an alternative. It felt like a risk. It _was_ a risk. Something clawed at him, devouring him from the inside out. He wanted it gone.

There was a time before this, when he still smiled. When he was surrounded by people who cared for him, loved him even. And then things twisted and broke, and a sickening feeling engulfed him. He was drowning in a sea of darkness, reaching one hand above the murky waters. Someone had finally grasped it, trying to pull him up, and he was too afraid to swim up to the surface. It held him back and kept him apart from what he needed. It was consuming him. And now, in this moment, he found it in himself to refuse to listen to those silent voices.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Argante knocked on the door, Sarazar close behind him. Ellis sat on the bed, head bowed. "I'm ready." Ready, but frightened. This stranger was his last resort, but even a last, desperate hope was better than none.

"Thank you, Ellis," Argante said.

The three joined hands. Sarazar's power flowed over them. Ellis felt brush his consciousness that neither belonged to him or the Water Dragon. He pulled away instinctively, but then relinquished. It was only Argante, trying to read his mindscape. Finding an opening, Argante stepped through it, finding the secrets the Knight would not speak to anyone.

Ellis's mindscape was filled with oily black strands, tendrils writing with no rhythm or sense.

Two boys raised wooden swords at each other. The blades clashed. One swiped low. A sharp pain shot through Ellis's calf. He hesitated for a moment. Acton, Ellis's brother, took advantage of the distracted second and landed a blow on his other leg. "Lose your legs!" Acton jeered.

"That was light!" Ellis protested at once.

"I saw you flinch!" Acton argued. "Lose your legs!"

"Light!" Ellis yelled back.

Acton ran his wooden sword hard into Ellis's leg, causing his brother to fall over. "Not anymore."

Argante was watching Ellis's childhood back on Arinas. He was too far back. He moved on, turning away from the scene and looked outward into the mindscape. A light blue color illuminated the alien internal world. There was still light in Ellis's mind. At least, right now. There was still innocence and light in the Knight's mind. This was when he still had hope, a chance to do whatever he wanted to with his life. Where had it gone? Argante had to find out. Innocence disappeared in all things with time, but what about light?

Argante walked through the mindscape. The warm blue began to fade. Things started to move in closer to him. Oily tendrils draped themselves over walls with sharp corners.

The stone floor was cold and hard under Ellis's knees. He kept his eyes closed, his head bowed. It was a private ceremony: only him, his father, and King Haylen. The saber touched each of his shoulders twice, while the king spoke the ancient words that had been said at even the very first knighting ceremony: "We are tested in body and mind. We are tested in bone and blood. We are tested with the cords that bind us to our home, and the steel we use to defend it. Ellis, you have been chosen to receive this great honor. Those cords that bind you to Arinas will forever more be a part of you. You will become a guardian of this land, and it will demand much of you. Do you still wish to accept this honor?"

"Yes." Ellis's heart was in his throat as he spoke, but he did not show any signs of emotion, either fear or joy. He was blank, as the ceremony called for. He would celebrate with his family later. For now, he remained silent and stoic.

"Then stand, Sir Ellis, the newest Knight of Arinas."

Ellis did so, and felt a warm glow coming from within himself. He had waited for this day for so long.

Argante moved along. The light that had surrounded Ellis's childhood grew cold and faded to gray. Argante felt a chill. He was afraid that the deeper he went, the more Ellis would resist. And then he would never know what happened, or how to cure him.

Ellis stared straight into King Haylen's eyes, a dangerous sign of defiance. "No. I will not."

"You are my knight. You will do what you are told," Haylen snarled. "You took oaths to obey me."

"No," Ellis replied. "I took oaths binding me to Arinas, not to you."

A slow smile grew on Haylen's face. "And what if I tell you that Arinas demands this of you? You serve to protect this land, and this duty extends across the sea as well."

"Dusis is a dead land, sir," Ellis objected at once. "They have tribes. Hardly civilized, living on the brink. They can't fight off the demons. You told me that yourself. By sending me there, you are condemning me to death."

"In two days time, you will leave for Dusis with a group of scouts," Haylen went on, as though he hadn't heard a thing Ellis had just said. "That should give you enough time to get ready. Maybe you could show the people in the West how to slay demons."

Argante moved on. So Ellis had not come to Dusis willingly, but was supposedly loyal to Lord Ryuce. Maybe he just needed someone to serve. The faerie regretted the uncharitable thought as soon as he knew it was in his head. Did Ellis know what he had just thought? He didn't feel Ellis trying to eject him from the mindscape, but Argante could only imagine how uncomfortable this whole process must be for him. Viewing mindscapes was a dying art, even among the Spirit Tribe and the psychics who had discovered it together. But no time to contemplate that—he had to keep going, while he still had the chance.

Darkness came in wave-like spasms. He saw shadows of ships bobbing on the waves, a sword dripping with blood. An exhausted, broken man limped toward lights in the distance, following the river. The village wasn't far away. He could make it there.

Things shifted away from darkness. Color flooded the mindscape, brighter than it had been since Ellis's childhood. Ellis found himself sitting with a beautiful woman, learning a strange new language from her. She was luminescent. Light reflected from her golden hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes.

Argante felt himself getting sucked into the memory, and carefully extracted himself from it. This was something so strong for Ellis that it was pulling him in, too.

_Oh, gods,_ Argante thought with a jolt. _That is the Dragon Queen._ He looked through the mindscape, and saw one thing. The brightest parts of Ellis's life had all occurred close together, within the same year or two. And they all involved Ryula. Ryula alone.

Argante masked his newfound disturbance. He had to be as remote as possible, make his presence small, or Ellis was sure to reject him.

Ellis's sleepy consciousness stirred. Argante was seeing things that he was not supposed to. Dark tendrils crept toward him, ready to pull the faerie out of the mindscape.

"I need to stay here," Argante tried to communicate. The dark strands wound their way around his ankles, creeping upwards. "I know you have done things you do not want anyone to see." They grew a little tighter, branching upwards, wrapping under his arms and around his chest. "But this is the only way I can cure you!" Cold engulfed Argante. Nothing was working. "Lady Ryula wants to see you well again!" It was a gamble, but the tendrils released him at once. "Thank you, Ellis," Argante said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. "We'll get through this together."

Ellis limped towards the village, wounded but alive. He didn't know how to ask for help. But she came, and took him by the arm, and walked him to her home. She bandaged his injuries, under the scrutiny of the other villagers. She taught him her language with remarkable patience. She held him through rage-filled nights and calmed his frustration. And one day, she took him to that secluded spot by the shore. She was saying something that Ellis could not understand, but he loved to hear her voice. Then he saw the Water Dragon, and it compelled him. He reached up his hand and touched its long snout. When Ellis opened his eyes again, the Water Dragon was awake before him, bowing its head to the new Knight.

The next scenes passed by Argante in rapid succession, each filled with a kind of dull joy. Ellis could understand everything Ryula had to say now: Kahaku made it so. She spoke endlessly of Ryuce and his quest, and Ellis was content just to sit and listen with the Water Dragon at her side, peaceful and whole as it should have been. He held her hand when she announced they were leaving to find Ryuce. She wouldn't have been able to do it without him next to her. While people she loved and cared about called her crazy, Ellis stood close to her, reassuring her that this was what they needed to be doing.

For months they rode on Kahaku's back, hid from demons, and never stopped searching. They stopped to rest one night, a night the stars shone brighter than they ever had before. It gave them enough light to see the other's silhouette. Ellis studied Ryula's outline in the dark. She had her legs pulled close to her, and Ellis recognized this as a sign of despair. He put his arm around her. She relaxed into his warmth, leaning back, putting her head on his chest. He enfolded her in his arms, protecting her from the night's chill and her own heartbreak.

"Sometimes I think I will never see him again," she said, her voice muffled.

"No one can fault you for doubting, Ryula," he whispered. "No one knows what has become of Ryuce. He may not even be a part of this world anymore."

Ryula looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears.

Ellis held her a little tighter. "You're not alone, Ryula."

And then his lips were against hers, and she did not object. He found himself kissing her lips, her hair, her neck.

Ryula suddenly pulled herself away from him. She untangled herself from him arms and stood up, keeping her back to Ellis. "I want to go home." He could hear that she was crying. And so Ellis took her home, to wait for Ryuce.

Argante had to force himself out of the memory. Ellis was still too enraptured in it—at least right now—to try to fight off the faerie's presence. As Argante continued wandered through the mindscape, he noticed now that only two ideas permeated it. The first was that love only brought pain, and the second, with throbbing jealousy: _It should have been me._

Argante had to remind himself that mindscapes also had desires. Maybe those kisses were things that Ellis had only fantasized about. Even so, the image was troubling. More than that, though, Argante knew. That night was real, or at least Ellis had somehow tricked himself into thinking it was. Then again, if it was a fabricated memory, why would he envision his rejection?

_Because it happened,_ Argante thought. But he had to keep going.

Images passed by him now, all with some kind of veil over them. Muted. Even the Water Knight's reunion with his sister was not the happy event it should have been, though it was under strange circumstances. Still, dreary as it was, it was not the desperate, sucking darkness that waited for Argante.

He looked ahead of him, only to see swirling black. It dripped down on him. It felt like ice: cold, hard, and brittle. Protecting whatever it was Ellis didn't want him to see.

Wait.

Ellis had agreed to this, hadn't he? He asked for help. It wasn't Ellis blocking him, it was some outisde force. Something infested inside him, like a parasite. Instead of sucking blood, it sucked warmth and light, leaving Ellis cold and broken, wrecking havoc on his sanity.

_And may you eat all your lies a thousand times over_

The secrets Ellis kept hidden away. His love for Ryula, the way he burned for her, the jealousy that made him sick. And then there was someone else, the woman who almost healed him. But then this wound, this _curse_ wrapped around Ellis too tightly. The closer he got to forgetting, the tighter it wound itself around him.

It had been inside Ellis for too many years. It had become a part of him, burrowing into his mindscape. But there was still a chance.

The dark was strong—very strong. Argante fought against it, trying to purify it with his power of virtue. Healing an injury was completely different than healing a mind or soul, and the process exhausted the faerie mentally and physically. Still, he persisted-

Argante opened his eyes. His real eyes. He had been pushed out of the mindscape, not by Ellis, but by the evil inside him. He looked over at Sarazar. The fortune teller sat bright-eyed and alert. Ellis was still in a trance-like state. "He should be awake shortly," Sarazar said. "I've only just withdrawn my psychic power. Did you—"

Argante felt his eyelids droop. Sleep would be coming to collect him soon. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more exhausted. "I did all that I could," he said.

Ellis's eyelashes fluttered. He was waking up.

* * *

Argante stayed the night at the Dragon Castle, taking time to rest and recover. He reported to Ryuce and assured concerned Lykouleon that Ellis would be fine, honoring his agreement of confidentiality in speaking to anyone else, except the Water Knight.

Ellis was laying in bed, staring at the Water Dragon, who also looked to be on the way to recovery. He did not look up when Argante entered the room, but simply said, "Thank you."

"I cannot guarantee how long it will last," Argante admitted.

Ellis shook his head. "I feel better already. I feel like…" He frowned. "I'm sorry. I need to remember what it's like to be myself." His eyes glittered with tears that Argante pretended not to notice. Humans were so particular about their emotions.

Argante smiled. "You'll learn, in time. I'll be returning to the Water Realm today," he told him. Just before he stepped out of the door, he looked back and said, "Now all your secrets are mine, too."

* * *

Argante had one last person to see before he left the castle for good. Unsurprisingly, she knew he was coming. Sarazar stood by the exit, wearing beautiful robes and a strange expression. "Sarazar, thank you for your help."

She only nodded. "But you understand there will be consequences."

Argante swallowed the lump in his throat. "It won't last forever. And I'm afraid…I'm afraid I've only made him more dangerous than ever."


	16. Old Wounds

A/N: I didn't actually intend to end the chapter here, but I think I wrote to a good stopping point. This time of year is extremely busy and stressful for me, so I wanted to post something before I drown in an ocean of work.

* * *

"When Max heard the news, his body felt like it was being screwed up into a ball, like a page littered with mistakes. Like garbage. Yet each day, he managed to unravel and straighten himself, disgusted and thankful. Wrecked, but somehow not torn to pieces."  
-Markus Zusak, _The Book Thief_

You would hope that, after Lykouleon's and Argante's efforts, things got better, and there certainly were improvements. Ellis, for a start, was allowed to move back into his old room and attend functions with the other Knights. I can only imagine the mixture of emotions when he returned to the place that had once been his home, and saw the people who had become his family years ago. Of course, this was only after he agreed to tell Lykouleon the location of the Three Treasures. He was no longer despised or feared. At least, not on the surface. He was instead, ignored. Simply ignored, like he did not exist. The others did not know what to think of him, except for Lykouleon. The prince's bright eyes shone with hope. Things could only get better.

The same thought mirrored Ellis's own. It was uncharacteristically optimistic for him, a cheerful idea that he hadn't held in so long: hope. How odd. There was still pain, sharp, like the pinprick of a needle, but it was not the deep, aching pain he had felt for so long. It was the pain of loneliness, and mourning what he had lost. When he left, everything fell apart. He fell apart. But it wasn't irreparable. He could still feel their anger, though. At least, that was how he interpreted their silence. And then there was Lera, who had reserved her own special level of disdain for the Water Knight. It would take much more than an apology, or a life-saving act for her to speak to him again, let alone seek out his company. Relationships were complicated business, especially when you didn't know where you stood in them.

In the meantime, Ellis had other business to attend to. Namely, the Three Treasures. "You might have guessed it," he said as he and Lykouleon walked through the gardens, Crewger and Illusor at their heels.

"Arinas?" Lykouleon said.

Crewger bumped his head into Ellis's leg, carrying a stick in his mouth. A small smile appeared on Ellis's lips as he threw the stick and watched both dogs chase after it. "They don't play much anymore, do they?"

Lykouleon didn't reply. He was still waiting for Ellis's answer.

"Arinas," Ellis finally confirmed. He put his hands in his pockets. He didn't want the boy to see their slight tremor. "It's something I never should have done. I wasn't well back then."

"I know." Lykouleon waited patiently. He didn't judge, but waited for Ellis to continue at his own pace.

"I wanted save the people I cared about, but when I got there…" he looked at the ground. Crewger and Illusor bounded towards the pair, and then proceeded to run straight past them. It was one of those days where they actually acted like dogs, and went to greet the maid entering the garden. They sat at her feet, wagging their tails and waiting for her to pet them.

A pink tint colored her cheeks and only deepened as she approached them. "Excuse me, sirs." She curtsied to both the Prince and Knight. "I don't wish to interrupt, but Princess Elodie has disappeared from the castle. I was hoping that she might be out here."

While Elodie is not much a part of these stories, she is still a part of history, albeit an oft forgotten one. She was somewhat of a curiosity, even among her family, for reasons that become clear later on. She represented the one of the stranger blurrings of what the Dragon Clan really was. Races were not always so easy to change, you know. But back to the matter at hand.

"What happened to her?" Lykouleon asked.

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty. We were hoping you might know." The maid's cheeks deepened into a bright scarlet.

Lykouleon thought a moment. After all, she had shown him the secret passage that led out of the Castle. He probably should have told someone about it, but if he did, they would seal it up for sure and that would be the end of his adventures. "I have an idea where she might have gone, and I can bring her back," Lykouleon finally said. "But you are not to follow me. Give me an hour—no, two—and we'll both be back. Unless you plan on interrupting us," he added as a warning.

"Y-yes, sire!" The maid said.

Lykouleon looked back to Ellis. "Sorry about all this. We'll talk more when I get back."

* * *

Elodie, so young at the time, was probably unable to articulate what she felt when she saw Lykouleon had come to fetch her. Not her parents, not mounted Dragon Fighters, but her brother. It was not hard for him to find her; he knew what she liked. She was easily found in the marketplace, at one of the animal vendors' stalls. She was smiling at the exotic birds, poking one finger through the bars of their cages, daring them to peck it. Lykouleon cleared his throat loudly behind her. She jumped at the noise, turned, and scowled at him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from the stand, but she stood her ground.

"I don't wanna go!" She resisted, yanking her arm away from him. "You can't make me!"

"Can't I?" With that, Lykouleon grabbed her around the waist, dragging her away, the girl screaming all the while. Between Elodie's furious shrieks and the obvious wealth that both children possessed, the scene attracted quite a bit of attention. If onlookers didn't recognize them as the prince and princess, they certainly did recognize them as children of nobles, obviously spoiled, and got out of their path with some haste. It took Elodie more than a few minutes to calm down, her tantrum reduced to sniffles. "It's not fair," she whined. For a moment she seemed complacent, but anger flared up not a moment later. "You sneak out all the time!"

Lykouleon frowned. He couldn't tell her that it wasn't true, because it certainly was. The difference between them was that he was more likely to be missed when he disappeared, and when others came to find him, it was a band of armed guards, not his little sister. If you have not guessed it, Elodie was suffering from sibling rivalry—neglect type. Her brother was the Dragon Knight, the heir to the throne. He was respected by the adults in the Castle. They listened to him, and knew what he had to say carried weight. And when he vanished, they worried. This was not the first time that Elodie had left the Castle without permission, nor would it be the last, but it was the first time her absence had truly been noted.

Listening to her now, Lykouleon finally thought he understood. He was the important one, the one worth keeping track of. Elodie had every right to be hurt, but more than that, to be angry. He could see that now. Jealousy is often thought to be a poisonous, dark thing, but sometimes, when it is brought to light, it can bring about healing. "Well," Lykouleon said after a moment, "we're not going home just yet."

For an hour, the prince and princess lived like normal children. They did not worry about how their actions might affect them later. They didn't need to care about politics or negotiations with other countries. Even demons and Knights and stolen treasures were at the back of their minds, something they—or at least Lykouleon—would need to deal with later. There was another world for them to worry about, but not now.

Too soon, their time began to dwindle, and Lykouleon had to wonder if they were going to send the Dragon Fighters after him yet again. Lykouleon put his arm over his little sister's shoulders protectively. "Elie, it's probably time for us to go back."

Elodie had perfected the scowl, but also, the pout, fat lower lip included. She continued looking out toward the bustling street. She loved to watch people, all kinds of them. "I don't want to go back," she said. "We used to do everything together." Tears shimmered in her wide eyes as she spoke.

"What if I said that you could come along with me and Ruwalk next time?" Lykouleon offered, some small way of trying to get her to feel at least a little better.

She threw her arms around him. "It's not fair!" She cried, not for the first time that day. "Everyone worries when you're gone! They might think your ideas are dumb, but at least they listen to them!"

"They think my ideas are dumb?" Lykouleon wondered out loud.

"No one cares if I go. No one hears what I have to say," she continued, miserably. "I'm the princess that gets forgotten."

Lykouleon wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, El. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care." A particular brightness from another vendor caught his eye. A long, green feather, vivid blue at the tips, that had been plucked from some unfortunate bird. "Hold on a minute." He stepped over across the street and purchased the feather, and offered it to her.

She stared at the feather, then back at him, and at the feather again. "I don't want that," she said.

"It's a phoenix feather," Lykouleon said quickly, drawing on the story books that he had read so many times before.

"Phoenixes aren't real," Elodie objected at once, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course they are." He didn't give her a chance to come up with another retort, because he tucked the feather behind on of her ears. It looked a little silly, the long feather sticking out over her face, but he caught the beginnings of a smile. "Whenever you're worried, or you feel alone, you can take hold of this. It means no matter what, no matter where we go, I'm always there for you."

History rarely takes note of Princess Elodie today. A book might mention her name, but her deeds are far from well-known. To Lord Lykouleon, she was anything but a minor character, and in the future, her actions would test his power as he was coming into his own. While she only remains in the background for much of this story, she was an important figure in Lykouleon's life. For that, we cannot fail to mention her. It is why I told you this now, even though there were far bigger things at stake than siblings' relationships. As long as I am here to tell this tale, I will make sure she does not become the forgotten princess.

That being said, I dearly miss that spirited child.

* * *

Two hours. Ellis had two hours before he was required to uphold his end of the bargain. He felt different, like a great weight had been lifted off of him. He was becoming the man he used to be, and felt better than he had in years. He relished in this apparent happiness, even though he knew he deserved none of it. Of course, the other inhabitants of the Dragon Castle were keen on making sure he understood that. The Castle didn't feel like his home, not anymore, but he was more than glad to be back. He still belonged here; it was just a matter of finding his place again.

He wanted to see Lera. He wanted to hear her yell at him, see her eyes glow in anger. At least she would be acknowledging his presence instead of stalwartly ignoring him, and that would be an immense improvement. He wanted to apologize, and explain everything. If anyone could understand the nightmares that had lived inside his mind for so long, it was her. That meant getting back on speaking terms with her.

Ellis did not find her at any of their old haunts: the studies they had spent countless hours discussing life and head and everything in between, her favorite climbing tree. She would certainly not be in his bedroom, where she used to hold him through so many troubled nights. There was one last place to check, though Ellis had his doubts, and when he saw Kene and Lera in the sparring ring, he was naturally surprised.

"I still don't think you're well enough to do this," Kene said, drawing his sword. His natural concern for the girl had not faded over the years. If anything, it had grown stronger.

"You're just afraid you've gotten too old to beat me," Lera replied, a wicked smile on her lips. Her muscles tensed. She'd been bedridden too long. It was time to move. "If you don't spar with me now, you know I'm just going to challenge Sonas and give him a sound beating."

"Too old?" Kene repeated the taunt. Age had virtually no meaning for the Dragon Tribe, but he knew when she was trying to bait him. For Lera, though, he was perfectly happy to play along. "Then you'll have to tell me how getting thrashed by an old man feels."

Though both Knights had sparred with each other countless times before, each used the few seconds of banter to size each other up. They knew their partner's strengths and weaknesses as well as they knew their own. They assumed their stances, eyeing each other, daring the other to make the first move. It was a tactile choice that worked better in practice than anything else. On a true battlefield, demons were less then accommodating if one wished to analyze them. It was strike or die. Studying your enemy was a rare privelage and, outside of a duel, had no practical application.

There was a flash of silver. Kene had decided to take the initiative. Lera easily evaded him, throwing up her sword to parry his attack. It was a dance they were both familiar with, and both warriors knew the steps: block, thrust, dodge, strike. It had almost gotten to the point of boredom for both of them, except Kene and Lera were nearly evenly matched. Sonas could never keep up with them at swordplay, and Prince Lykouleon had his own private tutor. Lord Ryuce had already made it clear how he felt about putting his son in danger, which apparently extended to the sparring ring. The Earth and Wind Knights, then, were set as dueling partners until Lykouleon was permitted to join them.

That's when Kene saw him. "Hold," he announced, stopping the fight.

"What's—" Lera started, but silenced herself as she followed Kene's gaze. Ellis was watching them.

He didn't say anything. Not yet, at least. Instead, he watched them, trying to gauge their responses. He read the silent question on their faces, one that he might have guessed: _What the hell are you doing here?_ they wanted to know. Ellis's only response was to step into the ring.

"You look like you could use a new challenger," he said, making himself sound as genial as possible.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Get out," Lera snarled. "I have no business with traitors."

At least she acknowledged him. Already that was an improvement. "Lera, if you would just listen to what I had to say—" Ellis started.

"I did listen!" Her voice rose to a shout. "For years I listened! And you repay me by stealing from us and running away! I don't want to listen to you anymore, Ellis. You shouldn't have come back. Your self-imposed exile was the greatest gift you ever gave us."  
Ellis watched her in silence and received her angry torrent of speech. Each word felt like a new cut, raw and bleeding. He had no reply; he deserved all of it.

Lera sheathed her sword and stormed out of the arena, leaving Ellis and Kene alone. "Wait," Ellis said, before the Earth Knight had a chance to escape. "Kene, we were friends once. We used to laugh together. I was the one who told you to go after Sarazar. I have made bad choices in my life, but returning here was not one of them."

"I want to believe you," Kene replied after a moment. "It is not right for us to be on edge around each other. I would like us all to unified once more, but it will take more than apologies." He glanced at the door where Lera had hastily exited. "Especially for her."


	17. Upon Unsteady Ground

Shorter chapter, and not as well written (I think), so please excuse me while I get back into the flow of writing this.

I need to apologize for my long absence. Now that I have time to write, I'm hoping to get on some sort of update schedule. Ideally, it'd be one chapter a month, but we'll see how it goes.

Second, I know that this story is really long, and I'm willing to bet that most people who have read this far have some questions about it. I just want to let everyone know that, unlike certain TV shows, everything will tie together, and you will get answers. Believe it or not, I have the entire story planned out, and I'm almost positive that there won't be any loose strings by the end.

Third, a massive, massive THANK YOU to everyone for their patience and support. Knowing that people read and care about this story is really what keeps it going. I think Rich Burlew of _Order of the Stick_ said it best: "I'm happy to finally get back to the story, and I hope you're happy to still be reading it."

* * *

"When the answers don't grow on trees  
And you can't have what you want in the end  
And there's nobody else to blame  
If you don't want to know who I am  
It's the first drop of rain that falls out of the sky  
The voice that prevents the surprise  
It's the hiss of a snake when it's ready to strike  
It's the hurt I won't see in your eyes"  
-Trevor Larch, "In Your Eyes"

Ellis matched Lera's pace. She kept her eyes straight ahead, staring down the corridor with intensity. The strain of concentration was visible in her wrinkled brow as she ignored the man beside her. They had been walking like that for a good five minutes now.

"Lera, you can't ignore me forever," Ellis said. He knew that look on her face all too well. She was bursting with things to say. Another tirade, no doubt, and one he deserved. Despite this, the grim expression on her face told him that she was determined _not_ to speak to him, as though she was walking alone. Ellis couldn't fail to notice that her fingers rested on the hilt of her sword. "I've come back to make things right, not just here in the Kingdom. Between you and me."

He thought he saw her pause, her lips curl, if only for a fraction of a second.

"I know you're angry with me. I would be, too. But you have to give me a chance." His words sounded increasingly desperate, even to his own ears.

Lera's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Ellis saw her bite her lip, something she used to do when trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Lord Ryuce trusts me. Why can't you?" Bold words, especially from someone she saw only as a traitor.

Lera finally stopped, and Ellis struggled to hide his great relief when she finally opened her mouth. He had worn her down at last. "Do you really think he does?" She demanded. "He only agreed to let you out of your cell because of Prince Lykouleon! The Lord put his faith in his son, not you."

Ellis found himself unable to hold back a smirk. She had fallen into his trap. "Then I will have to ensure that it was well-placed."

Lera turned and started down the hall again, picking up speed. Ellis didn't bother to continue after her. She had spoken to him, and for now, that was enough. When Lera put her mind to something, one of the most difficult tasks in the world was to tear her down. Maybe, just maybe, her rage would give way to reason, or at least give him a moment to explain himself. It would take a long time to get to that point, and even longer—years—to return to where they once had been. He shut her eyes, rather than watch her walk away from him. He could remember every private joke they had, and the nights that she held him tight when he felt his mind fracturing like glass. Mostly, he remembered the smell of her cherry-red hair. It smelled like sun and sweat, and he could not imagine a sweeter scent in the world. There was a great, deep ache for her. He wanted to reach out to her and see her smile at him again, or feel her shears cutting away unruly locks of hair that had grown a bit too long.

Ellis had never felt more alone in his life.

He returned to his bedroom, the only place in the Castle where he actually felt comfortable. It had occasionally been dusted when he was away, but otherwise remained completely untouched during the years of his absence. It was as though all his things had just been waiting for him to return. Had he expected to rest of the Castle to be like his room? Did he think that he could just walk back in, as though he had never left?

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wished he could go back to the day he left and undo all his mistakes. Ife he had never been sent to Dusis, had never met the Water Dragon…but that was foolish. Kahaku had _chosen_ him, and their bond was something that Ellis had no words for. Kahaku was more than a weapon or guardian, even something more than a friend. The Dragon was part of him, intertwined so deeply that Ellis was unsure if even death could break that bond.

Ellis's eyes opened with a knock on his door. He'd dozed off without realizing it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to get hold of himself. The visitor rapped on the door again, louder this time. "Ellis? Are you in there?"

The Water Knight was relieved to hear Lykouleon's voice, and opened the door for the young prince. "Did you find your sister?" He asked.

Lykouleon nodded. "Not that she wanted to come back. May I come in?"

It was small things like that which endeared Lykouleon to Ellis. The boy could have demanded admittance—a prince should have access to his own castle, after all—but was polite enough to ask for permission. Of course, Ryula probably had a hand in that. "Of course." Ellis held the door open for him to enter. "I assume were are going to continue our discussion from earlier?"

"Yes." Lykouleon nodded, his mouth a grim slash across his young face. On anyone else, it would have been amusing to see a child so serious. He paused when he saw Ellis's bedroom. He'd never seen its interior before; it had simply been locked when the Water Knight had gone missing. Ellis's sword rested against the far wall, leaning on the foot of his bed. There was nothing special about the bed itself, at least to Lykouleon: large enough to hold at least three people, with a mattress so soft it could swallow you up. The walls were largely empty, unlike the prince's room, decorated brightly by his mother. The navy carpet and matching drapes framing a large window gave the room some life and color. The whole place, Lykouleon thought, was quite simple. There were a few chairs, a writing desk littered with dusty codices and scrolls. One drawer was stuck slightly ajar, revealing used yellow parchment. It seemed Ellis had been doing some writing, although Lykouleon could not guess at what.

The Light Dragon left its usual perch on Lykouleon's shoulder and landed on the footboard of Ellis's bed. "Where's the Water Dragon?" Lykouleon asked, innocently enough. He always preferred to keep his Dragon with him, not locked up in his sword.

Ellis jerked his head towards the sword, which Shin was now touching lightly with its nose. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll pull up the other chair." Lykouleon didn't notice him rearranging the furniture. His sharp eyes were, instead, focused on Shin. The Light Dragon gingerly reached out and touched the scabbard and hilt with one of its long talons, and then pulling back.

"Prince Lykouleon?"

The sound of Ellis's voice made Lykouleon remember where he was, and what he was supposed to be doing. "I'm sorry. But, yes, let's finish this." Few would have seen the agitation in Lykouleon's face, or the way that he could not quite keep himself from scowling. Ellis was certainly intelligent, and he knew how to read people, but he was not Lykouleon's father or mother, his sister, or his best friend. He noticed nothing.

"As I was saying earlier, I took the Treasures to Arinas." He paused for a second. "You must understand that I was not well."

"I know." Lykouleon tried to encourage him. "Go on."

"There is a mountain there, one that overlooks the whole continent. There are so many legends about it—about how it came to be, what lived under it. Most people thought it was some sort of beast, a mindless slave harnessed by the Demon King." Gooseflesh rose on his arms as he spoke. In Dusis, these kinds of things were stories, told to children to frighten them. In Arinas, they were all possibilities.

Lykouleon's eyes grew wide. "You hid them _there_? Where you thought a giant demon lived?"

"There are tunnels there," Ellis went on, keeping his voice steady. "Empty, nothing but cold gray stone. I explored a good deal of them. If you wanted to hide something, and make sure it remained undisturbed…"

Lykouleon's previously divided attention was now focused only on Ellis. He held his breath without knowing it, waiting for whatever the Water Knight would day next.

"Yes, I put them in the tunnels. I sealed the entrance to the caves, with Kahaku's help. There's a trick to getting in. Only the Water Dragon and I can unseal them."

Lykouleon sat quietly for a moment, taking this new information in. Finally, after years, he had it! The location of the Three Treasures. They were still incomplete, and he and Shin had to fix them. They had to make the consequences of their use less devastating. But after a few more seconds, the excitement passed, as did Lykouleon's gratitude for Ellis's honesty. He knew that he should thank the Knight for trusting him with all this, but he could not. Not yet.

"But, why?" Two small words fell off the prince's lips before he could stop them. In his young, fast beating heart, he knew that something hinged on all this. Something important.

"…" A sound escaped Ellis, a noise that was less than a word. "I thought I told you. I was scared. I wanted Arinas—my sister, my family—to be safe. But the Treasures." His words trickled out slowly. Confessions always came out like that, reluctant and halting. "They wouldn't work for me."

Lykouleon gave a swift nod. At least he knew that some of the protections he had put on them worked. Ellis, enraptured in his story and his guilt, did not see the self-congratulatory gesture. "I should have returned them right after that." Ellis's gaze dropped to the floor. "But something would not allow me to. I can't describe it any better than that. I couldn't destroy them, but I knew. They had to be hidden. They had to be kept away from me. I had to put them someplace no one could reach." His eyes glazed over, staring somewhere in the past. "Where no one could...," his voice faded into a whisper.

A deadly silence filled the room.

A loud clang made them both jump. Shin had knocked Ellis's sword on the floor. The Light Dragon clawed at it, beating its shining wings. Lykouleon understood at once. "I want to see the Water Dragon." It was not a request, it was a command.

"Very well." Ellis rose from his seat. As he did so, Shin flew back to Lykouleon, landing in its usual spot on its Knight's shoulder. Lykouleon could feel every muscle in the Dragon's body tense, as though it were preparing to defend itself at any moment.

Ellis ran two fingers down the flat edge of his sword, and the Water Dragon emerged.

It all happened in an instant. Shin leapt at the Water Dragon at once, before Kahaku had any time to react. The Light Dragon gripped Kahaku tightly, holding its maw shut, one talon wrapped around its throat. Shin slammed Kahaku against the hard stone wall, while the Water Dragon beat its wings, throwing the other Dragon off. Both took to the air. Shin dove towards Kahaku. The Water Dragon dodged out of its way seconds before it was struck by the Light Dragon again. Kahaku, flying below the Light Dragon, now launched itself upwards at Shin.

Their legs locked, and they spun in the air before Shin threw Kahaku off. Kahaku caught itself in midair. Rather than attempting to attack again, it flew over and settled by Ellis, folding its wings. Shin flew one large circle over the room, and then took its place back with Lykouleon. Both Knights were breathless, as though they had been the ones fighting in the aerial battle.

Lykouleon's and Ellis's eyes met.

That was the first account of one guardian Dragon attacking another. It would not be the last. Neither Ellis nor Lykouleon knew entirely what to make of it. It was a distressing time for the prince. He had shared his life with Shin for as long as he could remember. He could feel the Dragon's mind brushing against his, an almost sacred bond that he could always feel. When Lykouleon tried to understand the meaning of the attack, Shin was suddenly closed off. A secret between Dragons would always be kept, but the rejection hurt Lykouleon more than he could say. It scared him.

Lykouleon was not afraid to fly into battle, or argue with his powerful father. He was not afraid to sneak away from his home into unknown dangers. But for the first time ever, Shin withdrew from the boy. He was terrified.

* * *

Lykouleon crept into his father's study. Ryuce's back was to him, shuffling papers and occasionally muttering to himself. Watching him, a thought struck Lykouleon, something he had never realized before. His father was just a man. He worked hard and worried, and he was imperfect. Lykouleon had wanted to ask him about Shin and Kahaku, but Ryuce wouldn't know anymore about it that the boy already did. He wouldn't be able to answer Lykouleon's question, and he wouldn't always be there to protect him. And someday, like the flowers in winter, his father would die.

Lykouleon's mouth went dry. His father couldn't die. Not ever.

"Papa?" Lykouleon's voice was soft.

Ryuce turned around. "Oh, Luke. I didn't see you there. Are you feeling all right?" He pressed the back of his hand to his son's forehead. "You don't feel warm."

Lykouleon bit the inside of his cheek. He thought he might break out crying at any moment.  
"I just had a question," he managed to get out.

"You look rather pale." Ryuce withdrew his hand. "Well, what's your question?"

"I…," Lykouleon started, then changed his mind at the last second. "Can I go see Ruwalk today?"

Ryuce blinked. "I thought you were going to talk with Ellis today."

Lykouleon shook his head. He didn't normally lie to his father, but today was different. His father didn't know what had just happened. "Tomorrow."

"Is it all right with his family?"

"It's fine." The boy replied quickly. It was always fine with Ruwalk's family. They never made any sort of fuss about Lykouleon coming over anytime he wanted. "I really should go see him."

"Very well. Make sure you get an escort there. And." Ryuce gave him a warm, amused smile. "Thank you for asking permission this time."

Lykouleon let out a short laugh, trying to calm himself. His father was going to die, yes, but that wouldn't be for a long time. He would go to see his friend, and they would discuss everything that was bothering him. Soon enough the topic would change, and he would forget all his trouble for a few hours, which was his intention all along.

* * *

Sweat ran down the new recruit's face. Abern was young, barely of age to join the King's army. Normally he did well in his training, but today found himself faltering in his drills. He wasn't the only one; several of his cohorts were also losing steps. There could be no doubt about the cause of the tension sweeping across the ranks: the beautiful red-haired Dragon Knight had come to watch them. The already nervous troops were lucky to maintain their composure when a second Knight strode across the practice field to speak with her. He didn't bother to look at any of the training soldiers, much to the regiment's great relief. Instead, he approached her, and lightly touched her arm.

The Wind Knight jumped at the touch. She had been absorbed in watching the training, and too wrapped up in her own thoughts to be aware of the world around her.

"Sara said I would find you here," Kene whispered in her ear. "Come away. You're scaring them."

Lera forced a smile. "I know."

"I know you're not that smug. We need to talk."

Lera didn't say anything for a long time. She could see the Castle, glowering down at the practice field. She didn't want to take a step closer to it. "I don't want to go back inside."

"Then we won't. But intimidating the new recruits won't do anyone good." Kene spoke gently, trying to ease some of her tension.

"Maybe I just wanted to remember my training," she offered.

"You've never been nostalgic either."

Lera smiled again, a true smile. "You know me too well." She reached out and took his hand, just as she had done when he found her. The action surprised them both. Kene squeezed her hand, trying to give her the reassurance that she desperately needed.

"Lera," Kene started once they were out of view of the practice field. She was struggling to hold back tears again. He had never seen her like this before. "What's wrong? Is this all about Ellis, or is there more to it?"

"It's more than just Ellis." Her voice almost died in her throat. Her tears spilled over without her consent. There was nothing Kene could say or do, except hold her, and let her cry.


	18. Doubt

A/N: It's been a while. You all thought I was dead, didn't you? And, hey, the intrusive narrator is back! I remember her!

* * *

"Doubt comes in  
With tricky fingers  
Doubt comes in  
With fickle tongues  
Doubt comes in and my heart falters  
And forgets the songs it sung"  
-Anais Mitchell, _Hadestown_

"And he told you? Just like that?" Ruwalk bit into a ripe plum, juice dripping down his fingers. His parents always brought out the best snacks when Lykouleon came to visit. The boys sat in Ruwalk's bedroom, a well-furnished, comfortable area. Shin snoozed lazily on a sunbeam that spread itself across Ruwalk's writing desk. The Dragon had visited Ruwalk many times before, bringing messages from Lykouleon when they were both being punished and forbidden to leave their homes. Lykouleon sat on Ruwalk's bed, leaning against the wall. He was no stranger to the Reiner household. The bedroom was the place where Ruwalk worked, but more importantly, it was where they spent their time together.

Lykouleon bit his lip as a breeze from the large picture window tousled his hair. Ruwalk almost always left it open, just in case Shin ever had to deliver a message. "He promised he would tell me, and he did. I just haven't told my father yet."

Ruwalk leveled his gaze at the prince. "What else did he say?" What he really meant, of course, was, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Lykouleon snapped, a little too quickly.

Ruwalk frowned at stared at his plum, as though suddenly fascinated by the bite marks he had left behind. He tapped his fingers against his desk. There had never been any secrets between them before.

Lykouleon averted his eyes, unable to look at Ruwalk's scrutinizing expression any longer. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you later." Ruwalk nodded. It seemed like that would be the best he could hope for now. "But." Lykouleon's face brightened as he continued, "I have something to show you." With a small smile, Lykouleon produced a small, dark-stained box. It was far from impressive, something that you could find in almost any home, never mind in a prince's hand. He lifted the latch and opened the box to reveal-

Well, Ruwalk wasn't entirely sure what his friend was trying to show him.

It was a ball, the size of an apple. Its surface was a deep red shade, the color of dried blood. It sat perfectly round, and Ruwalk would guess that it was perfectly smooth as well, if he dared to reach out a hand and touch it. He wanted to grab it, to try to understand what he was being shown. Yet he held back. He knew that, whatever this was-it was not meant for him.

"It's almost finished, I think," Lykouleon said. "The next ones will be easier, once I'm done with this."

Ruwalk's eyes never left the sphere. "What is it?"

"The first Dragon Crystal. Or will be, soon."

"Dragon Crystal?" Ruwalk repeated. Lykouleon had hinted several times in the past that he was working on some large project, but he had never said just what. Ruwalk had never pressed him on the matter, knowing that his friend would tell him in due time. This, apparently, was the time.

"Remember when we went to find Argante? I mentioned it then." Lykouleon shut the lid over the box.

Ruwalk knit his brows. He had been far more concerned with other issues-namely, finding a faerie and staying out of trouble-to remember an offhand comment that didn't make much sense at the time. "You mentioned a lot of things thin," he replied, uncharacteristically impatient with his friend. What was this Dragon Crystal, and why did it _feel_ so important to him?

"My father does too much," Lykouleon said, by way of introduction. "And he does most of it on his own. He can't go to the noble families for advice. They're all-"

Both boys looked to Ruwalk's bedroom door to make sure it was still shut.

"-they're all looking to get something from him," Lykouleon completed. "Sorry," he added with a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"It's true." Ruwalk's gaze dropped to the ground at the admission, as though he were the one who owed an apology. He tapped his foot, agitated with the direction the conversation appeared to be headed.

"So that leaves the Knights as advisors," Lykouleon wisely forged ahead. "You think that'd be a solution, but it's not." He fell silent for a moment. His green eyes glazed over, apparently lost in thought.

Ruwalk nodded. He could see the problem without the prince having to state it. There was Ellis, for a start. Only Lykouleon seemed to think that he could be trusted. More than that, one of the Knights was Lord Ryuce's son, and the Dragon King wanted to keep him out of as much danger as possible. Though no one could tell at first glance, Lykouleon was still a child. He looked and often acted beyond his age, and even Ruwalk has to remind himself at times that he was the older of the two. But sometimes Lykouleon would do something-laugh a little too loud, be too curious for his own good-that made him remember that the prince was still just twelve years old. It was one of the few things Lykouleon didn't feel comfortable discussing.

And what sort of king would accept help from an innocent child? Especially one who only saw the best in people, even when the rest of the world only saw the worst.

"He needs someone to help him. And I will too, one day." He gestured to the closed box. "That's what this is for-to find the people who will be able to do that best."

Ruwalk stared at the crystal. It wouldn't have looked like much to most people, just a shiny glass ball. "How?"

"I remembered what Papa told me. Before I was born, the Dragons weren't together like they were now. Sarazar helped him find them and bring them together, so I asked her to help me. It would've taken a lot longer to make without her," Lykouleon explained easily, as though he were just talking about the weather.

Ruwalk's brow again creased in confusion. Lord Ryuce and Lady Ryula never aged, and all the Knights looked much younger than they actually were, but they were all members of the Dragon Tribe. "How old _is _Sarazar?" He asked after a moment.

Lykouleon shrugged. It was something he had never given much thought to before. "Probably about as old as them. But I asked her how she found the Dragons, and she said that she couldn't explain. She said she just _knew_." He frowned, obviously frustrated by the psychic's response. "But she said that finishing the Crystals was important, so she would help any way she could. Sonas has been teaching me how to use magic, but it's..." He paused, searching for words. "It's not what I need to know." He let out a tired sigh, one that made him sound much older than he actually was, with a much heavier burden than any child should carry.

Ruwalk had never seen Lykouleon despair over anything before-not Ellis, not _anything_. So why was this mysterious object vexing him now? "What's wrong with it?" Ruwalk tried to fill in the prince's sentence. Even if he didn't get a response, speaking was better than the weighty silence that hung over them.

"It's not them." Lykouleon tucked the box away. "I'm..." His voice faltered. "I'm scared," he finally managed to whisper. He looked up at Ruwalk, tears burning in his eyes, begging him for some help, some kind of advice. Asking him for something that his friend could not give.

Ruwalk put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You'll figure it out. You always do." It wasn't much, but he had never seen his Lykouleon like this before.

Lykouleon shook his head. "Not this time."

"You saved Ellis. You got him to tell you where the Treasures are." Ruwalk smiled, trying to give Lykouleon back some of the confidence that he normally shone with. "Whatever happened can't be any worse than what we've already done."

_Shin doesn't trust him_. The words were on his lips. _Maybe I should have never done anything at all. Maybe he should never have come back._ There was so much that he could have said, and none that he managed to. Instead, he stood up from Ruwalk's bed. "I should go." He stretched out his arm. "Shin, come." The Light Dragon roused itself from its nap and fluttered over to Lykouleon, perching on his arm.

Ruwalk got to his feet. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone," he said quickly. "If you needed to-"

Lykouleon shook his head and gave Ruwalk an unconvincing smile. "It's nothing for you to worry about." He tucked the box under his free arm, where it nearly disappeared into the folds of his cloak. "I know everything will work out."

Ruwalk stood stunned as the prince walked out of the room. It was the first time Lykouleon had ever lied to him.

* * *

Lykouleon sat quietly in one of the palace's expansive gardens. The leafy hibiscus plants were a perfect place for him to hide away without being easily spotted. Things were quiet here, with the occasional cricket chirp or bird song. He watched Shin dart among the blooming plants, chasing butterflies. The Dragon would catch one, ever so gently, and let it go without harming the butterfly in the slightest. It was something that Lykouleon had used to love to watch. Used to, because he wasn't sure about the Dragon's intentions any more. He was experiencing something he had never felt before, something he could barely comprehend the notion of before today. He had felt lost and confused many times before, but for the first time in his life, Lykouleon felt alone. And it was terrifying.

Who could he go and talk to? No one had been there when Shin attacked Kahaku-it had just been him and Ellis. The Water Knight probably knew as much about the situation as Lykouleon did. As for his father...no, he couldn't tell his father. This was something that he would have to figure out on his own.

He felt something soft nuzzle him, and broke out of his thoughts to see Illusor trying to cuddle under his arm. A genuine smile broke across Lykouleon's face as he ran his fingers through Illusor's silken fur.

Well, not alone as he thought.

It was time.

* * *

Lykouleon had run out of excuses to avoid talking to his father. After what he had seen between Shin and Kahaku, he almost wondered why he put it off for so long. He had wanted to talk to Ellis first, but whenever he approached the Water Knight, neither of them could breach the subject. Things had become formal and stiff between the two of them-the easy trust that Lykouleon had given him had vanished.

But the hope had not. Perhaps that was his fatal error, later on. That stubborn refusal to give up that inkling hope that the Dragon Tribe could, once again, be as it should. Complete. In the end, I think that it was what held the Kingdom together for so long, even when facing insurmountable odds after Nadil's resurrection. I believe it even helped him face that final darkness: the hope that his kingdom would finally have the peace he spent his life working for.

Even so, it took Lykouleon more than a week to finally talk to his father. Ryuce seemed to realized his trepidation, but did not pressure him into speaking about it, or the Treasures, until he was ready. In fact, when Lykouleon finally approached his father about the treasures, he was surprised to realize that Ryuce as actually more worried about him than the Treasures themselves. And while Lykouleon had thought it would be a grim and serious inquisition, it was a simple conversation over tea on a sunny day.

The lemon-ginger tea had always been Ryuce's favorite, a taste that had been passed down to his son. Lykouleon bit into a soft cookie, one of Sonas's recipes. Dull fear clenched at him. It was not the acute terror he felt when Shin had attacked Kahaku, but anxiety that seemed to put a pall over everything.

Ryuce smiled over the rim of his teacup. He scratched Crewger's head while the dog begged for treats and kept a sharp eye out for any dropped crumbs. "You've been worried, Luke."

Lykouleon didn't even bother to deny it. "Yes. But." He played with the cloth napkin. He needed to keep his hands busy. "Ellis told me where the Treasure are. We can get them back." As soon as he said it, he felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. It almost made him wonder why he waited this long to say anything.

Had he been speaking to anyone else, Ryuce might have leaned over the table and demanded the information. Instead, he just put his teacup back on its saucer. "Oh?'

Lykouleon hesitated. "You're not going to like it."

"I'm certain I won't," Ryuce agreed. "But I would rather know where they are than not know at all."

Lykouleon took a deep breath. "Arinas."

"Arinas," Ryuce's lips thinned. "I'm not surprised." He laced his fingers together. "Or exactly eager to go there again." He was remarkably calm for someone who had just been told it was likely he would have to return to what was now a lost continent. "We'll need to talk with the other Knights, and we can decide on a course of action from there."

"'We'?" Lykouleon repeated, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.

"Yes, 'we'." Ryuce sounded as though he knew he would come to regret this. "You're one of the Knights, are you not? You and Ellis are the ones who know exactly where the Treasures are. Of course you'll be joining us."

A smile lit up Lykouleon's face. "Thanks, Papa." This was the first time had had been invited to any of their meetings. He could be the one to make all the difference here, and he would not let his father down.

* * *

Ryuce steepled his fingers and looked around the table. It was the first time in years that all the Knights had been in the same room together with only an iota of suspicion between them. Kene, Lera, and Sonas, all wore the same expression on their faces, and carried the same thoughts: was letting Ellis plan with them a truly wise idea? They were putting so much faith in the words of a twelve-year-old boy. The Light Dragon perched on his shoulder reminded them that the prince had as much right to be here as they all did; just as Ellis did. The Dragons had chosen their Knights for a reason.

They just simply had to hope that the Dragons had chosen right.

"The Treasure are in Arinas," Ryuce started the meeting, wasting no time with pleasantries or old business. "Ellis, you are going to retrieve them, correct." He phrased it as though he was asking a question, but nothing Ryuce said or did indicated that that the Water Knight had any choice in the matter.

"Correct," Ellis said without meeting the king's eyes.

"But Arinas is not the place it once was," Ryuce continued. "And for that reason, I want one of you to accompany him."

Only silence met his words. After a moment, Lykouleon raised his hands. "I will."

"No, Lykouleon." Ryuce cut him off quickly. "You do not have enough ability yet to last in Arinas."

The prince shrunk back in his seat, for once without complaint. He would have objected in any other situation, but was unusually compliant in this case.

Sonas eyed Ellis. "What about sending a group of Fighters?"

Ryuce shook his head. "No good. I will not leave this in the hands of soldiers who also do not have the skill as the rest of you." He paused, and looked at his Knights. Who could say what was going through his mind? Had Ellis failed him, somehow? Or was it he who had failed them, all of them? "This is Knight business, and there it will stay. Only we will handle this."

Kene cleared his throat. "I'll go."

"Kene, no," Lera said in a breath.

"Ellis, I assume that you will be my guide," Kene continued, ignoring Lera's remark.

"Of course," Ellis said. "It would be my honor."

"Good." Kene smiled, though how genuine that smile was is still up for debate. "I've been sitting comfortably in this castle for too long."

"Then maybe we should all go," Lera said quickly.

"Two will suffice, Lera," Ryuce told her. "I will need the rest of you here to protect Draqueen. Kene, Ellis-is this arrangement agreeable to you both?"

"Yes," Ellis said.

"And for me as well," Kene agreed.

Sarazar was waiting in the corridor when the meeting was adjourned. "Lord Ryuce, may I have my husband back?"

Ryuce nodded in greeting. "Of course."

Sarazar took Kene's hand and pulled him around a corner, just out of sight of the others.

"Sara? What's wrong?" He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating.

Kene kissed the top of her head. "What did you see?"

"I didn't." Her voice was soft and brittle, like glass. "Our futures are so entwined, I can hardly see yours anymore." She looked up at him. "You're going to Arinas, aren't you?"

"Yes. With Ellis."

She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Do you trust him?"

Kene put his own arms around her, holding her close. "I don't know, but I want to."


	19. Leavetaking

"And it's true I must be going  
But I swear it won't be long  
There isn't that much ocean between Boston and St. John's"  
-Great Big Sea, "Boston and St. John's"

* * *

The dawn came much too soon for Kene. All the necessary supplies were gathered, Ellis had gone over the maps with him, and they were as prepared as anyone going to a lost continent could be. He lightly kissed Sarazar's head, trying not to wake her up. They had stayed up too late last night for anyone going on a journey the next day. His wife's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over in bed to face him. "Kene." She smiled.

He brushed a wisp of her dark her away from her face. "Good morning." He flexed his hand. Kene had held Sarazar in his arms the whole night long, and his arm had since gone numb. "You've killed my sword arm."

"Good." Sarazar propped herself up by her elbows and gave him a tender kiss. "Then you won't be going anywhere."

The Knight cupped her face in one hand. "I wish it weren't that simple."

"You didn't have to volunteer," she said, and lied back down in bed. She let out a huge yawn, ready to fall back asleep at any moment.

"No one else would have," he replied. "We need more than Prince Lykouleon on Ellis's side, or we'll never be the way we were."

Sarazar threw her arms around his neck. "Don't try to go back to the past. Things will never be the way they were. Don't reach for something that will never happen." Her voice shook.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two for a minute. "You really don't want me to go, do you?"

"I never do," she whispered, and closed her eyes. "I always worry about you, but there is no way I could ever stop you. You are a Knight, and I married you knowing full well that the Kingdom and Lord Ryuce would always come first." She snuggled closer to her husband, resting his head on her chest. Listening to every heartbeat. "And I've always accepted that. Until now. So please, let me be selfish. Just this once."

Kene ran his hand through her long hair. "When I come back, we'll take some time for ourselves. Go someplace, just the two of us." A small smile played on his lips. "But I need to make sure that our home is safe, first."

A tear landed on Kene's chest. "That sounds nice."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head again. "I miss you too much to be away from you any longer than I need to."

* * *

Ellis insisted on taking a ship to Arinas. Traveling by Dragon would have been easier, and faster, but its presence ran the risk of alerting demons to the Knights' position. Getting to the Treasures' hidden location was another potentially perilous decision. Ellis, however, was certain he could find the best route to the Treasures without drawing every demon on the continent to them. There would be no saving Arinas now-any civilization that had once stood there was now gone. Dusis needed protection now.

There was always a certain amount of pageantry that surrounded the arrival and departure of someone of importance in the Castle. Last night everyone had feasted, enjoying Kene's and Ellis's favorite foods and toasting to their eventual success. In the morning, Lord Ryuce and Lady Ryula escorted them to the Castle's gates, along with the other Knights and Sarazar. "Kene, Ellis, may good fortune speed you along your way," Ryuce said. "May you be victorious in your mission, and come home to us soon."

Kene and Ellis bowed their heads at the benediction. "We will," Kene said.

"I will not fail you again, My Lord," Ellis said, without raising his eyes.

"I know." Ryuce's voice was gentle. "Godspeed to both of you."

Kene's last goodbye was to Sarazar. "Pick a place," he whispered in her ear. "Any place for us to hide away in. I'll see you soon."

Sarazar felt a tears in her eyes, and wiped them away quickly before anyone could notice. "I'll hold you to that."

He left one last kiss on her lips before he and Ellis turned and left. And so it was that the Earth and Water Knights left to bring home what once was lost.

No one heard from them for months.

* * *

"Perposterous," Count Reiner snarled. "You cannot simply _allow_ Hermosa to leave the kingdom. It would do irreparable damage to all parties involved."

"Oh?" Ryuce looked up from his map of Dusis. The nobles in Draqueen were never short of opinions, and always found news and exciting ways to tell their king just how his decisions were all wrong. Lykouleon sat next to his father, watching the exchange. He had begun to shadow Ryuce whenever the king had to meet with diplomats, considering it part of his training as the next Dragon Lord. Ryuce had suggested that Lykouleon might want to miss the meeting with Reiner, but the prince had insisted. Normally Reiner bent over backwards to make Lykouleon happy, but not, apparently, during negotiations-if this argument could even be called that.

"Actually, I believe I can allow Hermosa to leave the kingdom. They have been ruling themselves for some time now. It would, in fact, be far more damaging things continued the way they are right now." Ryuce leveled his gaze at Reiner. "I am more inclined to believe that your protestations are based on the fact that you are quite likely to lose your sapphire mines in Hermosa. I will not risk civil war to sate your greed."

Reiner glowered at Ryuce. "If you are bent on taking away _my_ resources, then I shall take away _your_ Dragon Fighters. I will order a complete withdrawal of all soldiers who live on my lands."

A wry smile came across Ryuce's face, as though her were amused. "Then I should remind you that all Fighters have chosen to become so of their own free will, and none but their commanding officers can force them to leave."

"You are a tyrant!" Reiner punctuated the last word by slamming his fist against the mahogany table. "Perhaps I'll simply march out and start my own kingdom!"

"If you're going to carry on like this, then I wish you would." Ryuce steepled his fingers. "You are, of course, welcome to cut your way through leagues of uninhabited country, much of it still populated with demons, without any soldiers. No? Then I suggest you find contentment in the kingdom you are fortunate enough to live in." Ryuce stood up from where he sat, and Lykouleon did likewise.

Reiner's face colored in rage. "The other nobles will hear about this!"

Ryuce narrowed his eyes. "You have given yourself the title of 'count', yet you rule no one, least of all me. Go and play your political games. Maybe someday you'll understand that there are far worse things in this world than losing a mine." Ryuce turned and left, with his son at his heels. It was not all that Ryuce wanted to say, about how he would have never wished his position on anyone, least of all Lykouleon. He held his tongue. He refused to give Reiner that satisfaction.

Once they had left, Ryuce leaned against the wall and rubbed his leg. It had been getting steadily worse during the past few weeks.

"Papa?" Lykouleon had caught the grimace of pain that flashed across Ryuce's face. "The leg again?"

"It's nothing." Ryuce straightened up quickly. "Just an old battle wound acting up."

Lykouleon waited for a second, as though debating whether or not to speak. "How did it happen?"

"A very long battle, not too long after you were born. I've told you about it before," Ryuce said, trying to brush it off. "Now, tell me, what did you-"

"But you never told me exactly what happened," Lykouleon interrupted.

Ryuce sighed. "Some other time, Luke. Your friend's father is not exactly pleased with me right now, and his influence is stronger than I'd like to admit. Still, I'd rather make him angry than risk a war with Hermosa. If things hadn't changed, we would be on the verge of a revolution." He gestured for Lykouleon to walk with him down the corridor. "Political games are not easy, and no one ever wins. Don't try to make everyone happy, or you'll just become endlessly frustrated."

Every parent wonders if they are truly doing the best for their children, and Ryuce was no exception. How was he supposed to teach his son to be a ruler, when he felt so often that he failed at it? He always could feel that nagging voice in the back of his mind, knowing that this was not the role that he was born to play. He was chosen to find the Dragons and Knights, and understood he was the Dragon Lord in title only. If anything, he was a steward to the throne for his son, but Ryuce wanted anything other for Lykouleon than what destiny had in mind. Lykouleon was so incurably good-hearted, so willing to see the best in others, no matter how hard it was to find. Ryuce would not have wished this on him, because the crown did not deserve him.

Lykouleon took a deep breath, drawing courage into himself. "I'm going to change things, Papa. You need more help. Not just from the other Knights. Someone who knows that kingdom, and what's going on in the Castle." The Dragon Castle was not just the center of Draqueen, but a world unto itself. Ryuce had to look out for the best interests of his kingdom, but for the world as a while. They were the ones who had the Dragons and fought demons, and it was the Dragon Tribe's responsibility to save Dusis from falling and being lost, just as Arinas had been.

"You mean advisors?" Ryuce supplied the term that Lykouleon seemed to be looking for.

Lykouleon shrugged one shoulder. "I think it would help."

"And how would you find them?" Ryuce asked, not unkindly. "You already know how things with the nobles are, and diplomats are just that."

Lykouleon felt his ears grow hot as he spoke. "I was thinking that there had to be a way to find the right person, the way the Dragons chose the Knights, and not the other way around." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Other than Sarazar and Ruwalk, he had told no one about his plan. But Ryuce was waiting, intrigued at the very least, to hear what his son had to say. "I've been working on something, and I think it could help-" he started after a moment, pushing open one of the library doors. Lykouleon never got to finish, because at that moment, the Earth Dragon returned to the Castle.

Riku shrieked, a sound like metal grinding over stone. It was a noise that reverberated all through the Castle, echoing in every room. The Dragon smashed through a window and crumpled to the ground. It took wing after a dazed second, and screamed again.

Lykouleon heard the second screech and rand towards the noise. He stood, breathless, watching the Earth Dragon flail in the hallway. He extended his arm to the small Dragon. "Riku..."

Riku clumsily righted itself and flew past Lykouleon. The prince rounded a corner, following the Dragon into a study. It flew headlong into the wall.

Lykouleon watched, trembling. The Dragon pushed itself further into the granite wall, melding itself partly inside the stone. Embedding itself.

Coldness and nausea swept over Lykouleon. His knees buckled.

Riku enveloped itself in a substance the color of amber.

"Riku, what are you-" Lykouleon managed to say through chattering teeth.

The substance solidified, encasing the Dragon in brown stone. Its silhouette was just visible.

"You didn't have to," Lykouleon heard himself say before he passed out.

For a second, silence fell over the Castle, only to be broken by Sarazar's scream.


End file.
